El niño que vivió y ascendió
by Ramib89
Summary: Universo alterno: ¿Y si Harry ya hubiera conocido la magia antes de ir al colegio? A pesar de ser sólo un niño recibirá la guía de un mago muy especial.
1. ¿Soy un mago?

_PROLOGO_

_Una mujer de avanzada edad se encontraba parada en la esquina de una calle, como si esperara a otra persona. Al ser casi de madrugada no había gente en las calles así que nadie se percataría de su presencia. _

_-Buenas noches Minerva- dijo una voz detrás suyo.  
_

_-¡Albus! Casi me matas de un susto, sabes que detesto que te aparezcas sin avisar- dijo enojada._

_-No pretendía asustarla profesora, es un viejo hábito que tengo-_

_-Uno malo evidentemente ¿Dónde esta el niño?-_

_-Hagrid fue a buscarlo, no tardará en llegar-_

_-¿Le parece prudente enviar a Hagrid para una tarea como ésta?-_

_-Ahh Minerva le confiaría a Hagrid mi vida, sé que es algo despistado, pero tiene un corazón tan grande como su cuerpo-_

_-Ése niño ya es una leyenda para el mundo mágico, aún no puedo creer que pienses en dejar que crezca con estos muggles, son detestables, altaneros y groseros-_

_-Tal vez, pero son la única familia que tiene y es el mejor lugar para que esté a salvo y crezca-_

_-Espero que sepas lo que haces-_

_-Rara vez me equivoco, pero cuando lo hago es catastrófico- dijo como si se tratara de una broma, la mujer movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en gesto de desaprobación -Mire, allí viene Hagrid- dijo señalando al cielo dónde se veía un punto luminoso que descendía hacia ellos, el punto fue creciendo hasta tomar la forma de una motocicleta. Un hombre de tamaño extraordinario se bajó del vehículo mientras cargaba con un bulto en su brazo._

_-Buenas noches profesores-_

_-Igualmente Hagrid, espero que no haya sido un viaje turbulento para el niño-_

_-Para nada, se quedó dormido apenas partimos- le respondió entregando a un bebé envuelto en una manta celeste._

_-Ojalá pudiera criarlo usted, de seguro aprendería muchas cosas del mejor mago del mundo- comentó la mujer._

_-Me halaga profesora, pero solo soy un anciano que hace mucho olvidó lo que es ser un niño. Esta casa es la mejor opción, pero no es una despedida, sino un hasta luego- dijo depositando el niño en la puerta de una casa junto con una nota -Hasta pronto Harry Potter, que tengas una infancia normal y feliz hasta que llegue el momento en que nuestros caminos se crucen de nuevo-_

* * *

**10 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Harry se encontraba durmiendo en el armario como siempre lo había hecho desde hace años hasta que unos golpes en la escalera lo sacaron de su mundo de sueños. Primero creyó que era su tío que estaba bajando pero cuando el sonido de las pisadas subían y bajaban se dio cuenta que era el descerebrado de su primo haciendo ruido a propósito para despertarlo, luego de colocarse los anteojos abrió la puerta y apenas salió su primo pasó corriendo al lado suyo empujándolo mientras cerraba la puerta con el talón de su pie.

-¡Mamá tengo hambre!- lo escuchó decir mientras volvía a salir de su "habitación".

-Aguanta un momento tesorito ¡Harry ven aquí ahora mismo!-

-Aquí estoy tía Petunia-

-Ya era hora que te levantaras, siempre tan holgazán. Podrías aprender de tu primo Dudley que siempre está en actividad- le reprochó la mujer de cuello largo. Harry tuvo que contener las ganas de responderle que devorar todo lo que se encuentre en la heladera y mirar televisión durante horas no se puede considerar una actividad -Apúrate, tu primo quiere desayunar y sírvele más café a tu tío Vernon-

-Si tía- respondió sumiso, luego de llenarle la taza a un adulto con sobrepeso y un gran bigote en la cara, le pasó el plato al otro chico, quien parecía haber heredado el físico de su padre.

-Ya era hora. Espero que la próxima vez tardes menos- le dijo su primo. Cuando Harry logró sentarse apenas quedaba suficiente alimento para él pero afortunadamente no era de la clase de persona que comiera tanto como Dudley.

-No le prestes atención cachorrito, hoy es un día muy especial para todos- dijo su madre mientras le besaba la cabeza -Hoy cumples once años, mi niño especial está creciendo-

-_Si sigue comiendo de esa forma crecerá tanto que no entrará por la puerta_- pensó Harry, mientras terminaba su vaso de leche y su manzana.

-Espera a ver los hermosos regalos que tu padre y yo te hemos conseguido, ven, ven- dijo tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo a la sala de estar, la cual estaba repleta de cajas de regalos envueltas en papeles de todos los colores.

-¿Cuántos son?- preguntó el chico como si contar los regalos fuera lo mismo que hacer cálculos matemáticos avanzados.

-Treinta y seis, sólo lo mejor para tí-

-¿Treinta y seis? ¿Por qué si el año pasado fueron treinta y siete?- dijo enojado como si lo acabaran de castigar. Harry simplemente bufó y lo miró en forma despectiva.

-Sí, sí pero éstos son más grandes y de mejor calidad-

-No me interesa el tamaño, quiero otro-

-Ya, ya tesorito, mañana iremos a la juguetería y elegirás lo que tú quieras- le dijo su madre, como si fuera un niño que debía consolar. Justo en ese momento el teléfono sonó y su tío fue a atender, luego de que volviera puso cara de pocos amigos -Malas noticias Petunia, la señora Figgs está enferma y no podrá hacerse cargo del chico-

-¿No hay nadie más a los que podamos pedirles que se hagan cargo? Sólo es una tarde-

-¿A quién más conocemos?- preguntó su esposo -Me temo que tendrá que venir con nosotros-

-¡No quiero que venga! Arruinará el día, siempre arruina todo- dijo Dudley sollozando, aunque Harry sabía que era una escena teatral que a su primo le salía muy bien cuando trataba de manipular a los adultos.

-No llores mi cielo, él no arruinará tu día especial. Ya encontraremos una solución al problema-

-Pueden dejarme aquí- sugirió Harry y lo miraron como si hubiera dicho una mala palabra.

-¿Crees que estamos locos? En cuanto volvamos la casa estará destruida o en llamas- respondió su tío -Ni hablar, tendrás que venir con nosotros y te lo advierto, si llega a ocurrir algo, cualquier cosa extraña tendrás que sufrir las consecuencias- le dijo el hombre, como si Harry fuera el culpable de todas las desgracias que ocurrieran en el mundo. Una vez que salieron los estaba esperando Piers, el mejor amigo de Dudley y uno de los bravucones de la escuela, quien junto con su primo se dedicaban a molestar a los más chicos, y ocasionalmente a Harry.

-Feliz cumpleaños Dud, no creí que éste año invitarías a éste- dijo el chico haciendo un gesto con el mentón hacia donde estaba Harry.

-No tuvimos opción, la vecina no podía hacerse cargo de él asi que tendrá que venir con nosotros-

-Bueno, si el día no resulta tan entretenido como esperamos tenemos algo qué golpear para desquitarnos-

-Buena idea, no se me había ocurrido- respondió Dudley riendo como un tonto. Una vez que subieron todos al auto fueron a pasar el día al centro comercial. Por lo visto al ser la inaguración del complejo había mucha gente, mientras recorrían y veían las grandes tiendas Harry notó que había un hombre mirándolo fijamente, era un hombre calvo de estatura mediana y llevaba un atuendo algo extraño pero lo que lo llamó era la forma en que lo miraba, como si ya lo conociera de antes, Harry se sintió algo intimidado asi que decidió caminar hacia donde estaban los demás. Luego de pasear durante largo rato su primo dijo que tenía mucha hambre y quería al lugar donde preparaban los sandwiches más grandes. Luego de conseguir un par de mesas en el patio de comidas, los adultos pidieron algo para ellos mientras los chicos comían en la otra mesa, cuando la encargada le llevó de postre un enorme helado a su primo éste empezó a devorarlo como si no hubiera comido desde hace días mientras alardeaba acerca de los muchos regalos que había recibido y cómo se divertiría con ellos en cuanto volvieran a casa.

-¿No es el cumpleaños de tu primo dentro de unos días?-

-Sí, pasado mañana ¿Pero qué importa? Nadie le regalaría nada a alguien como él, no es más que un huérfano del que mis padres se hicieron cargo porque es el hijo de la hermana de mi madre, es evidente que le dió lástima- dijo en tono despectivo y Harry sintió tanta rabia que fulminó a su primo con la mirada y en ese momento la bandeja de helado se elevó en el aire y terminó en la cara del chico.

-¡Dudley! ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó su madre preocupada.

-Fue él, me lanzó mi postre en la cara- dijo el chico señalándolo y haciendo un berrinche.

-Es mentira, yo estaba sentado aquí, ni siquiera toqué la bandeja- respondió Harry intentando defenderse pero fue inútil, para sus tíos su palabra no significaba nada contra la de su hijo, así que en cuanto volvieron a casa lo mandaron a lavar el auto como castigo.

-Eso te ganas por causar problemas a tu primo en el día de su cumpleaños- le dijo su tío.

-Yo no lo hice, el helado se elevó en el aire, fue cosa de magia-

-¡No existe la magia!- le gritó su tío -Ahora vete a dar un baño y te vas a la cama directamente-

* * *

Harry estaba tan cansado que se quedó dormido casi de inmediato. Estaba soñando que se encontraba en una habitación blanca, no había puertas ni ventanas, así que no había forma de saber dónde estaba la entrada o salida, era la primera vez que tenía un sueño que sintiera tan real como ése.

-Hola Harry- dijo una voz y cuando se volteó vio a un anciano con unas túnicas rojas y doradas sentado en una silla.

-¿Quién es usted?-

-Mi nombre es Godric Griffindor y soy tu tatara-tatara... bueno ya me entiendes- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Éste es el sueño más raro que he tenido. Debo estar enloqueciendo-

-No estás enloqueciendo, estás teniendo una comunicación con tu antepasado a través del tiempo y el espacio-

-Claaro- dijo Harry siguiéndole la corriente -Y estamos en una habitación mágica-

-Se la conoce como "la habitación blanca" un lugar donde las leyes físicas se manejan en forma distinta, así que sí, es mágica- y el hombre chasqueó los dedos de su mano haciendo que el lugar cambiara y se transformara en una sala de estar común y corriente.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Soy un mago, igual que tú- respondió poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él.

-¿Un mago? No, debe ser un error, yo no puedo ser un mago, esto ni siquiera es real, está ocurriendo en mi mente-

-El que ocurra en tu mente no quiere decir que no sea real- y le dio un pequeño pellizco en su mejilla -Se siente bastante real para ser un simple sueño ¿No? Y en cuanto a lo que es imposible que seas un mago ¿No te han pasado cosas extrañas o imposibles, cuando estás enojado o muy asustado?- le preguntó el hombre.

La mente de Harry empezó a trabajar hasta que se dio cuenta -Esta mañana, mi primo me estaba molestando, y de repente su postre terminó en su cara. Ninguno sabía como explicarlo- dijo Harry y el anciano asintió en señal de respuesta.

-Aún eres joven y no controlas bien tu magia pero ya aprenderás. En cuanto vayas a Hogwarts-

-¿Qué es Hogwarts?-

-Uno de los colegios de magia y hechicería más grandes del mundo. No es por presumir pero fui uno de los fundadores- dijo sonriendo -A todo niño con habilidades mágicas le llega una carta el día que cumple once años-

-Mis tíos no me dejarán ir- dijo imaginando la reacción de sus tíos cuando se entereraran.

-No tendrán elección, eres un mago. Estás inscrito desde el día en que naciste igual que tus padres-

-¿Mis padres eran magos?-

-Así es, y unos muy buenos. La mayoría de los niños lo heredan de sus padres, aunque hay caso de niños con poderes mágicos que son hijos de muggles-

-¿Muggles?-

-Personas sin magia-

-Ya veo ¿Y cuando vaya a ese colegio aprenderé a hacer magia como tú?-

-Sí, se te dará una varita y aprenderás todo tipo de hechizos, encantamientos y también serás instruido en las otras ramas de la magia como pociones, o runas antiguas. Pero también deberás practicar más allá de lo cotidiano, deberás estar listo-

-¿Listo para qué?- y ante esa pregunta el anciano pareció hacer un gesto de tristeza y preocupación.

-¿Sabes como te hiciste esa cicatriz?- le preguntó el hombre.

-Mis tíos dijo que fue en el accidente en el que murieron mis padres-

-Te mintieron Harry, esa cicatriz es producto de una maldición-

-¿Quién querría hacerme una maldición?-

-Escucha atentamente, así como hay personas buenas y malas también sucede con los magos. Algunos pierden el camino y hacen cosas terribles en su búsqueda del poder y la dominación, el último y también el peor de ellos fue un mago llamado Voldemort-

-Voldemort... ¿El fue quien mató a mis padres?-

-Así es, durante esos días tus padres junto con otros magos arriesgaban sus vidas para intentar detenerlo, para cuando naciste se dieron cuenta que era muy peligroso para tí, por lo que decidieron esconderse. Lamentablemente él los encontró y luego de acabar con ellos, intentó hacerlo contigo, afortunadamente no pudo ya que la maldición que acabó con tus padres no lo hizo contigo, en lugar de eso rebotó en tí destruyendolo y tú sólo quedaste con una cicatriz en tu frente-

-¿Cómo pudo pasar? Sólo era un bebé-

-Fue por tu madre, ella dio su vida a cambio de la tuya. Es magia pura y muy antigua, el sacrificio de tu madre quedó impregnado en tí y por eso no moriste-

-Pero eso pasó hace mucho, Voldemort fue derrotado-

-Derrotado sí, pero no destruido. Él aún está allí afuera, débil y sin su ejército. Pero tarde o temprano encontrará la forma de regresar es por eso que deberás estar preparado para cuando suceda-

-Pero sólo soy un niño-

-Te sorprenderías saber de lo que es capaz una persona cuando se lo propone. Tengo fe en tí Harry, después de todo parte de mi sangre vive en tí y si hay algo que he visto en mis descendientes es que tienen una fuerte determinación y testarudez que parece ser el distintivo de la familia- respondió mientras lo colocaba la mano en su hombro y sonreía.

-Prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo- le dijo Harry.

-Sé que me harás sentir orgulloso- respondió el adulto -Estate listo, pronto verás un mundo más allá de tu imaginación, tu viaje empezará cuando recibas una carta muy especial- y el hombre chasqueó sus dedos nuevamente haciendo que todo a su alrededor se volviera negro.

* * *

**¿Cómo están? Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia. Siempre fui fan de los fics de HP y éste es el segundo que escribo. No olviden dejar review pliss ;)**


	2. Sorpresas inesperadas

Al día siguiente Harry se levantó preguntándose acerca del sueño que había tenido anoche. Si bien se había sentido bastante real, aún le costaba aceptarlo, una parte de él quería creer que era un mago que era capaz de realizar hechizos pero por otro lado la lógica le decía que se trataba nada más que de un simple sueño producto de su imaginación. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que la voz de su tía lo trajo a la realidad.

-¡Harry ve a traer el correo!- le gritó desde la otra sala.

-Sí tía- dijo con poco entusiasmo, hasta que una chispa en su cabeza se encendió _"el correo, por supuesto"_ se dijo mentalmente y fue corriendo a gran velocidad hasta la puerta de la entrada, pero cuando vio que se trataban nada más que de facturas por pagar y anuncios publicitarios se sintió sumamente decepcionado.

-Ya era hora, apúrate que no tengo todo el día-

-Sí tía Petunia- respondió él. Tras un rápido desayuno decidió ir a dar un pequeño paseo ya que no estaba de humor para soportar las órdenes de la mujer ni de las bravuconadas de su primo consentido así que tomo una pequeña mochila que su primo ya no usaba y sin que nadie lo notara se robó un paquete de galletas de la alacena y salió por la puerta. Luego de caminar algunas calles se dirigió al parque donde había algunos niños jugando. Mientras se mecía en una hamaca no dejaba de pensar en su sueño.

-Vamos Harry, debes dejar de pensar en esas tonterías, no eres un mago y definitivamente no hablaste con tu antepasado anoche- se dijo a sí mismo. Luego de ver como los otros chicos jugaban entre ellos Harry se sentía peor, ya que nunca había tenido amigos, debido que Dudley amenazaba con golpear a aquellos que se le acercaran, otra razón por la cual lo detestaba.

De repente unos hombres con uniforme se le acercaron -Oye niño deberías tener cuidado, somos de control de animales, parece que una serpiente escapó del zoológico y estamos revisando los lugares cercanos ¿De casualidad no has notado nada?-

-No, lo lamento señor- respondió.

-Está bien, vamos Eric sigamos con nuestro trabajo- le dijo a su compañero. Una vez que se fueron Harry dejó la hamaca y fue a sentarse a la sombra de un árbol. Estaba viendo el atardecer hasta que escuchó una voz rara -_genial aún siguen buscándome, no puedo descansar ni un momento-_

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?- dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lugar a otro intentando ver de dónde procedía la voz.

_-Aquí abajo niño- _respondió la voz siseante y al voltearse vio que el árbol tenía un pequeño hueco debajo en el cual había una serpiente enrollada.

_-¿Puedes hablar?-_ le preguntó sorprendido y la serpiente asintió _-Es increíble, nunca vi a una serpiente que pudiera hablar mi idioma-_

-_Yo no estoy hablando tu lengua, sino que tú hablas Pársel, el idioma de las serpientes. He escuchado que algunos magos nacen con ese don-_

_-¿Magos?-_ preguntó Harry y de repente una oleada de felicidad se apoderó de él _-Eso quiere decir que el sueño que tuve anoche fue real y que soy un mago-_

_-Claro que eres un mago, dudo que una persona no-mágica pueda entenderme ¿Puedes ayudarme? Intento esconderme de mis captores-_

_-Por supuesto, puedes venir conmigo si quieres, intentaré esconderte de mis tíos. Cuando encuentre un lugar apropiado para tí te dejaré allí para que puedas moverte con libertad-_

-_Muchas gracias amo-_

_-¿Amo?-_

-_Aquellos humanos que son capaces de entendernos se ganan nuestro respeto y lealtad-_

_-Te agradezco pero no me gusta que me llames así, puedes llamarme sólo Harry-_

-_De acuerdo amo Harry- _respondió la serpiente y Harry no pudo evitar reírse, con el tiempo ya aprendería a llamarlo por su nombre. Mientras pensaba cómo hacer para esconderla el animal empezó a deslizarse hacia su cintura y se metió dentro de su remera para ocultarse de los hombres que la buscaban.

_-Estás algo fría-_ dijo al sentir el contacto de su piel con la del reptil.

-_Soy de sangre fría, no puedo evitarlo- _

_-Está bien, te llevaré a mi casa, sólo espero que mis tíos no lo descubran o me meteré en un gran aprieto-_

-_Prometo no causar problemas, pero si alguien intenta lastimarme o hacerte daño lo morderé-_

_-Me parece justo ¿Eres venenosa?-_

-_Mi glándula de veneno aún no se desarrollado , pero puedo dejar paralizado a alguien por varias horas-_ respondió y al imaginarse el gordo cuerpo de su primo en el suelo, Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Ven vayamos a casa por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?-_

_-No tengo nombre, supongo que podrías darme uno-_

_-¿Qué tal Hera? Es el nombre de una diosa griega_-sugiró él.

-_Suena bien, gracias am... Harry-_

_-¿Ves? Ya estás aprendiendo, ven será mejor que volvamos está oscureciendo y no quiero tener problemas en casa-_

* * *

Luego de que Harry llegara a casa recibió una reprimenda por parte de su tía por haberse ido sin avisar, pero a Harry no le importaba, cualquier castigo valía la pena el haber hecho una nueva amiga y descubrir que su sueño había sido real. Subió las escaleras arriba diciendo que quería darse un baño, pero en realidad lo que hizo fue ir a la habitación de huéspedes, que antes había sido el cuarto de Dudley, sabía que rara vez alguien entraba allí asi que dejó a la serpiente allí y le prometió llevarle algo de comer en cuanto pudiera. Luego de un baño se dirigió hacia la sala y empezó a ayudar a su tía a preparar la comida y a colocar la mesa como siempre, cada vez que la mujer miraba para otro lado Harry intentaba ver que podía robar de la despensa para dárselos a Hera más tarde.

-Deprisa muchacho que Dudders tiene hambre, pronto empezarán las clases y no me fío de la comida de su nuevo colegio-

-Vamos Petunia, estoy seguro de que nuestro pequeño será bien alimentado en mi antiguo colegio-

_"Espero que tengan comida suficiente para mantenerlo satisfecho" _pensó Harry mientras terminaba de preparar la mesa. Cuando fue la hora de irse a dormir intentó mantenerse despierto todo el tiempo que pudo hasta asegurarse de que no había nadie que pudiera verlo. Salió sigilosamente del pequeño armario y fue hasta la cocina, abrió la heladera sigilosamente y sacó algunos bocados, más que nada restos de pollo y carne cruda que supuso que era lo que comían las serpientes, lo difícil fue subir las escaleras sin que éstas crujeran, pero afortunadamente pudo evitar hacer ruido, luego de que rondara por las habitaciones como un espía se metió a la habitación donde había dejado a su amiga -Hera ¿Estás despierta?- dijo en voz baja. Al principio no obtuvo respuesta pero después oyó un siseo debajo de la cama.

_-Conque aquí te habías escondido- _dijo hablando en Pársel.

_-Está oscuro y húmedo, las dos cosas que nos gustan a las serpientes-_

_-Lo imagino, te traje algunos restos de comida y también algo de carne cruda, no sé muy bien cual es tu tipo de comida-_

_-Te lo agradezco, me estaba muriendo de hambre. Suelo alimentarme de roedores y ocasionalmente de insectos-_

_-Tal vez pueda conseguirte algo mejor la próxima vez-_

_-Está bien, al menos no intentaste darme galletas o chocolate como hicieron algunos niños en el zoológico- _dijo mientras tragaba la comida que Harry le había llevado.

_-¿Sabes? Eres la primera amiga que tengo en mi vida- _comentó haciendo un ruido con la nariz, mientras le acariciaba la fría pero suave piel _-¿Qué tan extraño puede ser?-_

_-No lo sé ¿Tan extraño como que mi primer amigo es un humano?- _respondió la serpiente y Harry esbozó una sonrisa.

* * *

A la mañana del otro día Harry se levantó temprano y se preparó un desayuno rápido de leche con cereales. Mientras comía aún no podía creer que hoy fuese su cumpleaños número once, se preguntaba cuánto tardaría en recibir su carta de Hogwarts, tal vez el correo de los magos fuera diferente al de las personas sin magia.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo niño?- le dijo su tía al verlo sentado.

-Desayunando- respondió como si no entendiera a que se refería la mujer.

-No seas insolente conmigo, sabes muy bien que ése es el cereal preferido de tu primo-

-Pensé que podrías hacer una excepción por mi cumpleaños-

-¿Tú cumpleaños?- dijo como si le costara procesar esa información -Ah cierto, aún así no es excusa para tomar lo que no es tuyo. Que sea la última vez que haces eso, termina de desayunar rápido que tengo cosas que hacer- le dijo antes de retirarse, Harry supuso que eso podía considerarlo como su regalo de cumpleaños. De repente se quedó mirando la cuchara y luego de concentrarse durante un momento ésta empezó a flotar en el aire hasta ir lentamente hacia su boca. Debía ser la primera vez que una cucharada de cereal y leche le supo tan delicioso, en ese momento su alegría fue interrumpida por el ruido del timbre, pero estaba tan contento por su pequeño truco que no le prestó atención, hasta que oyó las voces de sus tíos.

-¿Estás segura Petunia?-

-Ya te lo dije, reconozco el símbolo que hay en el sobre, es el mismo que había cuando a ella le llegó su carta- dijo en voz baja.

-No toleraré anormalidades bajo mi techo, el chico no debe enterarse- respondió él y cuando vio la cara que puso su mujer notó que no estaban solos y se volteó para ver la imagen de su sobrino.

-¿No debo enterarme de qué?-

-Estamos hablando cosas de adultos ¿Por qué no te vas a ver televisión o algo?- le respondió su tía.

-Nunca me han dejado ver televisión antes- y al ver que su tío tenía una carta doblada en sus gordas manos entendió de inmediato de qué se trataba -¿Ésa carta es para mí?- preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

-¿Para tí? ¿Quién querría escribirte? No conoces a nadie aparte de nosotros-

-¿Entonces para quién es?-

-Hubo un error en el correo, es evidente que se equivocaron de casa- dijo su tío y empezó a hacer añicos la carta en frente de Harry.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Sabes que era para mí-

-No le faltes el respeto a tu tío y ahora vete de aquí antes de que me enfade-

-Sí tía- dijo reprimiendo su rabia _"Esto no se quedará así"_ pensó.

Esa noche estaba la familia cenando en silencio, al parecer los adultos querían evitar cualquier tipo de conversación mientras que Dudley estaba tan concentrado viendo la televisión mientras comía. En ese momento las luces de la casa se apagaron de repente y parecía que se iba a venir el mundo abajo, pero no fue hasta que en ese momento una enorme figura apareció en la entrada de la casa, cosa que asustó a más de uno, inclusive a Harry.

-¡Oye estás invadiendo propiedad privada y destruiste mi puerta! Será mejor que se largue o llamaré a la policía- gritó Vernon intentando no parecer intimidado.

-Cállate muggle sobre-alimentado- respondió el sujeto.

-¿Muggle?- murmuró Harry y entonces se dio cuenta de que el sujeto era un mago. Cuando las luces volvieron pudieron ver mejor al desconocido, era un hombre de cabello largo y una prominente barba, en sus manos llevaba un parguas rosado como si fuera un arma.

-Vaya vaya, no te veía desde que eras un bebé Harry Potter, veo que has crecido, aunque debo decir que esperaba verte más alimentado-

-Disculpe pero ¿Quién es usted?-

-¿Dónde están mis modales? Rubeus Hagrid, guardián del colegio y llaves de Hogwarts- le dijo ofreciendo su enorme mano como saludo, Harry le correspondió el gesto -Tengo algo para tí- y le entregó una carta.

-¡Dame esa carta muchacho!- dijo su tío e intentó evitar que leyera su contenido pero fue interceptado por el hombre llamado Hagrid.

-Sus patéticos esfuerzos de ocultar los orígenes del chico fueron en vanos. No puede evitar que él tenga acceso a su educación-

Una vez que Harry terminó de leer la carta se sintió tan contento como si le hubieran dado el mejor regalo del mundo -Soy un mago- dijo esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

-Debo admitir que te lo estás tomando muy bien, la mayoría tarda un poco en aceptarlo-

-Siempre supe que era diferente a los demás chicos, aunque no sabía como explicarlo- mintió Harry ya que era obvio que nadie sabía de su conexión con su ancestro.

-Entiendo, bueno será mejor que traigas tu equipaje, partiremos cuanto antes-

-No te lo llevarás, en el momento en ese niño entró a está casa juramos que acabaríamos con esta locura-

-¿Ustedes ya sabían que era un mago y me lo ocultaron?- dijo Harry enfadado aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Claro que lo sabíamos niño, el día que a mi "perfecta" hermana le llegó su carta mis padres estaban orgullosos de ella, como si fuera algo especial. Yo era la única que sabía la verdad: no era más que un fenómeno-

-¿Cómo se atreve? Lily y James Potter fueron magos excepcionales y personas de buen corazón. No puedo creer que le hayan mentido a este pobre chico durante tantos años, pero eso ya no importa él irá al colegio de Magia y Hechicería y estará bajo la enseñanza del mejor director que haya existido, Albus Dumbledore-

-No pagaré para que un anormal que se hace llamar director le enseñe trucos de magia- dijo Vernon pero sólo provocó que el hombre se enfadara.

-¡Nunca, jamás insulte a Albus Dumbledore en mi presencia!- y le propinó un fuerte golpe que lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo y probablemente despierte con un ojo morado y adolorido. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja -Oye ¿Te importaría no mencionar nada de lo que acabas de ver? Se suponía que esto era una simple tarea, si se enteran que he recurrido a la violencia...-

-Yo no vi nada- respondió.

-Te lo agradezco, mejor ve por tu equipaje- le dijo, Harry subió y bajó tan rápido como si ya hubiera tenido la maleta preparada para irse, Hera estaba bien escondida en su baúl.

-Bueno mejor vámonos-

-¿Qué tal es Hogwarts?- preguntó entusiasmado.

-Una vez que lo conozcas no querrás irte jamás- le respondió el gigante sonriendo.

* * *

**¡Holis! Disfruten de este capi, me gustaba más la idea de que el tío de Harry recibiera un golpe en lugar de que el hijo tuviera una simpe cola de chancho =D. No olviden dejar reviews **


	3. Tarde de compras

Harry y el hombre llamado Hagrid se encontraban volando por el vecindario del chico sobre una moto voladora, ésta sería una experiencia que jamás olvidaría -¡Esto es increíble!- gritaba Harry de la emoción, quien estaba en el asiento del acompañante.

-Me alegra ver que no le temes a las alturas, la última vez que subiste a esta moto eras sólo un niño que casi cabía en la palma de mi mano-

-¿De veras?- dijo Harry sorprendido de que ese hombre ya lo conociera desde hace años -¿Adónde vamos?-

-Al callejón Diagon, ahí podrás comprar las cosas que necesitas durante tu año en Hogwarts. Es como un centro comercial pero para magos- respondió el hombre.

-Genial ¿Dónde queda?- preguntó mientras aterrizaban sin ser vistos.

-En Londres, pero como tiene barreras mágicas que evitan que aparezcan cosas desde el cielo sólo hay tres formas de llegar allí: a través de una chimenea, aparecerse o entrar a través del bar llamado el "caldero chorreante", las primeras dos son imposibles para nosotros asi que usaremos la última opción- respondió mientras entraban en una taberna de aspecto extraño.

-Hola Hagrid ¿Te sirvo lo de siempre?-

-Hoy no Tom, debo acompañar a Harry a que haga sus compras, pronto empezará su primer año en el colegio-

El posadero abrió los ojos como si acabara de ver un fantasma -¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Es Harry Potter- dijo en voz alta y ante la mención de su nombre muchos se voltearon a verlo, cosa que lo hacía sentir algo incómodo, en especial cuando más de uno se acercaba para estrechar su mano.

-Oiga yo lo conozco, usted estaba en el centro comercial hace unos días- le dijo a un hombre calvo y el desconocido pareció emocionarse por eso.

-¿Lo ven? Harry Potter me conoce y ustedes no me creían cuando les dije que lo había visto-

-Será mejor que nos vayamos Harry, hay mucho que hacer- dijo Hagrid y fueron a la parte trasera de la taberna pero allí sólo había una pared de ladrillos y un par de barriles. Por un momento creyó que se había equivocado pero él le dio unos golpecitos a la pared con la punta de su paraguas y ésta empezó a vibrar hasta que empezó a formarse una entrada que llevaba al callejón.

-Casi lo olvido, antes de hacer tus compras debemos hacer una pequeña parada en Gringotts-

-¿Gringotts?-

-Es el banco de los magos, es manejado por duendes, criaturas muy inteligentes pero no las más amigables, así que no les hables si no te dirijen la palabra primero-

-Entendido-

Mientras pasaban por el corredor vieron a muchos de ellos firmando papeles y contando monedas, hasta que llegaron hacia donde estaba la persona que parecía estar a cargo. Hagrid tuvo que toser para que notaran su presencia.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo?- preguntó con una voz glacial.

-Sí, el señor Harry Potter desea hacer un retiro-

-Ya veo- dijo mirandolo con esos ojos oscuros -¿Y el señor Harry Potter tiene su llave?-

-Ah la tengo yo- respondió mientras buscaba en los distintos bolsillos de su abrigo hasta que por fin la halló -También estoy por otra cosa, el profesor Dumbledore me envía personalmente, por el asunto ya-sabe-qué, el cual está en la bóveda ya-sabe-cuál- dijo en voz baja y le entregó un sobre. Luego de que el duende lo leyera rápidamente asintió.

-Muy bien ¡Griphook! Ve y escolta a estos clientes a las bóvedas- le dijo a otro empleado mientras le entregaba un sobre con instrucciones. Al cabo de un rato estaban en una especie de caverna viajando a gran velocidad sobre unos rieles de tren.

-Había olvidado lo mucho que detesto este transporte- comentó Hagrid haciendo muecas y frotándose el estómago.

-Hemos llegado a la primera- dijo el duende y utilizó la llave que le habían dado para abrir la bóveda -Puede pasar señor Potter-

Cuando Harry entró y vio lo que había allí abrió los ojos de la sorpresa: montañas de monedas de plata, oro y bronce, cuadros antiguos colgados en la pared, armaduras que parecían brillar y estantes con joyería invaluable – ¿Creíste que tus padres te dejarían en la calle?-

-¿Cuánto crees que debería sacar?- preguntó ya que no tenía idea de cuánto podrían costar los materiales del colegio, sacaron un puñado para las compras y otro aparte para gastos e imprevistos. Luego se dirigieron a la segunda bóveda, la cual Harry supuso que su contenido sería mucho más impresionante.

-Háganse a un lado por favor, si alguien que no es de los míos intenta abrirla será succionado hacia el otro lado sin posibilidad de salida- dijo el duende.

-¿No verifican si hay gente encerrada del otro lado?-

-Oh sí, cada algún par de años o cuando se empieza a sentir el olor de un cadáver en descomposición- dijo con malicia.

-Supongo que eso es lo que se obtiene cuando alguien intenta tomar lo que no le pertenece- respondió intentando no sentirse intimidado.

-Así es jovencito, me alegra ver que comparta nuestra opinión. Listo puede pasar- les dijo. Cuando Harry vio lo que había dentro se decepcionó, ya que no era más que un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de periódico y un hilo común, Hagrid lo tomó con rapidez y se lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos.

-Bien eso es todo aquí. Ahora vayamos de compras-

* * *

Mientras repasaban la lista de materiales Harry no podía evitar pensar en el paquete que su amigo había retirado del banco, si bien no parecía nada del otro mundo, supuso que ésa era la intención de quien lo había colocado allí para mantenerlo a salvo.

-Bien, ya tenemos las túnicas. Madame Malkin es una artista cuando se trata de vestimenta, vayamos por los libros- Una vez que entraron al negocio Harry vio muchos libros que llamaban su atención, lamentablemente sólo fueron a retirar los requeridos de la lista.

-Oye Hagrid ¿Hay una biblioteca en Hogwarts?-

-Claro que la hay, la más grande del mundo ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Curiosidad, es sólo que al entrar a ese negocio me dieron ganas de llevarme todos los libros, pero estoy seguro que en el colegio tendré bastante con que mantenerme ocupado-

-¿Te gusta aprender verdad? Eres igual a tus padres, fueron unos de los alumnos más inteligentes de su generación-

-¿De veras?-

-Claro, a tu padre le encantaban las clases de transformaciones y los duelos mientras que tu madre, por otro lado, prefería los encantamientos y pociones. Veremos a cuál de ellos te pareces más- le dijo y Harry esbozó una sonrisa.

-Es hora de conseguirte una varita, no hay nadie mejor que Ollivanders- y señaló una tienda –Mejor entra tú solo hay algo que debo hacer, no tardaré mucho, te veré en la puerta dentro de un rato-

-De acuerdo- y luego de que entró vio que no había nadie atendiendo así que tocó el timbre del mostrador. De repente un hombre adulto, quien estaba sobre una escalera con ruedas, apareció desde la parte de atrás.

-Sabía que lo vería algún día señor Potter- dijo un hombre sonriendo mientras descendía –Pareciera que fue ayer cuando sus padres vinieron en busca de su varita, veamos pruebe ésta, acebo, corazón de dragón, buena para transformaciones- dijo entregándole el objeto – ¿Qué espera? Agítela- y Harry obedeció, lo cual provocó que un jarrón explotara en pedazos.

-Lo siento-

-Veo que no…. Bien probemos ésta, parecida a la anterior pero con pelo de unicornio y un poco más flexible, ideal para los encantamientos como su madre- le dijo y Harry repitió lo mismo que antes pero el resultado fue parecido, ya que un par de cajas volaron por los aires.

-No, no, definitivamente no- dijo suspirando. Y cuando se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás Harry pudo ver que el hombre parecía dudar –Me pregunto….- y sacó una caja la cual tuvo que soplar ya estaba llena de polvo y un poco de telaraña.

- Veamos qué tal le va con ésta- y cuando Harry la sostuvo en sus manos sintió una oleada de energía recorriendo en sus manos y la varita emitió unas chispas rojas y verdes.

-Curioso, muy pero muy curioso- dijo el hombre sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Disculpe ¿Pero qué es lo curioso señor?-

-Llevo años en este negocio señor Potter, ésta varita ya se encontraba aquí cuando empecé a trabajar, mi antecesor dijo que su maestro la había fabricado utilizando dos ingredientes muy especiales: pluma de fénix blanco y veneno de basilisco-

-¿Y qué tiene de extraño?-

-Nunca se deben combinar ingredientes de tanto poder en una varita señor Potter ya que las hace muy inestables y su poder es difícil de controlar, que yo recuerde nadie ha podido sostener ésa durante más de unos segundos sin provocarle pequeñas ampollas en sus dedos. Parece que esperaremos grandes cosas de usted, tal vez incluso supere a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado-

-¿A quién?- preguntó confuso.

-Me refiero al hombre que le causó esa cicatriz- respondió mientras le pasaba el dedo en su frente. El silencio fue interrumpido cuando vieron a Hagrid afuera del negocio con una sonrisa mientras sostenía una lechuza blanca dentro de una jaula.

-Muchas gracias Hagrid, creo que la llamaré Hope (N.A: esperanza en ingles)- le dijo mientras comían algo en el bar donde habían pasado antes de ir al callejón. Afortunadamente no había casi nadie aparte de ellos.

-Considéralo tu regalo de cumpleaños. La lista dice que puedes tener una mascota, supuse que una lechuza es la mejor opción ya que es el correo habitual entre magos, son animales muy inteligentes-

-De hecho tengo una mascota-

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó sorprendido y Harry le contó acerca de su amiga, a quien Harry le pasaba comida por debajo de la mesa.

-Eres una caja de sorpresas Harry-

-Se llama Hera, la encontré de casualidad y decidí cuidarla hasta que encuentre un lugar que sea bueno para ella-

-Puedes dejarla en el bosque que está cerca de mi cabaña, Estoy seguro que allí estará a gusto-

-Buena idea, después le preguntaré que opina-

-¿Le preguntarás?-

-Puedo hablar con las serpientes, lo descubrí el día antes de mi cumpleaños. Estoy seguro que muchos de mis compañeros también deben tener una amiga como la mía- dijo y vio que Hagrid puso una cara extraña -¿Qué sucede?-

-La verdad Harry yo no mencionaría a los demás el hecho de que puedas hablar Pársel, la lengua de las serpientes-

-¿Por qué no? ¿Es algo malo?-

-No es malo en sí, pero la verdad es que la mayoría de los que nacieron con ese don...bueno, no han sido precisamente las mejores personas en la historia-

-¿Él también lo hacía? Ya sabes, el hombre que me hizo esta cicatriz-

-Sí- dijo Hagrid poniendo una cara de pocos amigos al pensar en ese hombre -Una de las cosas por las que era conocido, además de su crueldad, es que también podía hablar con las serpientes-

-¿Eso significa que soy como él? ¿No me admitirán en Hogwarts?-

-¡Claro que no! Nunca pienses eso ni siquiera por un momento Harry. El profesor Dumbledore dejará que entres sin ningún problema, él es un gran hombre y su sabiduría sólo se compara con su enorme corazón, él me apoyó como nadie más lo hizo, incluso después de que me expulsaran del colegio, siguió creyendo en mí. Me dio un trabajo y un lugar al que puedo llamar hogar-

-¿Por qué te expulsaron?-

-Es una larga historia y no creo que sea algo de lo que hablar con un niño, además debo llevarle el paquete al profesor Dumbledore- dijo dándose golpecitos en su bolsillo -Casi lo olvido, cuando no estés en el colegio no puedes hacer magia, en especial frente a los muggles, el anonimato es la regla de nuestro mundo. Evita que los no-mágicos intenten indagar en nuestras cosas o que pidan soluciones mágicas para todos sus problemas. Ya hablé con Tom, el dueño de la tabera, te dará una habitación por esta noche así mañana puedas tomar el tren-

-¿Es en la estación de King Cross?-

-Así es, aquí tienes ayuda por si te pierdes- y le entregó una tarjeta que decía _"Expreso de Hogwarts, plataforma 9 3/4"._

-¿Plataforma 9 3/4?-

-Ya lo verás. Bien aquí es donde nos despedimos, si tienes tiempo puedes visitarme en mi cabaña-

-Claro- respondió estrechando su mano y despidiéndose.

* * *

Al día siguiente Harry estaba en la estación preguntándose adónde estaría el tren que debía tomar, se colocó entre las plataforma esperando ver alguna señal, estaba a punto de preguntarle al encargado hasta que vio a una mujer pelirroja con varios chicos acompañándola -Siempre es lo mismo, cada año este lugar está lleno de muggles- comentó la mujer.

Harry se acercó adonde estaba la mujer -Disculpe señora ¿Sabe como...?-

-¿Tomar el tren a Hogwarts? No te preocupes, también es la primera vez de Ronald- le dijo mientras miraba al niño que estaba al lado suyo y asentía -Simplemente ve en dirección hacia la pared y llegarás al instante, puedes correr si te sientes asustado-

-Gracias señora- le dijo educadamente.

-Buena suerte- le dijo una niña pelirroja que le sonreía. Una vez que fue en dirección hacia la pared cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió se encontraba en una estación idéntica a la anterior sólo que había un solo tren y arriba suyo había un cartel que decía _"Plataforma 9 3/4"_

-Genial- se dijo a sí mismo y subió a toda velocidad hacia el tren -No veo la hora de llegar al colegio-

* * *

**¡Holas! Decidí hacer un pequeño cambio en cuanto a la varita de Harry, sigue teniendo pluma de fénix pero con un ingrediente extra ;)**

**No olviden dejar reviews ¡Byeee!**

**Los personajes no me pertecen, toda esta historia esta basada en el trabajo de J.K. Rowling (he visto que mas de un fic tiene esta aclaración así que decidí seguir el ejemplo)**


	4. Las cuatro casas

Harry se encontraba en uno de los compartimientos del tren terminando de leer un libro titulado _"Historia de Hogwarts"_, la noche anterior había estado viendo los libros de pociones y un poco de transformaciones, y si bien era imposible memorizar el material de todo un año en unas horas ya estaba adquiriendo conocimientos de antemano, para poder estar preparado ante cualquier eventualidad o examen sorpresa.

-Disculpa ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? Los otros compartimientos están llenos- dijo el niño pelirrojo cuya madre lo había ayudado antes a llegar a la plataforma.

-Claro, no hay problema. Por cierto dale las gracias a tu madre por haberme dado las indicaciones de como entrar, soy algo nuevo en lo que se refiere al mundo mágico.

-No hay por qué ¿Eres hijo de muggles?-

-Mis padres eran magos, pero murieron cuando yo era chico así que fui criado por mis tíos, quienes eran muggles y la verdad no les gustaba lo relacionado a la magia. La verdad, rara vez le gustaba algo que tenga que ver conmigo- dijo haciendo una mueca -Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Soy Ron, Ron Weasley- le dijo el niño estrechando su mano.

-Harry, Harry Potter- respondió correspondiéndole el gesto y cuando el otro chico escuchó su nombre completo abrió los ojos.

-Wow ¿De verdad eres tú? He escuchado mucho sobre tí ¿Puedo verla?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Ya sabes... la cicatriz- dijo nervioso.

-Claro, no hay problema- y se levantó el alborotado pelo que le cubría la frente y su compañero la miraba como si nunca hubiera visto una cicatriz antes.

-¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a quedar?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Tengo entendido que uno es escogido por el sombrero seleccionador- respondió Harry cerrando su libro, el cual había empezado a leer para poder manejarse bien por los terrenos del colegio.

-Sí lo sé pero también hay gente que van a la misma casa que sus padres, por ejemplo todos mis hermanos mayores al igual que mis padres fueron a Griffindor-

-¿Planeas continuar con la tradición familiar?- dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Eso espero, cualquier casa es buena siempre que no sea Slytherin-

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-Bueno todos los magos que han ido a casa han sido magos perversos-

-El que ellos hayan tomado malas decisiones no quiere decir que todos sean así, estoy seguro que en las otras casas también hay gente que causa problemas. En fin ¿Tienes muchos hermanos?-

-Somos 7 en total, soy el penúltimo. Mi hermana menor empezará el próximo año, la conociste en la estación-

-Una gran familia- dijo Harry con un poco de tristeza, ya que siempre había deseado tener una de verdad. En ese momento una señora con un carrito de dulces entró al compartimiento.

-Buenas tardes ¿Desean comprar algo?-

-No gracias- dijo Ron, aunque la forma en cómo veía la mercancía de la mujer daba a entender lo contrario.

-Quiero un poco de todo- dijo Harry sacando unas monedas del bolsillo. Al cabo de un rato, estaban devorando los dulces con entusiasmo-

-Gracias por compartir-

-No hay problema ¿Y esto?- dijo al tomar una caja que decía _"Grageas de todos los sabores"._

-Hay de todo tipo, chocolate, vainilla, canela- dijo mientras Harry se metía uno en la boca -También hay sabor vómito, moco, y en el mejor de los casos a polvo- y ante esas palabra Harry tuvo mucho cuidado al saborear el contenido y lo tragó con un gesto de ligera repugnancia.

-¿De qué sabor era?-

-Definitivamente no era de chocolate, vainilla ni canela- respondió bebiendo un poco de jugo de calabaza para sacarse el mal sabor.

-Ah mira, ésta es una de las más populares, necesitas buenos reflejos para alcanzarla, estate listo a la cuenta de tres- comentó Ron y cuando abrió la caja una pequeña rana de color marrón empezó a moverse y dio un pequeño salto, pero afortunadamente Harry fue más rápido y la cogió en el aire.

-Vaya, serías bueno jugando Quidditch- comentó mientras Harry comía la rana quien ya había dejado de moverse y la mitad de ella estaba en su boca.

-¿Qué es Quidditch?-

-Es el mejor deporte del mundo, se practica en escobas, hay dos golpeadores, dos cazadores, un guardián y un buscador, pero ya los verás cuando se realice la copa de Quidditch que hay cada año-

-No puedo esperar para verlo-

-Ella es Scabbers por cierto- dijo señalando con el dedo a una rata que comía las migajas de sus golosinas -¿Tienes alguna mascota?-

-Una lechuza, se llama Hope. Está durmiendo en el vagón de animales- respondió y en ese momento la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entró una niña de cabellos castaños.

-Hola ¿De casualidad han visto un sapo?-

-Si no era de chocolate no- respondió Harry y Ron se rió por el chiste.

-Ya veo, por cierto soy Hermione Granger-

-Un gusto, él es Ronald Weasley y yo soy Harry Potter-

-¡Vaya! Es un honor, he leído mucho sobre tí, eres toda una leyenda- dijo emocionada.

-Gracias, me tienes en desventaja ya que no sé nada sobre tí-

-No hay mucho, soy hija de muggles, mis padres son dentistas. Cuando llegó la lechuza con la carta no lo podían creer-

-Puedo imaginarlo-

-¿A qué se dedican tus padres?- le preguntó la chica a Ron.

-Mi madre es ama de casa y mi padre trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia, en el departamento del uso incorrecto de objetos muggles-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Cuando un mago encanta un objeto muggle y causa problemas mi padre se encarga de solucionarlo, una vez tuvo que encargarse de un juego de té que casi le provoca un infarto a una pobre mujer anciana-

-Ya veo, será mejor que se cambien, pronto llegaremos y debemos estar listos para la ceremonia de selección- les dijo antes de salir.

-Tiene el aspecto de ser una niña estricta que no sabe divertirse-

-Creo que exageras. Ven, pongámonos el uniforme escolar- respondió Harry sonriendo. Una vez que bajaron del tren los estaba esperando Hagrid haciendo señas a los más chicos.

-¡Los de primer año por aquí!- gritaba.

-Hola Hagrid, es bueno verte de nuevo- dijo Harry.

-Igualmente, será mejor que nos apresuremos o llegaremos tarde- y al cabo de un momento estaban siendo llevado en botes hacia el castillo.

-¿Por qué deberíamos ir en bote mientras que los más grandes van en carruajes?- preguntó Ron, Hermione estuvo a punto de contestar pero Harry se le adelantó.

-Es tradición que los de primer año usen este medio de transporte, piensa que el año que viene serán otros los que viajen en bote-

-Espero que se mareen tanto como yo- dijo Ron y Harry esbozó una sonrisa.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron a la escalera que llevaba al salón principal se les dijo que esperaran a que un profesor les diera indicaciones, todos estaban callados o mirando de un lado a otro el lugar hasta que alguien rompió el silencio -Conque el rumor es cierto: Harry Potter viajaba con nosotros en el tren- dijo un niño de cabello rubio, quien estaba acompañado por dos niños que parecían ser pura masa muscular y nada de cerebro -Ellos son Crabbe y Goyle, yo soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy- le dijo, y Ron se rió en voz baja, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para el chico.

-¿Crees que mi nombre es gracioso? No tengo que preguntarte el tuyo, cabello pelirrojo, ropa usada y de segunda mano, eres un Weasley- le dijo en tono despectivo, cosa que hizo que Ron se sintiera avergonzado.

-¡Basta los dos!- dijo Harry poniéndose en medio de ambos y separándolos -Draco, el provenir de una familia adinerada no te pone por encima de los demás, lo que importa es lo que es uno como persona y por sí mismo y Ron, creo que su nombre no tiene nada de gracioso, asi que dejen de pelear antes de que tengamos problemas antes de inciar las clases- finalizó con voz autoritaria y ambos chicos se quedaron callados.

En ese momento una mujer de edad avanzada apareció -Buenas noches, soy la vicedirectora Mc Gonagall, jefa de la casa de Griffindor y profesora de transformaciones. Como algunos sabne, Hogwarts se divide en cuatro casas: Griffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, mientras estén aquí su casa será como su hogar, por cada buena acción se les sumará puntos y por cada mala se les restará, la casa que al final del año consiga más puntos ganará la copa de la casa, síganme por favor- y fueron entrando al gran comedor, donde los profesores y el resto de los estudiantes los esperaban en sus mesas. Al lado de la profesora había un banquillo en el cual había un gran sombrero viejo con agujeros que parecían darle el aspecto de tener un rostro.

-Cuando diga su nombre vayan pasando- les dijo -Hermione Granger- y la chica se acercó con timidez, luego de colocarle el sombrero, éste se movió un poco y al cabo de un rato abrió el agujero que le daba forma a su boca -¡Griffindor!- gritó, luego la chica se fue a sentar a su mesa.

-Draco Malfoy- llamó la profesora y el rubio fue con aires de superioridad hasta el banquillo, el sombrero seleccionador apenas le tocó la cabeza y volvió a hablar -¡Slytherin!- dijo. Cuando fue el turno de Ron, el tiempo que el sombrero tardó en tomar una decisión fue igual de rápido que con Malfoy excepto que lo envió a Griffindor.

-Harry Potter- y cuando fue su turno se pudo escuchar el murmullo en el salón, cosa que a Harry lo incomodaba, pero se dijo a sí mismo que tendría que acostumbrarse a eso. En cuanto le colocó el sombrero sintió una voz en su cabeza _-Mmm esto es difícil, muy difícil, veo mucho talento, valentía, astucia como pocos y un afán de probarte a tí mismo, pero ¿Dónde enviarte?-_

_-Envíame adonde pueda a hacer algo bueno por los demás, no me interesa sobresalir- _le dijo mentalmente al sombrero.

_-Ya veo, pones el bienestar general antes que tus propios intereses y no tengo duda que lo darías todo por aquellos que te rodean, una actitud típica de alguien con un corazón grande y valiente. Sin duda perteneces a ...¡Griffindor!_-gritó y en ese instante todo el salón aplaudió, en especial los miembros de su casa quienes lo recibieron alegría.

-Parece que estaremos en la misma casa- dijo Ron contento.

En ese momento el hombre, quien Harry supuso que era el director se puso de pie -Sean bienvenidos a otro año escolar, me alegra ver caras nuevas- dijo mirándolo de reojo -El celador Filch me ha recordado amablemente que la habitación del séptimo piso está prohibida para aquellos que quieran evitar una muerte dolorosa, al igual que el bosque prohibido. No quisiera aburrirlos con más cosas así que sólo queda una cosa por decir : ¡A COMER!- gritó y en ese instante las mesas se llenaron de bandejas con las comidas más deliciosas que Harry había visto en su vida.

-Esto es delicioso pruébalo- dijo Ron con la boca llena mientras le señalaba una bandeja.

-Podrías comer con la boca cerrada- comentó Hermione bufando.

-¿Te hace sentir superior corregir a los demás?- respondió él y Harry no pudo evitar reírse de la situación -¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Parecen una pareja de casados- dijo él y los dos compañeros se pusieron tan rojos como el cabello de su amigo.

-¿Saben que materia tenemos mañana?- preguntó Ron intentando cambiar de tema.

-Pociones junto con los de Slytherin y luego transformaciones, dicen que el profesor Snape es muy estricto y suele demostrar favoritismo con los de su casa-

-En ese caso será mejor que nos acostemos temprano, así estaremos descansados, tengo la impresión de que mañana será un gran día- comentó Harry quien sonreía y tenía una cucharada de pudín en la boca.

* * *

Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano y luego de un rápido desayuno fueron a la sala de pociones, la cual estaba llena de calderos, y pócimas de todos los colores. De repente la puerta del aula se abrió y entró el profesor con un aire teatral mientras apuntaba con la varita a las cortinas para que éstas se cerraran -No agitarán las varitas ni harán encantamientos tontos aquí. Pocos somos los que apreciamos la sutileza de preparar pociones, la cual es un arte que no todo el mundo domina, pero aquellos que lo hacen tienen en sus manos la llave del éxito y tal vez tener la capacidad de salvar una vida o destruirla- dijo con malicia y al ver que Harry estaba leyendo la lista de ingredientes que estaba en la mesa hizo un gesto con los labios -Pero tal vez haya gente que ya nació con dones con los que los demás sólo soñamos, los cuales les proporcionan la ventaja suficiente como para no prestar atención cuando el profesor está hablando- dijo alzando la voz y Harry se dio cuenta de que se refería él.

-Lo siento profesor, sólo estaba echando un vistazo a la lista-

-Harry Potter, nuestra nueva celebridad... Nómbreme algunos elementos vitales para la preparación de una poción revitalizante-

-Rama de árbol y moco de gusarapo señor- respondió al recordar lo leído en su libro de pociones.

-Jum, esperaba una respuesta más completa ¿Qué es un bezoar?-

-Es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve como antídoto para muchos venenos, pero siempre es aconsejable tener preparados por si acaso-

-No recuerdo haberle pedido su opinión ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?- volvió a preguntar esperando que fallara.

-Tengo entendido que son la misma cosa-

-Ya veo, es evidente que la fama viene acompañada por la soberbia- ccomentó el hombre de nariz ganchuda.

-Pero señor usted me preguntó y yo respondí correctamente ¿No era ése el propósito?-

-Un punto menos para Griffindor, por su insubordinación. Ahora abran su libro en la página cuatro. En silencio- dijo el hombre y al rato toda la clase estaba concentrada en el material.

-Te dije que Snape era injusto con aquellos que no son de Slytherin- le dijo Ron en voz baja.

-Será mejor que nos acostumbremos a eso. El año recién comienza y aún nos quedan otros seis más con él-

* * *

**Definitivamente Snape sabe como ganarse el odio de los demás. Igual los peores profesores son los que les dicen "el examen es fácil para cualquiera que haya estudiado" y despues te revientan (hablo por experiencia propia).**

**No olviden comentar ;)**


	5. Apuestas y problemas

Los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a aparecer por el horizonte, mientras todo el mundo aún dormía en su cama un chico ya estaba de pie y recorría los pasillos del colegio sigilosamente. Luego de salir por la puerta del gran comedor se dirigió hacia las afueras donde se veía una cabaña, más adelante se veían unos árboles y un camino que llevaba a un extenso bosque. Luego de asegurarse de que nadie lo viera, sacó de su mochila una caja, la cual abrió _-Ya puedes salir Hera-_ dijo el chico. Y de la caja una serpiente que estaba durmiendo abrió los ojos, se levantó y fue deslizándose lentamente hasta llegar hasta el suelo.

_-Vaya, este lugar es muy grande- _comentó la serpiente.

_-Te prometí que te hallaría un buen hogar, aquí estarás más cómoda y tendrás más libertad para moverte-_

_-Es extraño, siempre deseé poder volver a la naturaleza y ahora siento como si este fuera otro lugar-_

_-Estoy seguro de que te adaptarás fácilmente, piensa en todas las criaturas pequeñas y deliciosas que encontrarás-_

_-Te voy a echar de menos-_

_-Yo también, fuiste mi primer contacto con el mundo mágico y nunca voy a olvidarlo-_

_-Supongo que ésta es una despedida Harry-_

_-Más bien un "hasta pronto"- _le respondió mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y esbozaba una sonrisa.

* * *

Harry y Ron se encontraban yendo a la clase de encantamientos cuando chocaron con Malfoy y sus dos gorilas -Miren por donde van dúo de descerebrados- dijo el rubio.

-¿A quien llamas descerebrado?- le respondió Ron y en ese instante Crabbe y Goyle tensaron los músculos en señal de advertencia.

-Si van a armar una pelea háganlo después de la clase- comentó Harry haciendo señas a un gran reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, mostrándoles que llegaban retrasados.

-Buenos días días mis alumnos- dijo el profesor Flitwick, quien a pesar de su corto tamaño era conocido por tener un gran conocimiento de magia -Hoy aprenderemos el hechizo iluminador, muy útil cuando transitamos por caminos oscuros, repitan después de mí: ¡Lumos!-

-¡Lumos!- dijo la clase en voz alta.

-Muy bien, ahora quiero que lo intenten, no se sientan mal si no les sale a la primera, pueden empezar- y al rato muchos empezaron a decir el hechizo, pero pocos lo lograron, la mayoría de las varitas sólo lanzaban chispas o pequeñas luces, pero los únicos 3 que lograron hacer una luz potente fueron Harry, Hermione y Malfoy.

-¡Excelente! 5 puntos para Griffindor y Slytherin, recuerden que el movimiento de la varita es crucial para...- y en ese instante la clase fue interrumpida por una explosión y todos se voltearon para ver a un alumno de Griffindor que tenía la cara negra.

-Debería tener cuidado con sus hechizos señor Finnigan ¿Alguien puede decirme en qué se equivocó su compañero?- y los únicos que levantaron la mano fueron Harry y Hermione -Adelante señor Potter-

-Seamus falló en el movimiento de la varita como lo explicó usted, y no pronunció con suficiente fuerza el hechizo lo que provocó que el resultado fuera una mezcla entre el hechizo lumos y el hechizo incendio-

-Una respuesta totalmete acertada señor Potter, otros cinco puntos para Griffindor. Ahora hablan sus libros en la página cinco así podrán aprender la teoría de otros hechizos que quiero que practiquen por su cuenta-

-Eres bueno, me sorprende que no hayas terminado en Ravenclaw donde van los inteligentes- le dijo Hermione en voz baja.

-Tendrías que preguntarle al sombrero seleccionador por qué no me envió allí- respondió mientras continuaba con la lectura, a pesar de que ya la conocía de antemano.

A la salida de clases Harry había ido a la biblioteca para seguir estudiando un poco, la verdad es que preferiría estar con Ron, Hermione o con alguno de sus compañeros divirtiéndose como cualquiera otro chico normal, pero lamentablemente tenía más responsabilidades que los otros no podrían imaginar. Estaba concentrado en su libro hasta que su cicatriz empezó a dolerle un poco, era la primera vez que sentía un ardor como ése, así que se levantó en dirección hacia la enfermería cuando chocó con alguien -Lo siento mucho profesor-

-N-n-no hay problema s-señor P-p-otter, sólo t-t-tenga más cuidado por donde camina- respondió el señor Quirrel antes de seguir con su camino. A Harry le recordaba a un compañero de su escuela que también tenía un problema de tartamudeo, en especial cuando debía pararse frente a la clase y exponer su trabajo.

-Parece que tienes el mal hábito de tropezar con la gente Potter, eso pasa cuando te juntas con gentuza como Weasley y Granger- dijo Malfoy quien estaba sentado allí cerca.

-¿Por que los tratas de esa forma? Ellos nunca te han dicho y hecho nada para merecerlo-

-Weasley se burló de mi nombre el día en que nos conocimos-

-Y tú te burlaste de él porque su familia no tiene tanto dinero como la tuya, creo que eso los deja a mano y en cuanto a Hermione nunca habló contigo que yo recuerde-

-Es hija de muggles-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-

-No es de los nuestros- le dijo el chico y Harry comprendió exactamente a qué se refería.

-¡Que sus padres sean muggles no significa nada! Has visto lo que ella es capaz de hacer, mi madre era hija de muggles también y era una gran hechicera. Lo que importa no es de donde vienes sino lo que eres por tí mismo. Creí que lo habrías entendido la primera vez que te lo dije-

-Realizó el hechizo al primer intento, nada más. No creo que ella sea la gran cosa- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Quieres apostar?-

-Ahora hablas mi idioma ¿Qué propones?-

-Te apuesto a que es capaz de realizar el hechizo que nos enseñe mañana Mc Gonagall sin tener dificultad, si tengo razón empezarás a ser más amable con mis compañeros. No pido que te vuelvas su amigo, conque dejes de hablar mal de ellos es suficiente-

-¿Y qué hay para mí si te equivocas?-

-20 Galleons-

-¿20 Galleons? No te tomé por alguien tacaño, es muy poca recompensa como para arriesgarme y caer en tu juego-

-50 Galleons- le ofreció pero sólo obtuvo un bufido como respuesta.

-100 y es mi oferta final- le dijo Harry perdiendo la paciencia.

-Okay, tenemos un trato Potter- le dijo estrechando su mano.

-Ya veremos quien sale ganando. Cambiando de tema, me sorprende verte en la biblioteca solo en lugar de estar acompañado por tus dos guardaespaldas-

-El que ellos sean unos brutos sin cerebro no significa que yo lo sea. Estaba terminando mi trabajo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, honestamente la teoría me aburre, prefiero la aplicación práctica de conjuros- comentó mientras cerraba su libro.

-Te entiendo, sé que memorizar la teoría puede ser tediosa pero siempre conviene tener el conocimiento apropiado acerca de lo que estás combatiendo. Uno puede saberse de memoria muchas maldiciones pero si no sabes cual es la correcta para acabar con tu enemigo podrías llegar a morir antes de averiguarlo-

-Tal vez el próximo año el colegio vuelva a armar un club de duelo, así podremos ver lo que el grandioso Harry Potter es capaz de hacer, puede que incluso pelees contra mí-

-Algún día Malfoy, algún día...- le respondió Harry sonriendo antes de irse.

* * *

Esa tarde todos estaban en las afueras del colegio donde Madame Hooch les estaba por enseñar clases de vuelo -Buenas tardes, como verán hay una escoba para cada uno. Cuando les dé la señal, todos dirán colocarán su mano arriba de la escoba y quiero que digan ¡Arriba!- les dijo e hizo soplar con fuerza su silbato.

-¡Arriba!- gritaron todos pero pocos fueron los que lograron hacer que la escoba subiera con fuerza hasta su mano, la mayoría de las escobas se quedaron en el aire a mitad del camino hasta la mano o sólo se quedaban en el suelo.

-Parece que los únicos que han logrado hacer que sus escobas les obedezcan fueron el señor Malfoy, el señor Weasley y el señor Potter ¿Alguno ha volado antes?- preguntó, Malfoy y Ron asintieron -Ya veo, tal vez puedan hacerle una demostración a sus compañeros acerca de cómo volar. Quiero que hagan una carrera hasta la estatua que hay arriba del aula de Transformaciones. A la cuenta de tres, uno, dos, ¡TRES!- y acto seguido los tres chicos salieron disparando del suelo y ya estaban volando a gran velocidad. En el momento en que Harry montó la escoba se sintió como si estuviera en su hábitat natural, volar le produjo una sensación que no había sentido antes, como si lo hiciera desde pequeño, luego recordó adónde se encontraba y empezó a aumentar la velocidad mientras se dirigía hacia la estatua, Malfoy y Ron le llevaban la delantera.

-¡Vamos Harry!-

-¿Qué pasa Weasley? ¿No puedes hacerlo solo?- le dijo Malfoy.

-Ya verás Malfoy- y ambos estaban compitiendo por ver quien llegaría primero, Harry iba detrás de ellos hasta que de repente su escoba empezó a fallar, subía y bajaba como si estuviera loca.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Harry?- le dijo Ron.

-¡No soy yo! La escoba tiene algo- respondió asustado mientras intentaba no caerse, de repente su cicatriz volvió a dolerle y sus manos resbalaron haciendo que empezara a caer en picado. Todo se volvió negro de repente-

* * *

Harry abrió los ojos y se encontraba acostado en lo que supuso que era la enfermería del colegio, luego de parpadear un par de veces notó que no estaba solo -Al fin despiertas- le dijo una voz.

-Ron ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó mientras se incorporaba y pudo ver que también estaban Hermione y Malfoy, cosa que lo sorprendió.

-Te caíste de la escoba-

-No me caí, la escoba se volvió loca y empezó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro, además mi cicatriz empezó a dolerme y por eso perdí el control-

-Alguien hechizó esa escoba- comentó Hermione -Debe ser alguien que conozca de maldiciones-

-¿Dices que alguien quería que saliera lastimado?-

-Lastimado o peor- sugirió Ron.

-En ese caso tengo suerte de que me hayas agarrado antes de que tocara el suelo-

-De hecho no fui yo sino Malfoy, el voló a toda velocidad y saltó de la escoba para evitar que chocaras-

-¿Fuiste tú?- preguntó sorprendido.

-¿Es tan difícil de creer que un Slytherin haga una buena acción? Y luego soy yo el que prejuzga a los demás. Además si murieras no podría cobrar la apuesta-

-¿Qué apuesta?- preguntó Hermione.

-Es un asunto personal entre Potter y yo, Granger. Y tú Weasley, te sugiero que mejores tus habilidades con la escoba, puede que no esté cerca la próxima vez que tu amigo se caiga de ella- dijo antes de irse por la puerta.

-Es un arrogante insoportable- comentó Ron.

-Tal vez, pero me salvó la vida, así que podemos dejarlo ser así por esta ocasión-

En ese momento la enfermera entró a la habitación -Muy bien será mejor que dejen descansar al paciente, el horario de visitas se terminó-

-¿No podemos quedarnos un rato más señora Pomfrey?-

-No se preocupe señorita Granger para mañana su compañero ya estará como nuevo, eso si no recibe visitas a cada rato. Ahora por favor, retírense-

-Adelante vayan, nos vemos mañana en la clase de Transformaciones- dijo Harry quien no tenía intención de perderséla.

-Que te mejores pronto- le dijo Ron y ambos chicos se fueron dejándolo solo. Al cabo de un rato empezó a sentirse cansado y su mente empezó a rendirse a las necesidades de su cuerpo. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en una sala donde los muebles, las paredes y todo lo que estaba a la vista era del mismo color.

-La habitación blanca- murmuró.

-Así es- dijo una voz y cuando se volteó se volvió a encontrar con la figura de su ancestro.

-Griffindor, me alegra verte de nuevo-

-Puedes llamarme Godric, después de todo somos familia Harry, un poco lejana pero familia al fin-

-Lo siento, supongo que aún no me acostumbro a esto de hablar con mi antepasado-

-Ya lo harás, escucha no tengo mucho tiempo así que seré breve. Es acerca de lo que te ocurrió hoy-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Mi conexión contigo se amplifica cuando más necesitas, lo que pasó hoy fue algo más que alguien intentando causarte problemas-

-¿Quieres decir que alguien quería matarme? ¿Quién querría hacerlo?-

-¿No se te ocurre nadie?-

-¿Voldemort?-

-No lo sé con seguridad, tal vez fue algún antiguo seguidor suyo que quiera vengar a su amo, pero lo que es seguro es que hay una fuerza oscura rondando por los alrededores del colegio por lo que te sugiero que mantengas los ojos abiertos y estés alerta ante cualquier cosa que te parezca sospechosa-

-Intentaré vigilar mis espaldas-

-Eso espero, te recomendaría también que te mantengas cerca de tus amigos. Cuando más solo está uno, es cuando se está más vulnerable, en más de un sentido.

-Lo haré, y seguiré con mis estudios con más esmero-

-Sé que lo harás- le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Volveré a verte?-

-No lo dudaría, no abandono a mi familia tan fácilmente- respondió antes de que la habitación se oscureciera por completo.

* * *

**Vaya vaya, parece que Malfoy no es como lo aparenta, aunque la imagen de "chico malo" le va bien =D**


	6. Descubrimientos

Harry y los otros Griffindors se dirigían a la clase de Transformaciones con la profesora Mc Gonagall, una vez dentro del aula apareció la mujer -Buenos días clase,hoy aprenderemos a transformar objetos de madera en muebles, al ser del mismo material no les resultará difícil como transformar objetos en algo de distinta naturaleza- les dijo y les dio indicaciones a cada uno acerca de cómo debían realizarlo.

-Aun estás a tiempo de renunciar a la apuesta Potter- le dijo Malfoy en voz baja mientras se colocaba al lado suyo.

-Eso quisieras-

-Bien, ahora que ya han visto la teoría ¿Hay algun voluntario que quisiera hacer una demostración práctica?- preguntó la profesora.

-¿Qué me dices tú Granger? Después de todo eres la primera en levantar la mano cuando los profesores hacen una pregunta-

-Como prefieras Malfoy- le respondió y luego de releer el libro mirando las indicaciones, se dirigió hacia donde estaba la profesora mientras que Harry y el rubio la miraban expectante. La chica tosió despacio antes de mover la varita y después de decir las palabras mágicas el pedazo de tronco se transformó en una silla.

-¡Bien hecho señorita Granger! 5 puntos para Griffindor ¿Alguien más que desea intentarlo?-

-Doble o nada Potter, si Weasley es capaz de hacerlo, no solo dejaré de molestarlos sino que me sumaré a su grupito selecto de descerebrados y aduladores de profesores-

-Hecho- dijo Harry -Profesora, Ron quisiera intentarlo también-

-¿Qué?- preguntó el chico como si lo acabara de traicionar.

-Hazlo bien y te prometo 10 galleons- le dijo en voz baja y la cara del pelirrojo se iluminó como si la Navidad hubiera llegado unas semanas antes.

-De acuerdo señor Potter, Weasley, venga aquí y haga el hechizo- le indicó la profesora y al ver que el chico dudaba la mujer le dedicó una mirada severa -Cuando usted quiera señor Weasley-

-No creo que pueda hacerlo profesora- dijo arrepintiéndose al tiempo que desviaba la mirada hacia donde estaba, Harry quien le hizo un gesto con las manos y los labios que se podrían haber interpretado como "_20 galleons Ron" _y el chico sintió una renovada confianza y seguridad y logró hacer el hechizo tal y como lo hizo Hermione.

-Muy bien señor Weasley otros cinco puntos para su casa, puede retirarse-

-Bienvenido al grupo Malfoy- dijo Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No tienes idea de cuanto te detesto en este momento- le respondió haciendo un gesto con la cara mientras suspiraba admitiendo la derrota.

-Esa no es forma de tratar a tus nuevos amigos-

* * *

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban subiendo por las escaleras mientras comentaban lo sucedido en clase -Me sorprendes que hayas querido participar- le dijo la chica al pelirrojo.

-Digamos que tuve un buen incentivo- comentó mientras sonreía y se palpaba el bolsillo del pantalón haciendo ruido de monedas.

-¿Tuviste que sobornarlo para que se atreviera a hacerlo? Fue algo muy infantil Harry-

-Tal vez, pero con eso nos beneficiamos todos-

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó y el chico sólo esbozó una sonrisa mientras giraba el cuello hacia atrás como si de repente fuese a ocurrir algo increíble.

-Oigan espérenme-

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?-

-Bueno yo...quisiera...esperaba...- decía entre balbuceos como si gesticular cada palabra le resultara complicadísimo.

-Creo que lo que nuestro compañero Slytherin quiere decir es que los felicita por haber realizado el hechizo a la perfección y le gustaría acompañarnos el resto del día- finalizó Harry.

-¿Es una broma? ¿Después de como trata a los demás chicos quieres que nos juntemos con él?-

-Él ya no hará ese tipo de cosas, de hecho creo que podremos considerarlo como el miembro más nuevo de nuestro pequeño grupo ¿No es así Draco?- y el chico asintió como respuesta evitando la mirada.

-No sabía que éramos un club y ahora que lo pienso es la primera vez que lo llamas por su nombre- dijo Hermione.

-Bueno no podemos llamarlo por su apellido todo el tiempo, en un grupo tiene que haber confianza ¿No? Ven vayamos a comer algo, tengo hambre-

-Definitivamente eres raro Harry Potter- comentó la chica.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido- y cuando empezaron a caminar por la escalera ésta empezó a moverse en otra dirección.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ron asustado.

-Recuerda que a las escaleras les gusta cambiar de lugar. Oh no, miren adonde nos lleva- dijo Hermione señalando a una entrada.

-El séptimo piso-

-¿Qué están esperando? Vámonos- dijo el rubio.

-Aguarda, ya que estamos aquí podemos echar un vistazo-

-Dime que estás bromeando Harry,no se tú pero yo no he olvidado lo que dijo el profesor Dumbledore en especial lo de "una muerte dolorosa"- respondió Ron.

-Tal vez solo exageró para evitar curiosos. De ser tan peligroso hubieran puesto más seguridad, o alguna señal. Sólo veo un pasillo y una puerta-

-Oigan, es la señora Norris- dijo Hermione -Eso quiere decir que Filch no está lejos, si nos atrapan aquí tendremos muchos problemas, nos quitarán puntos y tal vez nos expulsen, ni siquiera antes de poder rendir los exámenes-

-Cálmate Hermione o te dará un ataque. Ven escondámonos del otro lado de la puerta y esperaremos a que la gata se vaya para salir-

-Está cerrada- dijo Ron haciendo fuerza en el picaporte. Harry le hizo una seña para que se corriera y apuntó con su varita a la puerta.

-Alohomora- y la puerta se abrió.

-Que coincidencia yo pensaba en hacer lo mismo-

-¿Siempre eres tan competitiva Hermione? Vengan pasen al otro lado-y los cuatro pasaron a la otra habitación mientras espiaban por el ojo de la cerradura para confirmar que la gato.

-Tenemos suerte, creo que la gata de Filch ya se fue-

-Chicos...creo que tenemos otro animal del que preocuparnos- dijo Malfoy quien estaba temblando de miedo, cosa que no era habitual en él y cuando el grupo enfocó la vista en el resto del lugar vieron a un animal que nunca jamás creyeron ver fuera de los libros o en su imaginación: cuerpo y cabeza de león, una segunda cabeza que parecía de cabra y una cola, que más que parecer eso, tenía forma de la parte delantera de una serpiente.

-¡CORRAN!- dijo Harry y mientras los demás se dirigían en dirección a la puerta, la criatura rugió y se abalanzó hacia a ellos, Harry espero a que se acerque lo suficiente para poder apuntar con su varita a los ojos de la bestia -¡Lumos máxima!- y el lugar se lleno de una luz cegadora, lo que les dio tiempo suficiente para escapar y cerrar la puerta.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Qué era esa cosa?- pregunto Ron jadeando y secándose el sudor de la frente.

-Una quimera, se las creía extintas desde hace mucho- dijo Malfoy.

-Evidentemente aún quedan ¿Cómo pueden tener una criatura así en el colegio?-

-¿No notaron que debajo de ella había una puerta-trampa?-

-Oh lo siento Hermione, no tuve oportunidad de ver el suelo, tal vez porque ¡UNA BESTIA CON FORMA DE LEON, CABRA Y SERPIENTE CASI NOS MATA!-

-La vi perfectamente Ronald, y no estoy sorda asi que no necesitas gritar. Lo que quiero decir es ¿Y si lo que hay debajo de ella es algo importante, algo que quieran mantener protegido de los demás?-

-¿Oro? ¿Tal vez algún tesoro?- preguntó Malfoy.

-Si fuera eso lo pondrían en Gringotts, en una bóveda. Es evidente que es algo tan valioso que no confían en la seguridad de los duendes y lo dejaron aquí-

-¿Algo valioso? ¿O algo peligroso?- sugirió Harry.

* * *

Al día siguiente el grupo se levantó y fueron al gran salón a tomar un desauno rápido antes de la primera hora de clases, en ese entonces fueron interrumpido por el Slytherin quien se sentó en su mesa, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para los miembros de las demás casas, en especial para los profesores quienes los miraban como si hubieran armado un espectáculo en medio del comedor.

-Parece que tu presencia aquí llama bastante la atención, casi tanto como el animal que hay en el séptimo piso- le dijo Hermione.

-Es obvio, los Malfoy sabemos como causar una impresión. Pero si mi presencia aquí les incomoda...-

-Siéntante y come tu desayuno Draco antes que lo haga levitar sobre tu cabeza- le dijo Harry sonriendo mientras lo agarraba por la túnica y lo hacía sentar al lado suyo.

-¿Ustedes que piensan?-

-¿Acerca de que Hermione?-

-De lo que sea que esté custodiando la quimera, estuve leyendo algunos libros intentando encontrar que sería tan valioso para protegerlo con una criatura así, pero no encontré nada que me convenza- dijo suspirando la chica, como si el hecho de no haber podido responder esa pregunta la tuviera frustrada. En ese momento cientos de lechuzas entraron al salón como era habitual a la hora del correo. A algunos les llevaban las noticias, a otros cartas de familiares, etc.

-No van a creer esto- dijo el rubio quien estaba sosteniendo el periódico conocido como "_El Profeta_"-

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Asaltaron Gringotts hace unos días. Los duendes intentaron ocultarlo pero parece que alguien lo descubrió-

-¿Por qué intentarían ocultar algo así?-

-Supongo que no sería bueno para su reputación si la gente se enterara de que sus bóvedas no son seguras-

-Tiene sentido ¿Qué se llevaron?-

-Según el relato de los duendes el contenido de la bóveda ya había sido trasladado semanas antes de lo ocurrido, pero les sorprende que alguien haya podido traspasar tus defensas ya que nunca antes había sucedido-

-Que disgusto se debió llevar el ladrón al ver que no había nada adentro- comentó Ron mientras devoraba su desayuno.

-Aguarden un momento- dijo Harry -¿No les parece coincidencia que el banco haya sido asaltado y el hecho de que pusieran una criatura así de peligrosa en el colegio para que haga de guardián?-

-¿Adónde quieres llegar?-

-Me refiero a que si lo que había en la bóveda de Gringotts se encuentra en el colegio ahora mismo, por lo que he oído éste es el sitio más seguro que hay-

-Hay que estar muy loco para querer intentar a Hogwarts a hurtadillas sin ser detectado y más aún intentar pasar esa bestia-

-No lo sé Draco, algo me dice que lo que sea que custodie la quimera es algo por lo que vale la pena arriesgarse- dijo Harry. Los cuatro amigos estaban en la biblioteca estudiando y de paso buscaban información en los libros de historia, con la esperanza de poder encontrar información acerca de lo que se encontraba en el colegio.

-¿Por qué no buscaste libros más interesantes Hermione?-

-Si hay algo que sea tan valioso como para ponerle semejante protección debe ser algo antiguo, tal vez una joya mística o un libro de magia negra muy peligroso-

-Éstos libros son tan aburridos que preferiría estar estudiando pociones-

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo, es una clase interesante-

-Sólo para los Slytherin, si eres de otra casa no esperes recibir cumplidos o puntos por parte de Snape-

-Creo que exageras-

-Oigan miren esto, según este libro hay tres objetos mágicos que han aparecido a través de la historia pero que su rastro se perdió a través de los siglos, se los considera invaluables y al mismo tiempo poderosos: la piedra filosofal, la joya de los elementos y el anillo del poder-

-¿Para qué sirven?- preguntó Harry.

-La joya de los elementos, como su nombre lo indica, es capaz de controlar el agua, el aire, la tierra y el fuego, se dice que los primeros magos elementales obtuvieron sus poderes gracias a la magia de la gema; el anillo del poder le daba a su portador una tremenda cantidad de magia y habilidades únicas pero que era peligroso de controlar por lo que pocos se atrevieron a usarlo y la piedra filosofal es capaz de transformar el metal en oro y crear un elíxir que garantiza la vida eterna-

-¿Qué me dicen? ¿Creen que uno de esos objetos está en el colegio?-

-Probablemente, yo me jugaría por la última opción-

-¿En qué te basas Harry?-

-El anillo y la joya son bastantes poderosos, pero no como para arriesgarse tanto o para justificar tanta seguridad, si un mago quisiera aumentar sus poderes sólo debería conseguir libros de magia antigua o magia negra y entrenar durante un par de años. En cambio, riqueza ilimitada y vida eterna, éso no es algo que puedas encontrar en alguna tienda-

-Por no mencionar que quien traspasó la seguridad de Gringotts es alguien que ya tiene habilidades como pocos- dijo el Slytherin.

-Exacto-

-Entonces eso es lo que oculta el profesor Dumbledore, ahora la pregunta sería ¿De quién?-

-Tal vez la misma persona que trató de tirar a Harry de la escoba- comentó Hermione y el grupo quedó en silencio.

* * *

Harry estaba caminando por las afueras del colegio, se podía ver a los jugadores de Quidditch practicando para el próximo partido, Griffindor había ganado a Hufflepuff y Slytherin contra Ravenclaw, por lo que el próximo encuentro sería entre los leones y las serpientes. Al verlos volar con tanta velocidad y gracia Harry tenía cada vez más la intención de anotarse al equipo el próximo año, y ser parte del juego; siguió caminando hasta llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid, la cual se podía ver que había gente en casa debido al humo que salía de la chimenea, una vez fuera golpeó la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-

-Soy yo, ábreme Hagrid-

-¡Harry! Que sorpresa, creí que no tendrías tiempo de venir a visitarme-

-Las clases me mantienen ocupado ¿Y tú como te encuentras?-

-Bastante bien, intentando seguir con mis obligaciones de guardabosques ¿Quieres un té?-

-Sí gracias. Oye Hagrid ¿Tú sabes de criaturas mágicas?-

-Claro, cuidado de Criaturas mágicas era mi materia preferida cuando era estudiante-

-Entonces sabrás algo de quimeras- y ante la mención de ese animal el hombre casi tira las tazas al suelo.

-¿Cómo...?-

-...lo sé? No importa, lo que realmente importa es que hace una bestia tan peligrosa en un castillo lleno de estudiantes-

-Bonnie no es peligrosa, sólo incomprendida-

-¿Bonnie?- rió Harry al escuchar el nombre de la criatura -Creo que estarás de acuerdo en que la persona que se coloque delante suyo tendría suerte de salir vivo-

-Ninguna criatura mágica ataca sin razón Harry. Sé que parece feroz pero es parte de su naturaleza, además mientras cumpla con su deber de guardiana es la razón por la que está aquí-

-¿Y que es lo que custodia exactamente?-

-No puedo decírtelo Harry, se lo prometí al profesor Dumbledore-

-¿Es lo que sacaste de Gringotts el día que fuimos a hacer la compra de materiales verdad? Y no me equivoco al suponer que es algo muy valioso, una joya, o tal vez... una piedra- y al decir esa palabra su amigo se desplomó en un sillón y suspiró sintiendosé derrotado por el niño.

-Eres demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien ¿Lo sabías?- le dijo Hagrid y Harry esbozó una sonrisa.

* * *

**¡Buenas! ¿Qué les parece el cambio del trío por un cuarteto? Siempre quise a Malfoy dentro del grupo, ya de por sí, Harry tiene demasiadas peleas, así que le viene bien un aliado más. No olviden dejar reviews. **


	7. Una navidad como pocas

El silencio parecía reinar en la cabaña de Hagrid hasta que Harry retomó la conversación -Entonces... lo que el director Dumbledore oculta en el castillo es la piedra filosofal de la que hablan las leyendas-

-Una leyenda cierta sí. El creador de la piedra es Nicolas Flamel, el gran alquimista y un viejo amigo de Dumbledore-

-¿Por qué Flamel le pidió que la ocultara?-

-De hecho fue todo lo contrario, Dumbledore sabía que alguien estaba detrás de ella y se ofreció a protegerla-

-Espero que con la quimera alcance para protegerla-

-Bonnie es una excelente guardiana, dudo que alguien pueda contra ella. Además no es la única protección que tiene-

-¿Quieres decir que además de la quimera hay otros animales?-

-No, yo me encargué de conseguirle al profesor Dumbledore la quimera, los profesores colaboraron con lo que es su área de especialidades-

-Ahora entiendo, por ejemplo la profesora Mc Gonagall habrá transformado algo que sirva de seguridad, igual que Flitwick con los encantamientos y Snape con las pociones-

-Exacto, así que entiendes que quien intente hacerse con la piedra no la tendrá fácil-

-Es bueno saberlo- respondió Harry y cuando un par de chispas saltaron por la chimenea hubo algo que llamó su atención -No sabía que te gustaba ir de cacería-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó el hombre y se volteó al ver lo que miraba Harry donde se podían ver un carcaj lleno de flechas y una ballesta -Ah eso, no soy un cazador. Ha habido problemas en el bosque prohibido y por eso llevo protección cuando hago mis rondas nocturnas-

-¿Qué clase de problemas?-

-No creo que sea algo que quieras saber-

-Dímelo, ahora ya despertaste mi curiosidad- dijo Harry y Hagrid le trajo un pañuelo el cual tenía manchas de una sustancia que parecía ser plata derretida o el mercurio que hay en los termómetros que usan las personas no mágicas.

-Esto Harry es sangre de unicornio, alguien o algo ha estado lastimándolos y he estado intentando averiguar quien fue-

-Si quieres puedo acompañarte al bosque-

-Te lo agradezco pero no es lugar para que un niño deambule, ni siquiera tú. De todas formas te agradezco tu ayuda- le dijo sonriendo -Santo cielo mira la hora que es, creo que deberías volver al castillo-

-Tienes razón Hagrid, espero que nos veamos pronto, cuídate-

-Tú también y espero que lo que discutimos aquí no lo andes mencionando por el colegio

-¿Para que están los amigos?- respondió sonriendo.

* * *

Mientras Harry volvía al castillo noto que había algo raro en la puerta principal y cuando volteó hacia arriba vio un pequeño hilo que iba desde la entrada hasta arriba. Quería entrar al castillo para contarle a sus amigos lo que había descubierto pero por alguna razón su instinto le decía que debía esperar aunque no sabía exactamente qué, justo en ese instante dos alumnos de tercero de Slytherin lo empujaron para abrirse paso y cuando se acercaron a la puerta un líquido viscoso y verde les cayó encima.

-¿Qué diablos es esta cosa? ¡Por Merlín! ¡Huele peor de lo que se ve!-

-¡Fue él!- dijo su compañero.

-Yo no hice nada- se defendió Harry.

-Que coincidencia que justo te encontraras aquí cuando esto sucedió ¿Crees que por ser alguien famoso puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana?- dijo el más grande acercándose a él Harry sacó su varita para defenderse.

-Mira nada más, el pequeño Potter cree que puede contra nosotros dos- comentó riendo.

-_¡Petrificus totalus!_- exclamó Harry y el chico cayó desplomado al suelo como una piltrafa.

-Te enseñaré a respetar a tus mayores mocoso- y antes de que pudiera lanzarle un hechizo Harry fue más rápido -¡_Expelliarmus!_- y su oponente saltó hacia atrás mientras su varita iba en dirección contraria. En ese instante se escucharon unos aplausos y cuando Harry se volteó vio a dos chicos pelirrojos, los cuales eran idénticos.

-Muy buen show ¿No te parece Fred?- dijo uno.

-Sin duda George, una broma que termina en un duelo no es algo que se ve todos los días-

-¿Fueron ustedes?- preguntó el chico que Harry había desarmado.

-Por supuesto tonto ¿No creerás que una broma tan fantástica como ésa pudo haber sido planeada por alguien que no fuéramos nosotros?-

-Ya lo verán, le diremos al profesor Snape-

-Uy que miedo, mira como temblamos- respondió George.

-Podrían haberme ayudado- les dijo Harry quien se acercó a ellos.

-Ibamos a hacerlo pero teníamos curiosidad acerca de si podrías defenderte de ellos, después de todo ¿Qué son un par de estudiantes luego de derrotar al Innombrable?-

-¿Cómo supiste lo de la broma?-

-No lo sabía, simplemente sentí que debía esperar-

-Vaya vaya ¿Qué te parece Fred? Tal vez Harry Potter tiene potencial para ser uno de los nuestros. Da gusto saber que el legado de los albortadores continúe una vez que ya no estemos-

-Creo que ustedes dos están mal de la cabeza y yo también debo estarlo por no avisarle de esto a la profesora Mc Gonagall-

-No lo hagas, créeme que en este lugar, que uno de los bromistas Weasley esté en deuda contigo es algo que te conviene-

-Sí Harry, aún eres pequeño pero pronto descubrirás lo excitante que es ir en contra de las normas-

-No olvides molestar a los Slytherin-

-Jamás podré olvidar la cara que pusieron esos dos, hacía rato que deseaba bajarles los humos- dijo su gemelo antes de irse. Harry no pudo evitar reírse de la situación, justo en ese momento aparecieron sus amigos.

-¿Dónde estabas? Te buscamos desde hace rato-

-Estaba tomando el té en lo de Hagrid, por cierto yo tenía razón-

-¿Acerca de qué?- preguntó Draco.

-La piedra filosofal está en Howgarts-

* * *

Los cuatro chicos estaban entrando a la clase de pociones con Snape. Una vez que todos los estudiantes entraron apareció el profesor, con su túnica negra de siempre y su mirada glacial -Tengo entendido que el profesor Flitwick les enseñó el encantamiento incendio hace poco, por lo que hoy aprenderemos a preparar una poción que sirva para tratar quemaduras, muy útil para aquellos tontos que en lugar de hacer bien ese hechizo se queman a sí mismos- dijo mirando de reojo a Neville quien tenía la mano de la varita vendada -No tengo todo el día así que formen parejas de a dos, rápido- Hermione se colocó con Ron, Neville con Seamus y Harry con Draco lo cual no pasó desapercibido para la clase y para Snape.

-Señor Malfoy ¿Está seguro de que quiere trabajar con Potter? Si desea puede buscarse un compañero más apto para esta clase-

-Está bien profesor, no hay problema, gracias-

-Como prefiera. Bien abran sus libros en la página dieciocho, allí tendrán las instrucciones de como realizar la poción- y todos empezaron a trabajar.

-Cualquiera pensaría que Snape duda de que pueda realizar la poción. Es evidente que no le agrado-

-No lo tomes personal Harry, no le agrada nadie-

-Nadie que no sea de Slytherin-

-Vas entendiendo-

* * *

Los chicos estaban en la torre de astronomía la cual ya sabían que estaría desocupada -Recuérdame por qué estamos aquí- dijo Ron quien estaba aburrido mientras revisaba unos libros que había llevado Hermione.

-Tenemos que encontrar todo lo que podamos acerca de las quimeras-

-¿Para qué? No me digas que intentarás evidar a la bestia y quedarte con la piedra-

-No seas tonto, es para averiguar si la criatura tiene alguna debilidad, de ser así le informaremos al profesor Dumbledore para que tome medidas y mejore la seguridad-

-Estoy seguro que él ya ha pensado en la posibildad de que alguien logre vencer o al menos traspasar a la bestia-

-Hagrid me dijo que además de la quimera había otras clases de defensas, ya saben: encantamientos, hechizos protectores, etcétera-

-¿Ves Hermione? No hay nada de que preocuparse- dijo Ron.

-Yo no estaría tan segura, miren aquí encontré algo. Según este libro la mejor forma de lidiar con una quimera es atacando de a varios al mismo tiempo ya que al tener tres pares de ojos se distrae fácilmente , el problema es que al estar en una habitación pequeña no tendríamos mucha movilidad para evadir sus ataques-

-Yo podría encargarme de la serpiente, tal vez pueda hacer que no nos ataque-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Le dirías por favor que convenza a las otras cabezas de que no nos lastimen y nos dejen pasar?- dijo Draco.

-Podría intentarlo, después de todo soy el único del grupo que habla Pársel- respondió y los tres chicos lo miraron con los ojos abiertos ante ese comentario..

-¿De veras puedes hablar la lengua de las serpientes?-

_-De veras-_ dijo en un tono que parecía un siseo.

-¡Wow! Es increíble- dijo Ron.

-Es raro que el sombrero no te haya enviado a mi casa, hubieras quedado bien allí- comentó el rubio.

-Creo que vio en mí más de Griffindor que de Slytherin, en fin. Si queremos pasar esa bestia necesitaremos algun buen truco-

-¿Por qué diablos querríamos hacerlo?-

-Para asegurarnos que el que intentó tirarme de la escoba no la consiga-

-Algo se nos ocurrirá. Tenemos tiempo para pensar durante las vacaciones de navidad, yo iré a pasarla con mis padres-

-Mi hermano Charlie vendrá de visita, estudia dragones-

-¿Tú también irás a ver a tu familia Draco?-

-No lo sé, mis padres arreglan fiestas con la gente de la alta sociedad y son muy aburridas, la verdad preferiría quedarme, pero mi madre dice que es irrespetuoso no acudir así que no tengo muchas opciones-

-Supongo que esta es la última vez que nos vemos hasta dentro de dos semanas-

-Espero que logres mantenerte ocupado- dijo Ron quien había sacado una barra de chocolate del bolsillo y empezó a devorarla, los demás lo miraron haciendo una mueca -¿Qué? ¿Es pecado tener hambre?-

-No, el pecado es no compartir- respondió Draco y le quitó el dulce de las manos.

* * *

El día siguiente de Navidad Harry se había levantado temprano y luego de un rápido desayuno se dispuso a seguir estudiando, si bien ya tenía aprendido el material como para aprobar segundo año no quería dejar de aprender cosas nuevas. En ese entonces llegó su lechuza con un paquete -Hola Hope, no te esperaba- le dijo, el ave ululó en señal de respuesta y le dio un pequeño pellizco, Harry le dio un dulce mientras desenvolvía el paquete, el cual tenía una nota que decía lo siguiente:

_Tu padre me lo dejó poco antes de morir, es tiempo de que te sea devuelto  
lo que te pertenece por derecho. Intenta no causar problemas._  
_¡Feliz Navidad!_

Cuando Harry abrio el contenido se dio cuenta de que era una capa, elegante y suave como la seda, aunque algo grande para su cuerpo, pero supuso que con el tiempo le quedaría. Estaba pensando como podría una capa causar problemas se la probó y en ese instante obtuvo la respuesta, la parte de su cuerpo que estaba envuelta desapareció enseguida, como si no estuviera allí -Una capa para volverse invisible- se dijo a sí mismo -Genial-

* * *

Esa misma noche Harry decidió estrenar su regalo y dio una pequeña caminata por los pasillos, cuando dobló por un pasillo vio a Snape y a Quirrel, y decidió guardar silencio.

-Parece que te subestimé Quirrel, nunca creí que fueras capaz de algo como eso-

-N-n-no t-tengo idea d-de que hablas S-severus-

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo sabes muy bien de lo que hablo. Más te vale recordar con quién está tu lealtad o será la última vez que tengamos este tipo de charla- le dijo mirándolo con frialdad antes de irse.

_"Snape debe ser quien quiere la piedra, debo hablar cuanto antes con Hagrid. Ojalá los chicos estuvieran aquí"_- pensó Harry. Como no era tan tarde salió del colegio sin ser detectado y fue a la cabaña de su amigo, las luces estaban prendidas pero no había nadie en casa, fue cuando recordó que había problemas en el bosque y que Hagrid se estaba encargando de eso, Harry sabía que debía irse pero su curiosidad pudo más que él y decidió entrar al bosque prohibido.

-Los gemelos tenían razón, romper las reglas es bastante excitante- se dijo mientras caminaba por el lugar, en ese momento un ruido llamó la atención y vio a un unicornio pastando, como Harry era invisible el animal no se percató de su presencia, era majestuoso y al ser luna llena parecía brillar en la noche. Cuando se quitó la capa y el animal lo vio se asustó al principio pero al ver que Harry no era una amenaza se tranquilizó, tomo un poco de pasto del suelo y se lo ofreció, de a poco se fue acercando hasta que empezó a comer.

-Eso es, buen chico- le dijo mientras lo acariciaba, de repente la cicactriz le empezó a doler y retrocedió para apoyarse en un árbol y fue cuando un sujeto encapuchado apareció de la nada y con su varita hizo conjurar unas dagas en el aire que se clavaron en el cuello del animal, quien murió casi al instante. Harry contemplo horrorizado como esa persona se acercó al cuerpo y empezó a beber de él, cuando terminó se puso de pie y caminó en dirección hacia él; no sabía si correr o combatir a esa cosa, y cuando la mano de la figura encapuchada estaba a centímetros de su rosto creyó que sería el fin hasta que desde arriba del árbol donde estaba apoyado, una serpiente descendió y le mordió el brazo haciendo que este retrocediera.

-_Aléjate de él-_ dijo la serpiente.

-¡_Hera! Me salvaste-_

_-¿Cómo te atreves?_ - siseó el encapuchado -_¡Tú debes obedecerme a mí!_-

-_Mi lealtad es con Harry no contigo_- respondió la serpiente. Justo en ese instante unas flechas se dispararon hacia los árboles y cuando se voltearon vieron que era Hagrid armado con una ballesta y acompañado de un perro negro.

-¡Hagrid!-

-¿Harry? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- y cuando vio al encapuchado éste desapareció en dirección opuesta.

-No sabes como me alegra verte-

-Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar a este bosque?-

-Sentí curiosidad, lo siento. Menos mal que ambos estaban aquí para ayudarme- le dijo mientras miraba a la serpiente y le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Pobre animal, no tuvo oportunidad- comentó Hagrid al ver el unicornio muerto.

-Esa cosa lo mató y empezó a beber de su sangre ¿Era un vampiro?-

-No, los vampiros beben sangre humana. La sangre de unicornio tiene propiedades mágicas, incluso puede ayudar a alguien que esté al borde de la muerte, pero es algo tan puro y tan sagrado que el solo considerar la idea es una aberración. Vamos te llevaré al colegio y quiero que te mantengas lejos de aquí-

-No tienes que pedírmelo dos veces- respondió él y se acercó a la serpiente que estaba en el suelo -_Gracias por salvarme la vida, te debo una_-

-_Siempre te ayudaré. Ahora ya tienes una idea de con quién te enfrentas-_

_-¿Él...?-_

_-Sí, sea quien sea, también puede hablar la lengua de las serpientes ¿Ya antes lo habías visto?-_

-_Sí, creo que lo conozco-_ respondió mordiéndose el labio mientras suspiraba.

* * *

**¡Holis! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo. Pronto verán más acción en el proximo ¡Adieu!**


	8. Pruebas y un duelo singular

El grupo estaba reunido en la biblioteca mientras discutían acerca de los últimos acontecimientos -¿Estás seguro de lo que dices Harry?-

-Completamente, esa criatura era Voldemort- respondió y al decir su nombre los demás hicieron un gesto.

-No puedo imaginar lo que sucedería si lograra conseguir la pieda. Debemos alterar a los profesores- sugirió Hermione.

-Olvídenlo, no nos creerían y solo conseguiríamos perder puntos ya que técnicamente, yo no debería haber estado fuera de la cama a altas horas de la noche y mucho menos en el bosque prohibido-

-Dumbledore te creería. El ya se ha enfrentado al señor de las tinieblas antes, y es una de las pocas personas que ha vivido para contarlo- dijo Draco.

-Se dice que la única persona a la que el innombrable le teme es Dumbledore, él fue su maestro y lo conoce muy bien- comentó Ron.

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo- dijo suspirando.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, luego de salir de encantamientos se dirigieron al despacho de la profesora Mc Gonagall quien estaba concentrada en sus asuntos que no notó que el cuarteto estaba delante de ella hasta que levantó la vista -¿Puedo ayudarlos?-

-Sí, tenemos que hablar con el director, es urgente-

-El profesor Dumbledore ha salido por un asunto de último momento y no volverá hasta mañana-

-¿Quiere decir que no está?-

-Es obvio señor Weasley, lo que sea que quieran decirle pueden darme el mensaje a mí y yo se lo transmitiré al director cuando vuelva-

-Pero no hay tiempo profesora, es acerca de la piedra filosofal- dijo Harry, y ante la mención de la piedra la mujer abrió los ojos mientras ponía cara de sorpresa.

-No sé como se enteraron de ese asunto y francamente no quiero saberlo, ya que de hacerlo tendría que quitarle muchos puntos a cada uno-

-Pero profesora, alguien intentará hacerse con ella y sin Dumbledore...-

-Me sorprende señorita Granger, de todos ustedes es la única con juicio y respeto por las normas. Puedo asegurarles que la piedra está muy bien resguardada y seguirá así hasta que el director vuelva, ahora por favor vuelvan a sus asuntos y no quiero oírlos hablar del tema o me veré obligada a castigarlos a todos- dijo con un tono severo.

-Esto fue una pérdida de tiempo- dijo Ron.

-No del todo, al menos ya sabemos que quien desee robar la piedra lo intentará esta noche-

-¿Cómo creen que logró traspasar las barreras mágicas que protegen el castillo?-

-Tal vez tenga ayuda desde adentro, tal vez ni siquiera lo intentará en persona simplemente le pedirá a su seguidor que lo haga por él-

-¿Sigues creyendo que el profesor Snape está involucrado en el robo de la piedra?-

-Ustedes no estaban cuando yo ví amenazar al profesor Quirrel-

-Puede que hayas mal interpretado la situación, el profesor Snape puede ser algo rudo pero no es un aliado del señor tenebroso- dijo el rubio.

-Lo dices sólo porque regala puntos a Slytherin y les quita a las demás casas sin motivo- respondió Ron.

-Eso no importa ahora, lo que sí es que necesitamos asegurarnos que la piedra esté a salvo, es por eso que esta noche iremos por ella-

-¿Estás diciendo de ir hacia donde está esa bestia e intentar atravesar las trampas que han puesto los profesores?-

-Sé que suena una locura...-

-¡Es porque lo es! Podríamos salir lastimados o muertos, no sabemos qué podría haber allí. Lo siento pero no cuenten conmigo-

-Eres un cobarde-

-A diferencia de tí Weasley no necesito probar mi valor. Lo lamento pero esto es demasiado para unos alumnos de primer año-

Ron estaba a punto de protestar pero Harry lo detuvo con la mano -Está bien Draco, no hay problema-

-Pero Harry...-

-Él tiene derecho a elegir hasta que punto seguir y cuando detenerse. Yo lo entiendo-

-¿De veras?-

-Claro, yo también he tenido miedo a veces y es algo completamente normal. Además nos vendría bien alguien que le avise de nuestro plan al director cuando vuelva al colegio, hasta entonces Draco- dijo ofreciéndole la mano, el rubio esbozó una sonrisa y le correspondió el gesto.

-Gracias-

-Ahora eres parte del grupo, te veremos mañana en la manaña- dijo guiñándole el ojo.

* * *

Esa noche los tres Griffindor se habían cubierto con la capa invisible de Harry, cuando les había contado acerca de ella se entusiasmaron y Ron no pudo esperar para verla en acción. Luego de pasar por el retrato de la dama gorda y evitar a la gata de Filch llegaron al séptimo piso, la puerta que daba a la habitación de la quimera ya estaba abierta, entraron cuidadosamente y vieron un violín siendo tocado por sí mismo, evidentemente gracias a un hechizo, las dos cabezas grandes se encontraban dormidas y de repente la cola de serpiente apareció de repente.

-Harry haz algo-

-¿Cómo qué?-

-No sé, di algo en Pársel, tal vez funcione-

-Veré que puedo hacer- y cuando se acercó un poco a la criatura la miró a los ojos -_Tranquila, no hemos venido a causar problemas-_

_-El que vino antes me advirtió de ustedes. Dijo que intentarían robar lo que protegemos-_

_-Es mentira, el vino a robarla, quiere usar su poder para fines malvados-_

_-¿Cómo sé que no estás mintiendo?-_

_-Sólo somos tres niños de once años ¿Parecemos la clase de persona que roba cosas ajenas o que querrían dominar el mundo?-_

_-Supongo que tienes razón. Apresúrense, antes de que mis hermanos despierten- _y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar a la puerta-trampa que había debajo de sus pies. Mientras se acercaban sigilosamente se dieron cuenta de algo: la música se había detenido, empezaron a moverse despacio hasta que un ruido detrás suyo rompió el silencio.

-¡Espérenme!-

-¿Tú?-

-Chicos, creo que estamos en problemas- dijo Ron al ver que las otras dos cabezas empezaron a parpadear y a moverse.

-¡AHORA!- y antes de que pudieran atacarlos se lanzaron por la entrada del suelo antes de que acabaron con ellos. Luego de una gran caída terminaron sobre una montaña de arena, lo suficientemente blanda para que amortiguara su caída.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Draco?- le preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-¿Tú qué crees? Vine a ayudarlos, dudo de que puedan llegar lejos sin mi ayuda-

-¿Qué sucedió con eso de que venir aquí es una locura?-

-Sí bueno, cambié de opinión. Será mejor que sigamos adelante-

-¿Tú sabías que él se sentiría culpable y vendría verdad?- le dijo Hermione al oído.

-No perdía nada con intentarlo. Demándame- respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Luego de pasar a otra habitación vieron un largo pasillo, en el cual el suelo estaba lleno de pétalos de flores y había enredaderas y plantas en las paredes.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Hay que cruzarlo? Qué fácil- dijo Ron y antes de que avanzara el rubio lo agarródel brazo.

-No puedo creer que seas tan ingenuo Weasley, dudo mucho que sea sólo eso. Hay una trampa aquí, puedo sentirla ¿Ustedes que creen?-

-Creo que las flores son la trampa. Pero no se bien cómo-

-¿Alguno de ustedes tiene algo que pueda lanzar?- y el único que levantó fue Ron quien sacó un chocolate del bolsillo.

-¿Alguna vez dejas de comer?- dijo Hermione suspirando y le sacó el dulce de la mano -_Winguardium leviosa_- y el dulce levitó por el aire hasta llegar adonde estaban las plantas, de repente las flores de las paredes empezaron a expulsar un líquido de color amarillo que, al cabo de unos segundos, desintegró al objeto.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-Al parecer las flores detectan el movimiento y lanzan lo que probablemente es un líquido venenoso- dijo la chica.

-Es obvio que es venenoso ¿Vieron como quedó mi chocolate?-

-¿Cómo podremos avanzar?-

-Tal vez no debemos caminar, miren los pétalos del suelo, están en buen estado. Sugiero que debemos arrastrarnos- respondió Harry.

-¿Arrastrarnos?-

-Parece ser la única opción-

-Serpientes antes que leones- dijo Ron al rubio.

-¿Y por que debo ir primero?-

-Llegaste tarde-

-¿Y eso que importa?-

-Olvídenlo, lo haré yo- finalizó Hermione y antes de que pudieran decir algo algo ella ya estaba en el suelo -¿Qué están esperando?-

-Tiene agallas, sin duda-

-Vamos, será mejor que nos apresuremos- le dijo Harry. Cuando llegaron a la siguiente habitación había otra entrada, pero no tenía una puerta sólo unas llamas rojas y azules, se podía ver una mesa con varias cosas, una botella con una poción, distintos ingredientes, un caldero hirviendo y una nota que decía lo siguiente:

_La poción que ves adelante te permitirá seguir adelante, pero viene con un aditivo:  
un veneno poderoso cuyos efectos son rápidos y efectivos. En la mesa encontrarás muchos ingredientes  
pero sólo la mitad sirven para preparar el antídoto, un ingrediente de más o uno de menos y la llama_  
_de tu vida se apagará en unos instantes, elige sabiamente._

-¿Qué hacemos? Hay tantos ingredientes, es evidente que es una poción muy complicada, se necesita un nivel avanzado de conocimiento de pociones para preparar el antídoto-

-¿Ustedes saben?- preguntó Ron a Harry y Hermione quien estaban leyendo la lista de ingredientes disponibles.

-No creo que pueda, con lo que tengo estudiado podría aprobar los examenes de segundo, tercero como mucho, pero no más- el grupo estaba en silencio hasta que Draco empezó a sonreír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Es un día memorable, el gran Harry Potter y la sabelotodo Granger no saben la respuesta a una tarea y yo sí-

-¿Sabes como preparar la poción?-

-No exactamente- respondió y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, cuando sacó un objeto Harry y Hermione se dieron cuenta enseguida que quiso decir.

-¿Eso es..?-

-Síp, un bezoar, una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra, un antídoto para casi todos los venenos conocidos, si mal no recuerdo- dijo triunfante -Aunque no puedo asegurar que funcione con la poción que preparó el profesor Snape, es obvio que le puso mucho empeño-

-¿Dónde conseguiste uno?-

-Por ahí...-

-¿Lo robaste del despacho de Snape-

-Del _profesor_ Snape, y no lo robé, sólo me tomé una pequeña libertad debido a las circunstancias. Lamentablemente sólo hay cantidad para uno-

-Supongo que no hay otra opción. Dámela Draco-

-Pero Harry...-

-Ya lo oyeron Hermione, sólo uno de nosotros puede pasar al siguiente nivel-

-Lo dices como si fuera un juego-

-Lo siento, pero no hay otra opción. Les agradezco mucho que me hayan acompañado hasta acá, rara vez he visto amigos leales como ustedes- les dijo sonriendo y ofreciendo su mano, Ron y Hermione apoyaron las suyas sobre la de él.

-No te pongas sentimental ahora Potter-

-Vamos, incluso tú también estás de acuerdo con lo que dijo- respondió Hermione.

-Sí, pero no pueden culparme por intentar negarlo- dijo antes de apoyar la suya también -Si sobrevivimos a esto, no olvides compartir el crédito-

-No podría olvidarme de su invaluable ayuda- dijo mientras se bebía la poción, la cual tenía un gusto horrible. Y se dirigió hacia la entrada en llamas.

* * *

Luego de pasar por la entrada se tragó el bezoar de un bocado, el cual afortunadamente no tenía sabor alguno, al descender por una escalera logró ver una figura de espaldas frente a un espejo, como estaba oscuro no pudo ver bien al principio pero al acercarse notó enseguida el objeto en su cabeza: un turbante-

-¿Profesor Quirrell?-

-Vaya vaya Potter, me sorprende cuan lejos has llegado. Aunque no debería hacerlo, después de todo eres un joven excepcional-

-Pero no entiendo, Snape...-

-Sí, el tiene el perfil ¿No? A su lado nadie sospecharía del p-pobre t-t-tartamudo p-p-profesor Quirrell-

-Pero yo lo vi a usted y a Snape discutiendo, él lo acusaba de hacer algo y de que no le era leal a él-

-No amiguito, él me acusó de no ser leal a Dumbledore, en especial por mi intento de hacerlo caer de la escoba-

-¿Fue usted?-

-Sabía que eras un problema desde hace tiempo, no sólo al ser capaz de unir al joven Malfoy en su grupito, sino por ser demasiado talentoso y de mente ágil, sacabas excelentes notas en las otras clases, incluso el profesor Snape tuvo que admitir que eras talentoso para las pociones, creo que la palabra "dotado" fue la que utilizó-

_¿Snape me hizo un halago?_ pensó Harry y en ese momento vio que detrás de Quirrell había un enorme espejo, y el profesor se dio cuenta de lo que había visto -Ah si, el famoso espejo de Oesed, se dice que quien lo vea sus mas grandes deseos y sueños aparecen en él, en mi caso estoy con la piedra en mis manos, la cuestión es ¿Como conseguirla?-

_-Usa al chico- _dijo una voz penetrante, que Harry no supo de donde provenía.

-Ven aquí Potter-

-No-

-¡Te he dicho que vengas!-

_-Déjame hablar con él-_

-Pero maestro ¿Está seguro?-

_-Es algo que debo hacer en persona- _ respondió la voz, en ese momento Quirrell se dio vuelta y luego de quitarse el turbante poco a poco lo que vio Harry lo dejó boquiabierto: era una segunda cabeza, alojada en la nuca del profesor -Nos encontramos de nuevo Harry Potter-

-¡Tú!-

-Sí, la vida no ha sido justa conmigo en estos años. Me he convertido en algo poco más que un espectro, debo alojarme en otros cuerpos para sobrevivir, como un parásito, hasta ahora la sangre de unicornio me ha mantenido con vida, pero no eso no es suficiente, necesito la piedra, es lo único que puede ayudarme y creo que sólo tú puedes conseguirla-

-¡Nunca te ayudaré!-

-Valiente, igual que tu padre. No seas tonto, tú puedes ser mejor que él, a mi lado podrías convertirte en el segundo hechicero más poderoso. Somos iguales, ambos nacimos con dones y talentos, como la lengua Pársel ¿Por que desperdiciar nuestros dones? Tú y yo somos muy parecidos, merecemos lo mejor, lo especial-

-Yo tenía algo especial: mi familia- respondió antes de sacar su varita.

-Eres un tonto, igual que tus padres y Dumbledore ¡Desármalo!- le dijo a Quirrell y su cuerpo volvió a voltearse. Ambos magos estaban frente a frente apuntándose con las varitas.

Harry atacó primero -¡_Expelliarmus!_-

-_¡Protego!_- y logró bloquear su ataque -Nada mal Potter, pero el talento innato no lo es todo, la experiencia siempre es mejor- _¡Innarceous!_- y unas cuerdas aparecion alrededor de él inmovilizándolo.

-Ahora vas a hacer lo que te digo como un buen niño- le dijo y cuando lo agarró del cuello empezó a salir humo de sus manos y en su cara se podía notar el dolor.

-¡Mis manos! ¿Qué es esta magia?- preguntó Quirrell asustado, en ese momento las cuerdas que lo inmovilizaban desaparecieron y Harry supo al instante lo que debía hacer, se puso de pie y empezó a pasar sus manos por el rostro y el cuello del adulto, quien chillaba de dolor. Al cabo de un momento su cara empezó a consumirse hasta que se volvió ceniza al igual que su cuerpo, luego de eso vio a un espíritu salir de los restos de Quirrell, quien lanzó un chillido antes de desaparecer.

-Nos volveremos a ver- dijo Harry, quien empezó a sentirse muy cansado y se sentó en la escalera para recuperarse, pero sólo consiguió que le diera más sueño y se quedó dormido.

* * *

**¡Holis! Espero que les haya gustado el capi y que hayan pasado un buen dia del padre con el suyo mis queridos lectores ¡Byee!**


	9. Fin del primer paso

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos vio que estaba en el lugar donde su aventura había iniciado: la habitación blanca.

-Hola Harry, me diste un buen susto-

-¡Godric! Estaba en una pelea contra Voldemort y de repente me sentí muy débil ¿Estoy...?-

-No te preocupes chico, sólo te desmayaste debido al esfuerzo, pocos magos han enfrentado a semejante oscuridad y vivido para contarlo-

-¿Cómo pude derrotarlo? Mis manos parecían causarle daño-

-Fue por el sacrificio de tu madre, la protección mágica que te salvó en el primer encuentro que tuviste con él se mantiene vigente en todo tu cuerpo y se fortalece al estar en contacto con alguien de su misma sangre: su hermana-

-¿Por eso me enviaron a vivir con ella?-

-Así es, si bien muchos magos hubieran estado honrados de recibirte y criarte como uno de sus hijos ése era el lugar más seguro para tí. Tal vez en la última década no has recibido mucho afecto o alimento como debería haber sido, pero era la única forma de mantenerte a salvo, a veces me pregunto por que en una guerra los inocentes son los primeros en sufrir las consecuencias, en fin, sólo vine a decirte que diste una gran pelea y estoy orgulloso-

-¿Entonces se acabó?-

Los ojos del anciano lo miraron con compasión -Lamentablemente no, el cuerpo de su seguidor fue destruido, pero su espíritu aún sigue allí afuera, esperando recuperar su cuerpo orginal-

-¿Entonces no hay esperanza de derrotarlo?-

-Siempre hay esperanzas Harry, jamás lo dudes ni por un momento. Cuando fui joven también tuve el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros y créeme que a veces uno puede perder la fe en sí mismo y siente ganas de rendirse-

-¿Cómo hiciste para seguir adelante y vencer a la oscuridad de ese tiempo?-

-Tenía algo que mi enemigo no tenía: una razón para seguir. Mis amigos, mi familia, y la persona más importante de mi vida- le respondió mostrándole un anillo en su dedo.

-¿Cómo es ella?-

-Hermosa, apasionada y capaz de causarme un dolor de cabeza increíble. Si eres capaz de entender la mente femenina, el resto de las cosas te parecerá simple,pero aún eres joven disfruta la niñez mientras puedas. Tal vez pase mucho tiempo hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos-

-En ese caso aprovecharé la ocasión... abuelo- y le dio un fuerte abrazo, el cual el hombre le correspondió antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

Los ojos de Harry parpadearon y poco a poco empezó a divisar la imagen a su alrededor, palpó la mesa de luz a su lado buscando sus anteojos y cuando se los colocó logró ver adonde estaba -La enfermería del colegio-

-Así es- dijo una voz y cuando se volteó vio al anciano director de Hogwarts -Hola Harry, nos diste un buen susto-

-¡Profesor! ¿Dónde están mis amigos? ¿Y la piedra?-

-Tranquilo, se encuentran bien, apenas volví del Ministerio vi una carta sobre la mesa de mi despacho relatando su pequeño plan-

-Hermione- dijo Harry quien conocía la personalidad de su amiga en cuanto a las normas.

-De hecho fue el joven Malfoy y debo reconocer que estoy muy sorprendido, han pasado muchos años desde que un Griffindor y un Slytherin fueran tan amigos-

-Alguien tenía que romper con tanta rivalidad-

-Es bueno saberlo-

-Por cierto señor, gracias por el regalo de Navidad-

-¿Por qué piensas que yo te di un regalo de navidad?-

-Si yo le diera semejante capa a alguien que no sea de mi familia, tendría que ser alguien de mucha confianza ¿Quien más confiable que el director de Hogwarts?-

-La imaginación de un niño parece no tener límites- dijo sonriendo - Por cierto, déjame decirte que ya no tendrás que preocuparte por la piedra-

-¿Por qué señor?-

-Mi amigo Nicolas y yo discutimos el asunto y decidimos que era mejor destruirla-

-Pero señor sin la piedra su amigo...-

-El entiende el porqué debe ser así. Mi amigo no lo lamenta, ha tenido una vida larga y próspera y ha visto cosas que la mayoría solo soñaría, pero tarde o temprano a todos nos llega la hora de partir, nunca olvidaré su amistad asi como tampoco las personas que tuvieron el honor de conocerlo y llamarlo su amigo. Eso, Harry, es lo que significa realmente ser inmortal- le dijo el hombre apoyando la mano sobre su hombro.

-Señor, hay algo de lo que Voldemort dijo, acerca de él y yo, de que éramos parecidos...-

-Tengo entendido que sabes hablar la lengua Pársel igual que Voldemort, quien es descendiente directo de Salazar Slytherin, posees una mente ágil y tienes una capacidad de influir en la gente, cualidades que él mismo admira, pero eso no significa que seas como él. Personalmente creo que eres lo que Voldemort podría haber sido si hubiera seguido a su corazón en lugar de su ambición-

-¿Entonces podría terminar como él? Al ser tan parecidos...-

-Creo que fue un mago sabio el que dijo "lo que importa es lo que es uno como persona y por sí mismo"- le respondió antes de salir por la enfermería, Harry se preguntó cómo se enteraba de esas cosas, pero imaginó que era uno de esos misterios que jamás podría resolver. En ese momento sus amigos entraron a la enfermería para ver como estaba.

-¡Harry!- gritaron.

-¿Me echaron de menos?-

-Nos tenías preocupado, por lo que nos dijo el profesor Dumbledore tuviste una gran pelea-

-No creerían las cosas que sucedieron en ese lugar-

-Pruébanos y no omitas detalles- le dijo el rubio y empezó a contarles su lucha contra Quirrel/Voldemort, lo único que decidió guardarse para sí es su relación con su antepasado.

-¡Increíble!-

-Es bueno saber que si el Innombrable vuelve podemos enviarte a que uses tus manos mágicas- bromeó Ron.

-Que gracioso, tal vez deba practicar con tu cara- respondió riendo -Por cierto Draco creo que te mereces un reconocimiento al enviarle una carta al director contandole nuestro plan y por robar del despacho de Snape-

-_Profesor_ Snape y no fue un robo como para enviarme a la prisión. Además le confesé lo que hice y me dijo que se requiere agallas para hacer algo así por lo que me premió con 20 puntos para mi casa-

-Que sorpresa, si hubiéramos sido nosotros nos hubiera quitado como cincuenta puntos-

-No lo había pensado, tal vez debería haberle dicho que fue idea de ustedes-

-Tal vez durante nuestra próxima aventura-

-¿Crees que el año próximo nos pase algo como esto?- preguntó Hermione.

-No lo dudaría, en este lugar rara vez ocurren cosas normales-

-¿Otro año con problemas? Creo que nunca debí aceptar esa apuesta contigo- comentó Draco.

-Chicos creo que lo que nuestro amigo necesita es un abrazo grupal-

-Ni siquiera lo intenten- les dijo serio pero al ser tres contra uno no pudo zafarse y se vio rodeado de brazos -Okay, okay suficiente con tanto sentimentalismo Griffindor-

-Admítelo, lo disfrutaste- le dijo Harry.

-A veces puedes ser insoportable Potter-

-Es parte de mi personalidad asi que acostúmbrate-

-Oigan deberíamos irnos y dejar que Harry descanse un poco, te veremos mañana cuando Dumbledore declare a la casa que gana la copa del año- dijo Hermione.

-La mía por supuesto-

-Sigue soñando Malfoy- le dijo Ron dándole un golpe amistoso en el brazo mientras se dirigían afuera de la enfermería.

* * *

Mientras Harry iba corriendo por los pasillos para llegar a lo que sería la última cena de ese año al doblar en una esquina chocó con alguien -Tenga más cuidado Potter, es evidente que perdería la cabeza si no la llevara puesta-

-Lo siento profesor Snape iba apurado, perdí la noción del tiempo-

-Charlando con su club de fans sin dudas-

-De hecho estaba terminando el último trabajo que usted nos encargó, tome- le dijo entregando un folio.

-El año escolar ya terminó y usted al igual que sus amigos quedaron exentos de los últimos días como compensación por su aventurita-

-Aún así quise hacerlo-

-¿Sabe que esto no hará que mejore su nota final, ni tampoco logrará congraciarse conmigo?-

-Lo sé, es una de las razones por la que usted me agrada-

-¿Me está tomando el pelo Potter?-

-Para nada, reconozco que usted puede llegar a ser inflexible e incluso algo injusto cuando se trata de dar o quitar puntos a las casas, pero la verdad es que es el único que nos prepara para el futuro. El día que salgamos de aquí y nos toque enfrentar al mundo dudo mucho que sea algo simple como el colegio, por eso le doy las gracias- le respondió mientras lo miraba con esos ojos verdes que parecían dos esmeraldas.

-Creo que debería ir al gran comedor Potter, aún estoy a tiempo de quitarle puntos por su impuntualidad-

-Entonces será mejor que me apresure- dijo saliendo a toda velocidad. Una vez que Snape se quedó a solas dio un gran suspiro -Y aún me quedan otros 6 años con él- se dijo a sí mismo.

* * *

Todos los estudiantes y profesores estaban reunidos en el gran salón, cuando el director le dio unos golpecitos a su copa y se puso de pie todos guardaron silencio -Otro año escolar que se nos va. Muchas felicidades a aquellos estudiantes que han concluido sus estudios aquí y espero que la siguiente etapa de su vida este llena de emociones y desafíos. Veo que la copa de Quidditch la ha ganado Slytherin, lo cual debo felicitarlos pero aún no hemos dicho quien gana la copa de la casa de este año, si mi memoria no me falla los resultados son este: Hufflepuff con 230 puntos, Ravenclaw con 270, Griffindor con 280 puntos y Slytherin con 360. Sin embargo los recientes eventos indican que hay que corregir el marcador-dijo y todos se quedaron atónitos -Para Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter por mostrar semejante valor e inteligencia ante situacion de peligro 120 puntos para Girffindor y para el señor Draco Malfoy, por su audacia y lealtad con sus amigos le doy a Slytherin 40 puntos-

-¿Y entonces quien ganó?- preguntó Ron y sus amigos le lanzaron una mirada mordaz.

-Suponiendo que mis cálculos son correctos creo que hay un empate, cosa que no había sucedido en casi doscientos años, por lo que la copa de la casa irá...a mi despacho, hasta que el próximo año vuelva a haber un ganador- dijo riéndose de su propio chiste, mientras la profesora Mc Gonagall giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando disimular la sonrisa de sus labios -Casi lo olvido hay que hacer un pequeño cambio en la decoración- luego de aplaudir con fuerza las banderas que estaban colgadas en las paredes se cambiaron, la imagen roja y dorada delos leones y la otra mitad verde y gris de las serpientes.

-Vaya, esto sí que nadie se lo esperaba- Dijo Harry -Y todos empezaron a aplaudir, mientras el banquete iniciaba-

* * *

Todos los estudiantes se estaban preparando para tomar el tren y volver a sus casas, Harry estaba concentrado mirando el colegio desde allí, mientras su lechuza estaba apoyada en su hombro.

-¿Qué haces Harry?-

-Oh nada, sólo observaba el paisaje-

-El año pasó bastante rápido ¿No lo creen?- comentó Draco.

-Supongo que el tiempo vuela cuando uno está ocupado salvando al mundo- respondió él.

-¿Uno? Fuimos todos, no seas tan arrogante-

-Mira quien habla- dijo Ron y todos rieron.

-Supongo que esta es la despedida-

-¿Nos seguiremos hablando durante las vacaciones?-

-Mi lechuza es bastante inteligente así que no duden en que recibirán alguna carta-

-Se siente raro volver a casa-

-El lugar donde viven mis tíos es mi casa, pero Hogwarts es mi hogar- respondió Harry sonriendo -Por otro año lleno de aventuras- dijo colocando la mano en el aire.

-Por otro año de desafíos y nuevos conocimientos- dijo Hermione mientras colocaba su mano sobre la suya.

-Por otro año de emociones y rivalidad- continuó Draco.

-Por otro año de hacer enojar al profesor Snape- finalizó Ron.

**Fin del capítulo uno**

* * *

**¡Buenas! La primera parte de esta historia ya finalizó, no sé si haré los 7 años de Harry pero intentaré escribir mi versión de la mayor parte de ellos. Un saludo especial a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar reviews, trataré de publicar el inicio de la 2da parte lo más pronto que pueda. Saludos ;)  
**


	10. Vacaciones cortas

**Capítulo Dos**

Harry estaba sentado en el jardín trasero de la casa de sus tíos, al ser un día precioso decidió aprovechar el sol mientras leía un libro de encantamientos, era el que usarían durante su segundo año en el colegio, y aunque ya lo había leído decidió darle un pequeño repaso, cosa que cuando empiece el año ya tenga el material aprendido y podría dedicarle tiempo a otras cosas.

-Oye ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Tal vez sea algo raro para tí primo pero hay gente que le gusta leer-

-¿De dónde sacaste ese libro?-

-Es de mi colegio, Encantamientos para ser exactos-

-¡Le diré a mis padres que estás haciendo anormalidades!-

-No sabía que leer un libro bajo el sol fuera hacer magia- respondió él y su primo hizo un gesto con la cara antes de meterse de nuevo en la casa -¿Qué sabrás tú de libros orangután?- dijo en voz baja mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y continuaba con su lectura, hasta que luego de un rato oyó la voz de su tía.

-¡Harry! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!-

-Voy- dijo mientras cerraba el libro y se dirigió al living.

-Dudley me ha dicho que has estado haciendo de las tuyas de nuevo-

"¿De nuevo?" pensó él, pero reprimió el impulso de contestarle -Sólo estaba leyendo un libro en el jardín-

-Un libro de ese colegio de bichos raros al que vas seguramente-

-Es un libro de magia, sí-

-¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices! Tienes suerte de que tu tío esté trabajando, mientras vivas en nuestra casa no se mencionará en voz alta tu anormalidad ¿Está claro?-

-Sí tía- dijo conteniendo su ira.

-Bien, ahora necesito que vayas al almacén y compres los víveres para esta noche, el jefe de tu tío viene a cenar con su esposa y quiero que todo salga perfecto- y le dio una lista de ingredientes y un par de billetes -No tardes- le dijo mientras se aseguraba de que la casa esté reluciente al tiempo que espiaba a los vecinos por la ventana.

Mientras Harry empujaba el carrito y revisaba la lista con las cosas que su tía le había mandadoa comprar, no se percató de que había alguien delante suyo y chocó -Lo lamento mucho, tenía la vista en otro lado- dijo y al verla de cerca vio que era una niña más o menos de su misma edad lo cual hizo que se sintiera avergonzado.

-No hay por qué- le respondió.

-¿Nos hemos visto antes? Tu rostro se me hace familiar-

-Íbamos a la misma escuela, pero yo iba un año antes que tú, me sorprendí de no verte hasta que supe que tus tíos te cambiaron de escuela. Te recuerdo porque tu primo y su pandilla siempre te molestaban-

-Algo difícil de olvidar, me llamo Harry por cierto-

-Soy Alice, un gusto conocerte en persona-

-Es difícil conocer gente nueva cuando tienes a bravucones corriendo detrás tuyo ¿Estás con tus padres?-

-Sí allí están- dijo señalando a una pareja que estaban inspeccionando frutas ¿Y tú?-

-Mi tía me envió a hacer las compras para esta noche, al parecer el jefe de mi tío viene a cenar y quiere causar buena impresión-

-Viendo la cantidad que compraste debe ser una cena importante ¿No es mucho para que un chico lo lleve solo?-

-Estoy acostumbrado a hacer los quehaceres de la casa. Será mejor que me vaya o tendré problemas, fue un placer-

-Igualmente, espero que nos volvamos a ver- le dijo sonriendo. Luego de pagar a la cajera, agarró todas las bolsas con sus manos y se dirigió hacia la casa, las bolsas eran pesadas pero afortunadamente no vivía lejos.

-Por fin llegas chico-

-Había mucha cola en la caja- respondió mientras le entregaba el vuelto.

-No importa, tu tío llegará en unos instantes asi que vete a bañar y cámbiate- le ordenó. Luego de una ducha rápida se dirigió a su habitación y cuando llegó vio a una criatura extraña sentada en su cama.

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Mi nombre es Dobby señor, me envía el señorito Malfoy, es un honor conocer al gran Harry Potter en persona-

-Oh, el gusto es mío- dijo ofreciéndole su mano.

-No puedo aceptar su mano señor Potter, sólo soy un elfo doméstico, un simple sirviente, no soy digno- le dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-No es para tanto ¿Dices que Draco te envió?-

-Sí, mi amo oyó a su padre decir que tiene en sus manos un objeto oscuro del que debe deshacerse y que cuanto antes lo haga mejor, dijo que el señor Harry Potter sabría que hacer en esta situación-

-¿Qué clase de objeto?-

-Lo único que sabe de él es que es algo llamado "el collar de las almas"-

-Gracias por la información Dobby, te ofrecería algo para beber o comer pero tendría problemas con mis tíos-

El elfo se conmocionó por lo que acababa de decir -Dobby había escuchado acerca de la nobles y el gran corazón del gran Harry Potter, como él se preocupa por aquellos que son débiles y no pueden defenderse. También sabe que fue usted el que cambió al señorito Malfoy-

-¿Cambiarlo?-

-Dobby no debería hablar mal de sus amos, pero hasta el año pasado el señorito Malfoy era muy parecido a su padre, no trataba bien a Dobby y siempre se burlaba de él. Pero cuando volvió del colegio su actitud era diferente, era amable e incluso le dio las gracias a Dobby cuando terminaba de hacer su trabajo- le dijo y Harry comprendió a qué se refería.

-Ya veo, bueno, dile a mi amigo que espero que se siga comportando y que le mando un saludo desde aquí. Que espero verlo pronto-

-Hasta pronto señorito Potter- y desapareció delante de sus ojos.

-Tengo que aprender a hacer eso- dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Momentos después apareció su tío acompañado de su esposa, apenas entraron por la puerta su tía le dio indicaciones de que terminara de colocar la mesa con rapidez.

-¿Me permiten sus abrigos?- dijo Dudley con una falsa cortesía que era notable.

-Que niño tan galante-

-Desde pequeño le he enseñado a mi hijo como debe tratar a una dama-

-Por favor, pasen al comedor, la cena estará lista en un segundo- les dijo Petunia mientras los guiaba. Cuando Harry vio que entraban e intentó ocultarse, como le había dicho su tía pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido -Vaya, no sabía que tenías otro hijo Vernon-

-No, no, es el sobrino de mi esposa. Sus padres fallecieron cuando era pequeño y mi esposa, tan compasiva como es, lo trajo a vivir con nosotros-

-Entiendo, mucho gusto pequeño ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Harry señor, Harry Potter- le dijo estrechando su mano.

Su tía estuvo a punto de enviarlo a su habitación pero la otra mujer se adelantó -¿Nos acompañarás a cenar?-

-Eso depende de mis tíos- dijo, aunque al ver la cara que puso su tío supo que había ganado la batalla. Al cabo de un rato estaban todos sentados comiendo, sus tíos intentaban mantener ocupado a los invitados cosa de que no noten su presencia, Dudley estaba embobado con la comida como para aportar algo a la conversación.

-Y dime Harry ¿Vas a la escuela junto con tu primo?- le preguntó la esposa del jefe de su tío.

-No, voy a una escuela distinta, está fuera de la ciudad, es como un internado, paso allí la mayor parte del año-

-Tiene problemas de aprendizaje, por eso va allí- agregó su tía, quien se sentía cada vez mas nerviosa el que hagan preguntas sobre Harry.

-Entiendo, mi hermana también tenía ese problema ¿Y practicas algún deporte?-

-Este año intentaré inscribirme al equipo, tengo buenos reflejos así que es probable que entre-

-¿Qué deporte tienen allí?-

-Atletismo- se apresuró a responder Petunia.

-Pues te deseo mucha suerte-

-Gracias señora-

Luego de una cena, vino el postre y mientras los hombres hablaban de negocios, las mujeres discutían asuntos típicos de su género -Bueno debemos irnos, gracias por la cena y el postre Vernon, estubo delicioso-

-El gusto fue mío señor, las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas para usted- y fueron a despedirse de los invitados, mientras Harry limpiaba. Una vez que se fueron su tío fue adonde estaba él, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Tienes mucha suerte de que no hayan sospechado nada, como castigo mañana lavarás mi auto-

-Yo no he hecho nada malo-

-¡No me faltes el respeto! Ahora termina de limpiar todo y vete a tu habitación- le dijo el adulto antes de irse.

-Algún día...- dijo suspirando mientras le daba golpecitos con la palma de la mano a su bolsillo donde tenía guardada la varita.

* * *

Al día siguiente luego de lavar el auto de su tío y encerarlo, Harry se sirvió un vaso de agua fría y se lo tomó de un trago, mientras subía a su habitación escuchó el el sonido de un ave proveniente de su habitación por lo que subió por las escaleras y cuando entró vio a su ave apoyada en la ventana -Hola Hope, me alegra que al menos uno de nosotros pueda salir de esta casa cuando lo desee- le dijo acariciando sus alas mientras le daba una galleta. En ese momento entró otra ave más vieja y torpe trayendo consigo una carta, la cual decía lo siguiente:

_Hola Harry ¿Cómo estás? Espero que esos muggles te estén tratando bien_  
_Te escribía para decirte que te iremos a buscar pasado mañana, así que _  
_ten listo tus cosas para cuando lleguemos._  
_No sé si Errol haya llegado a donde lo enviamos ya que está algo viejo, así_  
_que envíame una carta con tu lechuza confirmando que recibiste la mía._

_Ron_

-Es evidente que aún no conocen a mis tíos, me muero por ver sus caras cuando vean a un grupo de magos en la puerta de la entrada de su casa- dijo para sí mismo mientras se puso a escribir la respuesta y se la entregaba a su lechuza -Necesito que le lleves esto a Ron, sígue a la otra lechuza y llegarás a su casa- le dijo, el ave emitió un sonido en señal de respuesta.

-Ésa es mi chica- dijo acariciándole el suave plumaje antes de que ella volara. Luego de ver como su amiga desaparecía en el horizonte, sacó de su baúl un libro, se podía ver un señalador sobresaliendo, el cual mostraba que la mayor parte del libro ya había sido leído, la tapa del libro decía "_pociones nivel 2" _-Este año tampoco podrá contra mí profesor Snape-

Esa tarde se dirigió hacia el jardín donde su tía estaba regando las plantas, uno de sus pasatiempos era presumir ante sus vecinos la colección de flores que crecían en él.

-Tía Petunia-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Sólo venía a avisarte que pasado mañana vendrán mis amigos a buscarme, pasaré con ellos el resto de las vacaciones antes de volver a la escuela-

-¿Vendrán hasta aquí? ¿Y si los vecinos los ven?- preguntó horrorizada.

-Verán a una familia normal y corriente con hijos, los magos saben pasar desapercibidos-

-¡No digas esa palabra en voz alta! Los vecinos podrían oirte-

-Creo que los vecinos tienen cosas más importantes que hacer que escuchar conversaciones ajenas, sólo quería avisarte de su llegada, ya casi tengo listo mi baúl con mis cosas-

-A tu tío no le gustará nada esto-

-A mi tío no le gusta nada relacionado conmigo- le respondió antes de volver a la casa.

Luego de una espera que se sintió eterna, llegó el día en que irían a buscarlo, ya tenía su baúl preparado al lado de la puerta.

-Espero que esos amigos tuyos sepan que éste es un vecindario respetable y que no queremos nada raro-

-Estoy seguro que lo saben- le respondió a su tío y justo en ese momento sonó el timbre, Harry fue a abrir la puerta y sorprendió al ver que se trataba de la esposa del jefe de su tío.

-Buenas tardes Petunia, lamento haber venido sin avisar, justo estaba por el vecindario y decidí venir a saludar, espero no llegar en mal momento-

-Oh para nada, por favor pasa- dijo Petunia nerviosa y justo en ese momento detrás de la invitada aparecieron un grupo de chicos pelirrojos acompañados por un adulto.

-¡Harry!- dijo uno de los chicos.

-¡Ron! Es bueno verte- le dijo estrechando su mano -Fred, George, es bueno verlos también, espero que no hayan causado problemas aún-

-Los alborotadores tenemos una reputación que mantener ¿No es cierto George?- dijo el que estaba a la derecha.

-Así es Fred, después de todo Harry sabe de primera mano lo que se siente romper las reglas- finalizó su gemelo.

-Hola Harry, es un placer conocerte en persona-

-Igualmente señor Weasley- le respondió mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-Buenas tardes, ustedes deben ser los señores Dursley, me llamo Arthur Weasley y vengo a recoger a Harry Potter-

-Sí, sí, pueden irse ya- dijo Vernon nervioso al ver que la esposa de su jefe estaba allí mismo.

-¿Quienes son tus amigos Harry?-

-Perdón por no presentarlos, ellos son Ronald, Fred y George, son amigos de mi escuela. Pasaré el resto de mis vacaciones en su casa-

-Un placer- dijo la mujer.

-El placer es mío señora- y le dio un beso en la mano como todo un caballero. Tanto Harry como los pelirrojos tuvieron que contener la risa.

-Que hombre tan galante ¿Y todos sus hijos van al mismo colegio con Harry?-

-Sí, todos en mi familia han estado allí, sólo espero que mis nietos no causen tantos problemas como éstos dos- dijo señalando a los gemelos -Bueno ya deberíamos irnos, que tengan buenas tardes-

-Adiós- dijo Harry llevando su baúl y con una satisfacción imposible de describir al ver la cara que tenían sus tíos, sabía que cuando volviera se lo harían pagar, pero no le importaba, nunca le podrán quitar ese momento de su memoria.

* * *

¿Tomaremos el tren hasta tu casa o volaremos todos en escobas?-

-Ninguno, el tren sería lento y las escobas llamarían la atención a esta hora del día, yo me apareceré allá, ustedes irán en el auto que incauté en una redada-

-Un mago le hizo modificaciones para que vuele y se haga invisible, papá dice que lo devolverá al ministerio luego de esto- le dijo Ron.

-Una pena, pocas veces vi semejante aparato muggle con los beneficios de la magia- dijo suspirando, como si fuera un niño que deba regalar su juguete preferido. Luego de que el señor Weasley los acompañó hacia un lugar apartado donde estaba el auto, les dio las instrucciones a sus hijos y desapareció con un movimiento de su varita.

-¿Adónde crees que vas George?-

-Es mi turno de manejar, tú lo hiciste la última vez Fred-

-Y tú la vez anterior-

-Exacto ahora es mi turno de vuelta y será el tuyo la próxima vez-

-Papá lo devolverá pronto asi que no tendré una próxima vez-

-Mala suerte hermano- dijo George.

-Olvídalo- y empezaron a pelearse por el volante.

-Dejen de perder el tiempo, conduciré yo- dijo Ron colocándose en medio y separándolos. Una vez que todos estuvieron dentro, presionó un boton haciendo que la parte de afuera del auto se volviera invisible, luego presionó otro y el vehículo empezó a elevarse en el aire, al cabo de un momento estaban volando por el vecindario de Harry, yendo para la casa de su amigo.

-Eres bueno, si alguna vez sacas tu licencia de conducir muggle no tendrás problemas-

-Estoy más interesado en mi licencia para aparacerme, ésa sí que es difícil- respondió su amigo. Luego de un rato llegaron adonde estaba la casa de Ron, era grande y la forma en como estaba diseñada daba a entender que se sostenía gracias a la magia.

-Humilde pero es mi hogar-

-Es genial- le dijo Harry y su amigo sonrió.

* * *

**¡Buenass! Estoy de vuelta con otra parte de esta historia, no olviden dejar reviews q son la motivación que necesito para seguir escribiendo ;)  
**


	11. Reuniones y negocios

-Bienvenido a mi casa amigo- le dijo Ron.

-Es genial- respondió al ver la cantidad de objetos mágicos que había, entre ellos, unas agujas que tejían un suéter en el aire, un reloj con la fotografía de cada uno de los miembros de la casa indicando donde se encontraban, las opciones eran "en el trabajo" "en casa" y hasta "en peligro".

-Veo que ya han llegado- dijo una mujer pelirroja -Hola Harry me alegra verte, espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje hasta aquí-

-Si señora Weasley-

-Gracias por preguntar por nosotros- dijo uno de los gemelos.

-Prefiero no hacerlo, ya he aprendido que cuando se trata de ustedes siempre hay problemas-

-Tenemos una reputación que mantener, igual que nuestros hermanos mayores-

-Sus hermanos sacaban excelentes notas y todos fueron prefectos de su casa, ustedes viven alborotando al colegio y haciendo que la profesora Mc Gonagall me envíe cartas respecto de su comportamiento-

-Las pociones y los hechizos son simples, la comedia es difícil- respondió George cruzándose de hombros.

-Suficiente ¿Dónde está su padre?-

-Aquí- dijo el adulto entrando por la puerta y dándole un beso a su esposa.

-Bien ya estamos todos, vayamos a almorzar-

-Falta Ginny-

-Aquí estoy- respondió una chica quien tenía una carta en su mano -Otra vez Errol chocó con mi ventana y no pudo darte el correo papá- y le entregó el sobre al adulto.

-Hola, es bueno verte- le dijo Harry, quien recordaba a la niña cuando la vio por primera vez en la estación King Cross.

-H-h-hola- dijo con timidez y algo nerviosa al verlo de cerca y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

-¿Qué le sucede?-

-Creo que tu presencia la puso algo nerviosa- dijo Fred.

-Sí, no todos los días tenemos a una celebridad en nuestra casa- comentó George.

-Chicos, no molesten a su hermana, éste será su primer año en Hogwarts y espero que la ayuden a adaptarse-

-Estoy seguro de que Harry podría ayudarla- dijo Ron.

-Espero que cuando crezcas sepas tratar a las mujeres Ronald Weasley-

-No te preocupes mamá, tal vez Ron termine heredando el encanto de nuestro padre con las mujeres, debiste ver que galante fue con la mujer que estaba en casa de los tíos de Harry, la dejó impactada- dijo Fred.

-¿PERDÓN?- dijo la mujer mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su esposo quien se había puesto más nervioso que su hija.

-Creo que será mejor que nos retiremos- le dijo Ron en voz baja y acto seguido los chicos se levantaron de inmediato y se fueron a otra habitación. Del otro lado se podía escuchar la voz de la señora Weasley.

-Tu madre tiene carácter-

-7 hijos y aún mantienen ese fuego- dijo su amigo.

* * *

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron temprano ya que debían ir al Callejón Diagón a hacer las compras de los materiales de segundo año, excepto Harry, quien les había dicho que ya los había comprado por correo, lo que no les dijo es que hacía rato que los tenía y que ya casi los había memorizado a todos.

-No debes venir si no quieres Harry- le dijo la mujer.

-Está bien, puedo dar un paseo, siempre hay cosas que ver allí, además es la primera vez que viajaré usando la chimenea-

-Técnicamente se la llama "Red Flú"- lo corrigió su amigo.

-Ya hablas como Hermione- le respondió él.

-Es fácil, sólo tienes que echar el polvo en la chimenea y decir en voz alta "Callejón Diagon"- le dijo el señor Weasley.

Harry se colocó dentro de la chimenea y luego de soltar el polvo gritó el nombre del lugar. Sintió una sensación como nunca antes y al cabo de un instante se encontraba en el lugar que había visitado con Hagrid hace apenas un año -Genial- dijo y justo al cabo de un rato los demás aparecieron detrás suyo.

-Vengan, vayamos a la tienda de libros, probablemente haya mucha fila por lo que conviene apresurarse- dijo el señor Weasley. Mientras iban caminando por el callejón, Harry vio a un grupo de chicos entusiasmados por lo que veían fuera de una tienda de escobas.

-Mírenla, es increíble- dijo uno a sus amigos.

-La Nimbus 2001, quiero ésa-

-Cómo si pudieras pagarla- comentó el tercero.

-Harry, vamos, no te detengas- dijo Ron.

-Perdón- le respondió y una vez dentro de la tienda vieron a muchos clientes, en especial estudiantes del colegio. Mientras los Weasleys hacían sus compras Harry decidió dar un paseo e inspeccionar los libros, lo cual no era fácil ya que a cada rato la gente lo saludaba y hasta algunos le pidieron su autógrafo, cosa que lo hacía sentir nervioso e incómodo.

-Vaya, vaya, miren nada más, el famoso Harry Potter no puede entrar a una librería sin armar revuelo- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, la cual reconoció al instante.

-No te pongas celoso Draco, cuando sea la hora de sacarme fotografías prometo que serás el primero de la fila- le respondió sonriendo. El rubio no pudo evitar reírse mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó Harry.

-Por ahora bien, lamentablemente nuestras vacaciones han terminado, es hora de volver a los estudios-

-Vamos, no seas pesimista, algo me dice que este será otro año de aventuras y diversión-

-Esperemos, por cierto ¿Has logrado conseguir información acerca de ya-sabes-qué? Tú sabes, lo que mi elfo te dijo de mi parte-

-Lo intenté, lamentablemente los libros que tengo a mi disposición son limitados, la razón por la que acompañé a los Weasleys a hacer las compras es porque pensé que lograría encontrar lo que buscaba aquí, aunque sea una referencia-

-En esta tienda lo dudo, la mayoría de los libros son para estudiantes de Hogwarts y para aquellos que elijan una carrera luego de que se gradúen. Deberíamos ir a Borgin y Burkes-

-¿Dónde queda eso?-

-En el callejón knockturn, aunque no muchos se atreven a entrar allí-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Digamos que ese callejón no tiene buena reputación-

-Entiendo, aún así vale la pena intentarlo-

-¿Intentar que cosa?- preguntó Ron quien los vio y se había acercado.

-Que sorpresa, Weasley metiendo sus narices en asuntos ajenos-

-Y Malfoy siendo tan altanero y poco educado como siempre- le respondió al tiempo que se saludaban.

-Este año mi casa ganará la copa, nada de empates-

-Ya quisieras- respondió el pelirrojo.

-¡Hola chicos!- dijo una voz femenina.

-Hermione, que gusto encontrarte ¿Vienes con tus padres?- preguntó Harry.

-Sí, allí están, junto con los de Ron. Vaya, veo que han crecido un poco desde la última vez que los vi- comentó la chica, haciendo que los tres se sonrojaran un poco, en especial Ron.

-Debemos irnos Draco, hay mucho que hacer hoy- dijo un adulto, quien a simple vista era evidente que se trataba de su padre -Que sorpresa, veo que mi hijo conoce al gran Harry Potter. Lucius Malfoy, para servirle- dijo ofreciéndole su mano y en cuanto Harry le correspondió el gesto, vio que los ojos del adulto estaban observando su cicatriz.

-Un placer- respondió, intentando no sentirse intimidado.

-Déjame adivinar, cabello rojo, mirada perdida, debes ser un Weasley- comentó al ver a Ron y luego puso sus ojos en Hermione -¿Y tú eres..?-

-Granger, Hermione Granger señor-

-Ah sí, Severus Snape me ha hablado de tí y de tus padres- dijo mirando con disimulado desdén adonde estaban los adultos conversando con los padres de Ron -Veo que el nivel de exigencia en Hogwarts ya no es lo que era, bien debemos irnos, tenemos cosas que hacer y asuntos importantes- le dijo a su hijo. Mientras seguía a su padre vieron al rubio voltearse y hacer un gesto con los labios que se podría leer como "_lo siento mucho_" .

-Ese sujeto es un idiota-

-¡Ron!-

-Vamos Hermione, era obvio lo que quiso decir con eso del nivel de exigencia del colegia y ya viste como miró a tus padres-

-Lo que ése hombre piense no me importa, siento pena por él y sobretodo por Draco, no me imagino vivir en la misma casa con alguien que tenga tales prejuicios-

-Ya vuelvo, recordé que tengo que comprarle una cosa a Hope-

-Si quieres te acompañamos-

-No, está bien, no tardaré mucho. Vi algunos libros interesantes en la parte de arriba Hermione, deberías ir a verlos- le sugirió antes de marcharse.

* * *

Harry decidió seguir a Draco y a su padre, al cabo de un rato vio que entraron al callejón del que había oído mencionar hace un rato, luego de seguirlos sigilosamente, vio que entraron a una tienda que decía "Borgin y Burkes" -Bingo- dijo en voz baja. Se dirigió hacia la otra parte del negocio donde había una ventana, lamentablemente estaba algo alta, vio unos botes de basura y con un movimiento de su varita lo hizo levitar mientras se agarraba de él, así logró treparse y escabullirse dentro de la tienda, se movió con sigilo hasta que logró escuchar la voz de los adultos por lo que intentó agudizar el oído.

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí Señor Malfoy? ¿Busca algo en especial?-

-De hecho es algo que quiero vender-

-Ah ya veo- dijo decepcionado -¿Y de qué se trata?- preguntó el hombre. Harry pudo escuchar el sonido de una bolsa abriéndose, lamentablemente no pudo ver de que se trataba -Interesante, una increíble pieza de joyería combinada con magia, sin duda alguna lleva la marca de los necromantes. Déjeme consultar el libro para ver cuanto vale-

-Ambos sabemos lo que vale-

-Tal vez, pero creo que para usted es más valioso deshacerse de él que tenerlo consigo- dijo el adulto antes de irse a buscar su libro de cuentas. A Harry le empezaba a agradar ese hombre.

-Parece que la sociedad ya no es lo que era, gente respetable siendo chantajeada, hijos de muggles por doquier. No te hagas el tonto Draco, que sabes a lo que me refiero-

-No me gustó la forma en como la trataste, en especial con lo de sus padres-

-Menos mal que tu abuelo no está vivo para escucharte, o se habría muerto de un disgusto. Tendré que decirle a Severus que se asegure de mantenerte lejos de ese grupito-

-Ese grupito son mis amigos-

-Pensé que eligirías mejor a tus amigos, como los hijos de Zabinni, o los de Crabbe y Goyle-

-Tontos descerebrados y lamebotas que sólo están conmigo por el dinero de mi familia o por temor a tí-

-Dinero y poder Draco, las únicas cosas que valen en este mundo, no lo olvides jamás- le dijo antes de que volviera el dueño de la tienda.

-Ya hice la pericia señor Malfoy, puedo ofrecerle 2000 Galleons-

-¿Es una broma? Ese collar vale al menos diez veces más-

-3000 Galleons y es mi oferta final, más no puedo ofrecerle-

-Está bien, pero sólo aceptaré porque tengo prisa, aquí está el número de mi bóveda, espero haga el depósito antes de la semana que viene-

-Soy un hombre de negocios señor Malfoy, jamás falto mi palabra- respondió el hombre. Una vez que el hombre y su hijo se fueron Harry estuvo a punto de irse también, pero antes de que hiciera algo el dueño de la tienda habló -Quien quiera que sea, salga por favor, antes de que le lanze una maldición-

Harry se quedó atónito, pero al ver que había sido descubierto, decidió salir de su escondite -¿Usted sabía que estaba allí?-

-Tengo un buen sistema de seguridad joven, es una de las razones por la que mi tienda tiene su reputación. La razón por la que no dije nada antes es porque podría haber puesto nervioso al hombre que estaba antes y no hubiera podido realizar el negocio-

-Lamento haber entrado a su tienda sin permiso, estaba...-

-¿Espiando al señor Malfoy y a su hijo?-

-Algo así- y al ver el objeto que estaba arriba del estante Harry supo de inmediato lo que era -Es el collar de las almas ¿Verdad?-

-Vaya, vaya, es usted una caja de sorpresas, cualquier niño pensaría que es un simple collar-

-Sólo lo conozco por nombre, pero no sé exactamente lo que hace-

-Ya veo. Según la leyenda, fue fabricado cerca del siglo XVIII por los necromantes, magos que practicaban la magia relacionada con la muerte y las almas, se dice que en cada diamante que tiene el collar se encuentran las almas de los enemigos que vencieron, aunque también se dice que quien porte el collar su alma será absorbida por él. Pero suficiente con la lección de historia, un chico de tu edad no debería andar en mi tienda y menos en este callejón-

-¿Y si fuera un niño que quisiera realizar una compra?-

-Ahora hablamos el mismo idioma jovencito ¿Busca algo en especial?-

-Libros, quiero todo lo relacionado con magia antigua, magia negra y también si tiene algo que sirva para fortalecer mis defensas-

-Tengo toda una selección, pero dudo mucho que pueda pagarlos- le dijo el hombre, al ver que no tenía otra opción no le quedó más remedio que levantarse su flequillo y enseñarle la cicatriz.

-¡Señor Potter! Debo admitir que jamás pensé que entraría a mi tienda y mucho menos pediría libros como los que mencionó-

-No tiene nada de malo adquirir nuevos conocimientos, lo importante es cómo los usa uno-

-Buena respuesta, por favor sígame- y luego de pasar a la parte trasera de la tienda, le mostró varios libros. Cada uno más interesante que el anterior. Se sentía como un niño en una tienda de dulces -¿Y bien? ¿Cual desea llevar?-

-Todos, pero lamentablemente mis amigos me esperan en el Callejón Diagon ¿Puede enviarmelos por correo al colegio? En forma discreta sería mejor-

-Son demasiados libros-

-Puede enviarlos en varios envios, nadie sospecharía del envío de uno o dos libros a un estudiante ¿Cuánto le debo?-

-En total serían 2500 Galleons-

-Libros caros-

-Créame, no verá libros como éstos en el Callejón Diagon-

-Le escribiré a Gringotts para que le haga un depósito bancario, y otra cosa, me llevo el collar también-

-¿El collar de las almas? ¿Para que lo quiere?-

-No lo sé aún, pero algo me dice que tengo que hacerme con él-

-No puedo darle semejante objeto a un niño, me metería en problemas-

-¿Cuánto?-

-Es muy peligroso, creo que debería considerar...-

-¿CUÁNTO?- repitió Harry.

-5000 Galleons más-

-Creí que valía 3000-

-Oferta y Demanda señor Potter ¿No ha oido hablar de ella?-

-Sí ¿Y usted oyó hablar del descaro?- preguntó sonriendo- Recibirá el dinero en un par de días, quiero primero los libros, el collar lo puede enviar a lo último-

-Espero que sepa lo que hace señor Potter-

-También lo espero- respondió antes de salir de la tienda.

* * *

**¡Buenas! De vuelta con otro capitulo. Harry comprando articulos de magia negra y Malfoy defiendo a sus amigos, aqui verán de todo ;)**


	12. Una chica de mi barrio

Harry estaba saliendo a gran velocidad del callejón hasta que se encontró con sus amigos -¿Dónde estabas? Te buscamos por todos lados- dijo Hermione.

-Me distraje y antes de que me diera cuenta se me hizo tarde ¿Ya consiguieron todos los libros?-

-Sí aquí los tengo, por suerte a Ginny les vinieron bien los que usé el año pasado-

-Oigan, los hemos estado buscando- dijo el padre de Ron acompañado por los padres de Hermione.

-Tú fuiste quien empezó a hablar sin parar, nosotros intentamos mantenernos ocupados-

-Es increíble, deberías ver todas las cosas ingeniosas que utilizan los muggles, simplemente fantástico- dijo entusiasmado.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, mañana sale el tren hacia el colegio y es mejor que descansen, pronto volverán a Hogwarts- dijo la señora Weasley.

-Nos vemos mañana en el tren- le dijo Harry a su amiga.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente luego de un rápido desayuno, fueron a la estación, la cual estaba abarrotada de gente como siempre llevando sus equipajes -Primero pasen ustedes, luego iremos nosotros. Adelante, ya saben como es la rutina- dijo el señor Weasley.

-Nunca me aburriré de hacer esto- le dijo Harry a su amigo sonriendo mientras traspasaban la barrera mágica que, a simple vista, parecía una pared de ladrillos. Luego de despedirse de los adultos, y recibir los fuertes abrazos de la señora Weasley subieron al tren y buscaron un compartimiento vacío para sentarse.

-¿Has visto a Hermione o a Draco?-

-Nop, seguro aparecerán de un momento a otro ¿Y tu hermana?-

-Deben estar con los chicos de primer año. Espero que termine en Griffindor como nosotros-

-Lo hará probablemente, no queremos que rompa la tradición familiar- comentó sonriendo. Justo en ese momento entró el Slytherin del grupo al compartimiento.

-¿Qué hacen niñitas?-

-Esperándote malcriado-

-¿Dónde está la traga-libros consentida de los profesores?-

-No la vimos aún, y en cuanto a tu comentario sólo lo dices por envidioso. Ya quisieras tener tan buenas notas como ella-

-Algo me dice que tendré más suerte este año, tal vez aparezca en el cuadro de honor-

-Sí claro y a mí me harán capitán del equipo de Quidditch-

-Hablando de eso ¿Harán las pruebas?-

-Lo intentaremos, yo quisiera ser guardián pero Oliver Wood es muy bueno y no creo que busque reemplazo-

-¿Qué me dices de ti Harry?-

-Tal vez me postule para buscador,se me da bien volar, el problema serían mis anteojos, espero no que se me caigan durante el juego- respondió él y en ese instante apareció la que faltaba del grupo.

-Hola chicos, estaba hablando con Lavender y Parvati-

-Menos mal, creímos que estabas encerrada leyendo libros- bromeó el rubio.

-Pensé que ya habrías mejorado tus modales-

-Los viejos hábitos son difíciles de dejar- respondió encogiéndose de hombros -Falta poco para que lleguemos, será mejor que nos cambiemos, tú deberías irte a no ser que quieras mirar un poco-

-Sigue soñando Malfoy- dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

-Nunca cambiarás Draco, no del todo al menos- dijo Harry riendo.

* * *

Una vez fuera del tren fueron escoltados por los prefectos mientras los de primer año seguían a Hagrid y viajaban en bote como era la tradición, luego de tomar asiento apareció la profesora Mc Gonagall con los nuevos estudiantes quienes estaban tan emocionados como Harry cuando entró al castillo por primera vez -Cuando diga sus nombres irán y será seleccionados por el sombrero seleccionador- dijo la profesora de Transformaciones.

-Justin Fletchey- dijo y un chico dio un paso adelante, luego de colocarle el sombrero, éste movió los labios -¡Hufflepuff!- y se fue a sentar con los suyos.

-Ginny Weasley- y cuando fue el turno de la hermana de Ron los chicos miraron ansiosos para ver adónde la enviarían, en el momento en que el sombrero tuvo contacto con su cabeza alzó la voz -¡Griffindor!-

-Alice Kent- y cuando la chica a la que la profesora había nombrado los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos.

-¿Por qué esa cara Harry?-

-La conozco, vive cerca de mi vecindario, no tenía idea de que fuera una bruja también-

-Debe ser hija de muggles, y probablemente le llegó la carta hace poco-

-Shh, ahí el sombrero nos dirá en qué casa irá- le respondió él y en ese instante la chica se había sentado en el banquillo del sombrero -¡Ravenclaw!- gritó el objeto. Y la chica se fue a sentar con los de su mesa.

-Parece que es toda una cerebrito, tal vez Hermione tenga una rival. Por cierto ¿A qué hora es la comida? Muero de hambre-

-¿Algunas vez piensas en otra cosa que no sea comida?-

-Estoy creciendo Hermione, tengo que estar bien alimentado-

-Sí seguro- respondió la chica resoplando.

Justo en ese momento el director se puso de pie y todos guardaron silencio -Sean bienvenidos a otro año escolar, seguro algunos habrán notado que el asiento del profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras se encuentra vacío, pero no se preocupen su profesor vendrá mañana por la mañana debido a que tuvo un pequeño contratiempo, su nombre es John Jones, espero que le den una cálida bienvenida. Sin más preámbulos solo queda una cosa en la agenda de hoy: A COMER- gritó y las mesas se llenaron de bandejas de comida. Obviamente ninguno perdió el tiempo y empezaron a devorar los diversos platillos.

-Prueba esto Hermione, es una delicia-

-No gracias y si no es mucha molestia, mastica con la boca cerrada, nadie tiene por qué ver eso- dijo mientras se servía un pedazo de pollo con ensalada.

-Estás muy callado Harry ¿Te sientes bien?-

-¿Mmm? Sí, es sólo que estaba pensativo-

-¿Piensas en el profesor o en la nueva alumna de Ravenclaw?-

-La verdad en ambos, de haber sabido que una chica de mi vecindario también era una bruja, la convivencia con los Dursley se me hubiera hecho más llevadera al tener a alguien con quien compartir la experiencia de Hogwarts y en cuanto al profesor, me pregunto por qué no ha podido venir a cenar con nosotros-

-Ya escuchaste al profesor Dumbledore, tuvo un pequeño contratiempo-

-Algo me dice que esa historia no es del todo cierta, en fin, sólo espero que no sea como Quirrell-

-¿Un aliado de tú-sabes-quien?-

-Así es, si lleva un turbante o esconde alguna parte de su cuerpo lo obligaré a descubrirse- bromeó él.

-El año escolar aún no empieza, intenta no meterte en problemas, o peor, meternos a nosotros también-

-No prometo nada, pero haré lo posible-

* * *

Al día siguiente después de desayunar fueron a la clase del profesor Flitwick, la cual compartían con Ravenclaw. Mientras esperaban en sus asientos a que empezara la clase, Harry pensaba en otro miembro de Ravenclaw pero que no se encontraba allí ya que iba un año menos que él, no podía esperar a encontrarla a solas para poder hablarle, justo en ese momento entró el profesor.

-Buenos días alumnos. Hoy aprenderemos el hechizo Diffindo, sirve para cortar objetos como cuerdas, maderas y otros materiales ¿Alguien que quiera intentarlo primero?- preguntó y los que se ofrecieron fueron Harry y Hermione.

-Vaya, es bueno ver gente que quiera participar. Señorita Granger usted primero- dijo el profesor.

La chica dio un paso adelante y se puso delante de uno de los objetos que el profesor había llevado para que practiquen -_¡Diffindo!_- dijo en voz alta y la rama que había arriba de la mesa se partió en dos.

-Muy bien señorita Granger, cinco puntos para Griffindor, ahora usted señor Potter- y al ver que el alumno no respondía y se quedaba penstivo volvió a llamarlo, alzando un poco la voz -¿Señor Potter?-

-Disculpe señor, estaba distraído- y fue adónde estaba su amiga y en lugar de hacer el mismo movimiento que ella hizo un pequeño giro con la varita y dijo las palabras mágicas, pero en lugar de hacer que uno de los objetos se cortara fueran todos los restantes, todos quedaron impresionados, incluso el profesor Flitwick -Un encantamiento realizado a la perfercción señor Potter y debo decir que estoy asombrado, la multiplicidad de un hechizo es algo que se da en tercer año-

-Lo siento, lo hice sin pensar señor- y apuntó a los objetos -_¡Reparo!_- y todos volvieron a estar como nuevos.

-¡Excelente! Diez puntos para Griffindor. Pueden sentarse, abran los libros en la página 3 y estudiaremos otros hechizos-

-Sí que hiciste quedar bien al resto Harry- le dijo Ron cuando se sentó a su lado.

-No lo hice para presumir, estaba con la cabeza en otro lado. Además hice que nuestra casa ganara puntos extra, así que no te quejes, creí que querías que los leones ganemos la copa de la casa este año en lugar de empatar con Slytherin-

-Retiro lo dicho entonces. Cualquier cosa que haga morder el polvo de la derrota a Malfoy es aceptada-

-Shh, presten atención, que esto es importante- los retó Hermione.

-Como si Harry necesitara prestar atención, apuesto a que podría dar la clase sin problemas-

-Él tal vez, pero es obvio que tú no puedes darte el lujo de distraerte Ronald, asi que mantén la mirada en el libro-

-A veces eres irritante ¿Lo sabías?-

-Lo dices porque sabes que tiene razón- finalizó su amigo. Al ver que eran dos contra uno el pelirrojo no tuvo más opción que concetrarse en la clase.

* * *

Al finalizar la clase se dirigieron a las mazmorras donde tendrían pociones con los de Slytherin, Draco estaba hablando con una chica hasta que los vio llegar -Nos vemos luego- le dijo antes de acercarse a ellos -¿Qué tal la primera clase? Nosotros tuvimos transformaciones con Hufflepuff. Miren y aprendan- y le apuntó con su varita a una araña grande que se deslizaba por la pared -¡_Feraberto!_- y ésta se transformó en una pequeña copa de cristal, la cual cayó en sus manos.

-Lindo, pero apuesto a que nuestra clase fue más interesante- dijo Harry y repitió el hechizo que había realizado en la clase de Flitwick, en dirección a la mochila de Zabinni la cual se rompió.

-Presumido-

-Oye ¡Rompiste mi mochila!- le dijo el chico.

-Tranquilo, fue sólo una demostración- y con un movimiento de su varita se la dejó como nueva.

-¿Crees que porque eres famoso puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana?-

-Oye, sólo era una broma, ya reparó tu mochila-

-Tú no te metas Weasley y tú Malfoy, deberías estar avergonzado, juntarte con traidores y sangre-sucias...- le dijo al rubio.

-Retira lo que dijiste- le respondió éste.

-Como si fuera la primera vez que oyes esa palabra, tú la usabas más que nadie ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas lo mucho que disfrutabas burlarte de los hijos de muggles? Siempre decías que el que dejaran entrar a Granger era un insulto a los fundadores del colegio-

-¡_Expelliarmus_!- gritó y Zabinni terminó en el suelo y desarmado.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?- dijo el profesor Snape y al ver el escenario de la situación movió la cabeza -Señor Malfoy, estoy decepcionado de usted, nunca creí que fuera a iniciar una pelea, cinco puntos menos para Slytherin y queda castigado. Ahora entren todos al aula, aprenderemos a preparar la poción para tratar la amnesia, suele usarse en ancianos o personas olvidadizas. Lean sus libros, en silencio-

Luego de leer la teoría y realizar la poción la clase empezó a guardar sus cosas para retirarse, antes de que todos se fueran, el rubio le pasó una nota a Hermione, discretamente para que nadie la viera. La chica la leyó rápido y luego la guardó en su bolsillo, nadie vio lo sucedido excepto Harry aunque se quedó callado.

-¿Qué harán ustedes?- preguntó la chica mientras salían.

-Iremos a las audiciones para el equipo de Quidditch, esperemos que al menos uno de los dos entre ¿Y tú?-

-Tengo cosas que hacer, los veo luego. Que tengan suerte- les dijo antes de irse.

-¿Adónde crees que irá?-

-No sé dónde, pero puedo darme una idea de con quién-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Olvídalo, vayamos al campo de Quidditch-

* * *

Malfoy se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro de pociones mientras revisaba el reloj de la pared cada tanto, estaba concentrado en lo suyo hasta que escuchó a alguien acercarse -Pensé que no vendrías-

-La nota decía que querías verme aquí y a solas- respondió la otra persona.

-Lo que dijo Zabinni, las cosas que yo dije acerca de tí... no es eso lo que...- dijo intentando excusarse, pero no podía expresarlo con palabras.

-Sé que no lo dijiste en serio- lo interrumpió la chica -No eres la misma persona que eras, es lo que importa ahora-

-Lamento haber dicho cosas como ésa Granger- le dijo a la chica.

-Acepto tus disculpas, ahora eres parte del grupo, no lo olvides- y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que hizo que se pusiera tan rojo como el cabello de Ron -Por cierto llámame Hermione- le dijo antes de salir.

* * *

Harry y Ron estaban saliendo del campo de Quidditch, en el cielo se podía ver equipo realizar las pruebas -Adelante dilo, soy un asco-

-Nada de eso Ron, eres un buen cazador pero Katie y Angelina son buenas y ya tienen más práctica, tal vez en un par de años te dejen entrar-

-Al menos tú conseguiste el puesto de buscador-

-Creo que el haber escapado de la pandilla de mi primo por tanto tiempo hizo que desarrollara mis reflejos-

-Espero que logres atrapar la snitch dorada a tiempo, hace tiempo que Griffindor no gana la copa de Quidditch-

-Haré lo mejor que pueda-

-Tengo hambre ¿Y si vamos a comer algo?-

-Te alcanzo luego, voy a revisar mi correo y además debo enviar una carta-

-Nos vemos en la sala Común- le dijo su amigo.

Harry fue hacia donde estaban todas las lechuzas y buscó adonde solía descansar la suya, al no verla se decepcionó y justo cuando estaba por irse oyó un ruido detrás suyo -¡Hope! Has vuelto pequeña- y al ver que traía un paquete se alegró más aún. Mientras le daba un dulce y dejaba que tome algo de agua en el bebedero, abrió el paquete, vio que se trataban de dos libros y al leer los títulos esbozó una sonrisa -Interesante primera elección señor Burkes, muy interesante-

* * *

**Malfoy va a aprendiendo a dejar sus prejuicios de lado y a darse cuenta qué es lo que realmente importa en una persona, cosa que en la vida real no todos hacen. No olviden comentar pliss ;)**


	13. Elfos y duelos

Era temprano por la mañana y los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a dislumbrarse por el horizonte, la mayoría de los estudiantes aún estaban en la cama, excepto uno que ya se había levantado temprano y se encontraba en la torre de astronomía leyendo un libro -No puedo esperar para poder lanzarle uno de estos hechizos a Zabinni o algunos de los bravucones de Slytherin- se dijo mientras terminaba de leer la página.  
Al ver que ya estaba saliendo el sol, cerró el libro y con un movimiento de su varita las velas que estaban prendidas a su alrededor se apagaron, como aún era temprano para volver a su habitación fue a las cocinas para buscar algo de comer y de paso para conocer el lugar ya que nunca había estado allí, apenas entró vio que el lugar estaba lleno de elfos domésticos, quienes trabajaban a toda velocidad.

-Increíble- murmuró.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo señorito?- dijo uno de ellos.

-Lamento importunarlos, me levanté temprano y decidí dar un paseo, nunca había venido a esta parte del colegio-

-Para nada, es un placer recibirlo aquí. Justo terminamos de preparar el desayuno para ustedes, aquí tiene- respondió el elfo y le hizo señas a otro, el cual le llevó una bandeja con distintos bocadillos, frutas, un vaso con leche y café.

-Muchas gracias-

-Para servirle señorito- respondió el elfo, quien tenía una voz chillona lo que le hizo suponer que era hembra.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó al no poder resistir la curiosidad.

-Gilly- dijo con timidez.

-Me llamo Harry, Harry Potter- le dijo ofreciéndole la mano. Al escuchar su nombre muchos elfos se voltearon, incluso algunos susurraron, la elfina estaba muy nerviosa y le correpondió el gesto mientras le temblaba un poco la mano.

-¿Me tienes miedo?-

-Oh no señorito Potter para nada, incluso los elfos conocen la historia del niño que venció al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, usted fue una luz de esperanza para todos los seres vivientes. En aquel entonces a la mayoría de nosotros se nos trataba como escorias, pero gracias a usted y otros magos bondadosos, nuestra raza tuvo un trato mejor-

-Entiendo, sé una o dos cosas acerca de lo que es ser maltratado- comentó mientras recordaba a los Dursley -Pero lo que importa es seguir adelante e intentar aprovechar los buenos momentos. Me gustaría quedarme pero mis amigos me están esperando, un placer conocerlos- les dijo y todos los elfos hicieron una reverencia.

-Puede venir cuando guste- dijo la elfina.

-Lo haré- y antes de irse sacó un bocadillo de chocolate de la bandeja mientras sonreía -Uno más para el camino-

* * *

Harry estaba yendo a la sala común cuando chocó con alguien -Lo siento Neville-

-Está bien fue culpa mía, no vi por dónde caminaba- dijo nervioso.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Neville?-

-Sí, por supuesto-

-¿Por qué siempre estás tan nervioso?-

-No lo sé, supongo que por mi abuela. Ella me crió y es demasiado estricta y a veces los de Slytherin me molestan-

-Estoy seguro que lo hace por tu bien. Y en cuanto a lo otro, deberías tener más confianza en tí mismo, los bravucones son como los perros, si muestras miedo ellos lo sentirán, hay una razón por la que el sombrero seleccionador te envió a Griffindor, tienes un lado valiente dentro de tí, sólo debes dejarlo salir- le dijo dándole un golpe amistoso en el brazo.

-Lo dices porque nunca tuviste problemas con bravucones. Tú eres una leyenda desde que eras un bebé, no todos somos tan fuertes como tú Harry-

-De hecho, yo no supe de la existencia del mundo mágico hasta que cumplí once años, hasta entonces era un niño normal que vivía con muggles que detestaban cualquier cosa relacionada con la magia, mi primo y sus amigos siempre me molestaban y a veces tenía que correr para evitar que me golpearan, así que sé de lo que hablas. Nadie nace siendo fuerte o débil Neville, tú eres quien elige cuál camino tomar, estoy seguro que si tu abuela estuviera aquí te diría "eres un león, compórtate como tal"- le dijo sonriendo.

-Eso suena como algo que diría ella- respondió.

-Haz caso a los mayores, la experiencia no miente ¿De qué es ese libro que llevas ahí por cierto?-

-Herbología, es mi materia favorita, siempre me han gustado las plantas y las propiedades mágicas que poseen ¿Sabías que hay plantas llamadas branquilagas que si las comes puedes respirar bajo el agua durante algunas horas?-

-No lo sabía, podría ir a bucear con las sirenas que viven en el lago-

-No lo recomendaría, las sirenas no son lo único que viven allí, tambien hay grindlows y está el calamar gigante-

-En ese caso me retracto. Lo que sí podrías vender esas plantas en el mundo muggle, hay deportistas que practican natación y hacen competencias ¿Te imaginarías lo que pagarían por una planta como ésa?-

-Si hicieras eso terminarías en la cárcel por exponer el anonimato de nuestro mundo-

-¿Quien se atrevería a arrestarme? Soy Harry Potter- bromeó él y ambos rieron. Justo en ese momento aparecieron Ron y Hermione.

-Te estábamos buscando ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Me levanté temprano y me puse a estudiar un poco, luego me dio hambre y fui a las cocinas, los elfos fueron muy amables-

-No sabía que había elfos domésticos aquí-

-Pues no es nada raro Ron, es decir ¿Quién crees que prepara las comidas que devoras con tanto entusiasmo?-

-Pensé que Dumbledore la hacía aparecer de la nada-

-La comida puedes convocarla o multiplicarla pero no crearla de la nada, deberías estudiar más y comer menos- le dijo Hermione.

-Y tú deberías ser menos sabelotodo-

-Ya, ya, dejen de pelear y vayamos a clase, hoy tenemos transformaciones y ambos saben como la profesora Mc Gonagall detesta la impuntualidad. Así que a menos que quieran que los transforme en un reloj, les sugieron que nos demos prisa-

* * *

Luego de una clase bastante interesante los chicos estaban saliendo del aula, muchos comentaban entusiasmados acerca de los nuevos hechizos aprendidos -Merlín Harry ¿Cómo es que siempre te salen al primer intento?-

-Supongo que tengo suerte y de vez en cuando me gusta adelantar el material, podrías intentarlo alguna vez-

-Ya te pareces a Hermione, de acuerdo intentaré estudiar más-

-Ésa es la actitud ¿Qué sigue en la agenda para hoy?-

-Defensa contra las artes oscuras ¿Ya saben quién es el profesor?-

-De hecho es mujer- corrigió Hermione -No saben la emoción que tengo por conocerla, los de Hufflepuff dicen que es brillante-

-Probablemente sea una cerebrito, con anteojos y aspecto de bibliotecaria- bromeó Ron, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver que la persona que entró al aula era todo lo contrario: alta, con una figura envidiable y un rostro que parecía angelical.

-¿Decías?- dijo Harry pero su amigo no respondió simplemente miraba embobado a la mujer que estaba de pie frente a ellos, el moreno no pudo evitar reírse, Hermione simplemente soltó un bufido mientras murmuraba "_todos son iguales_"

-Buenos días alumnos, aquellos que no me conozcan aún mi nombre es Cassandra Ling. Seré su profesora de DCAO, espero que podamos llevarnos bien, y no crean que porque sea más joven que mis colegas, seré más flexible con ustedes, sino todo lo contrario, me gusta presionar a mis alumnos al máximo, por lo que espero que cuando explico un tema presten atención y también quiero que todos participen de la clase no sólo los alumnos de siempre- explicó. Harry sabía exactamente a qué se refería la mujer y le hizo una seña a Hermione advirtiéndole que levantar la mano con cada pregunta no siempre es buena elección -Bien supongo que eso es todo, empezaremos con algo que probablemente les sea útil durante los duelos o cuando se encuentren en problemas, me refiero al hechizo de desarme ¿Alguien que haya oído hablar de él?- y los que levantaron la mano fueron Harry, Hermione y por primera vez Ron también lo hizo.

-Vaya, parece que tenemos tres candidatos, por favor pasen al frente, haremos una pequeña demostración- y luego de explicarles como debía pronunciarse y el movimiento de la varita les dio las siguientes indicaciones -Señorita Granger usted se batirá con el señor Weasley y usted señor Potter quiero que intente desarmarme. Los demás presten atención a cómo debe hacerse- dijo la profesora, primero fue el turno de sus amigos, Ron intentó hacerlo pero la chica fue más rápida y lanzó su hechizo primero, haciendo que el chico terminara en el suelo y su varita unos centímetros cerca de los pies de la chica.

-Bien hecho señorita Granger-

-Mi varita debe estar fallando- se excusó Ron.

-Sí seguro,creo que lo que no funciona es otra cosa- le respondió su amiga sonriendo.

-Ahora es su turno señor Potter, a la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos, ¡TRES!- gritó la mujer, lo curioso fue que ninguno lanzó el hechizo. Sino que ambos se movieron a un costado, como si hubieran esperado a que el otro atacara primero -¿Qué espera señor Potter?-

-Podría decirle lo mismo- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Le repito: lanze el hechizo que acabo de explicar ¿O es muy complicado para usted?-

-En absoluto, pero ambos sabemos lo que pasará si lo hago, a veces la mejor forma de ganar un duelo es saber esperar-

-Veo que lo subestimé señor Potter. De acuerdo, nuevas reglas: cualquier hechizo está permitido, siempre que no sea uno mortal-

-Acepto las condiciones _¡Rictusempra!_- dijo él, la mujer esquivó el hechizo por los pelos y le lanzó el hechizo piernas de gelatina haciendo que Harry perdiera estabilidad y cuando la mujer estuvo a punto de acabar con el duelo Harry se adelantó -_¡Incendio!-_ y la túnica de la mujer empezó a arder, mientras intentaba apagar el fuego, Harry logró recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas y le lanzó el hechizo que la mujer había querido que lance en primer lugar _-Expelliarmus-_

_-impedimenta- _exclamó la mujer, ambos recibieron el ataque de su contrincante, lo que provocó que ambos terminaran en el suelo, finalizando el duelo. Toda la clase estalló en aplausos.

-Fue un duelo excelente señor Potter, 15 puntos para Griffindor- le dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano para levantarse y le devolvía su varita.

-Igualmente profesora, esperaré la revancha con ansias-

-Veo que heredó el carácter competitivo de su padre señor Potter. Bien puede volver a su asiento- y la clase siguió con normalidad.

* * *

-Eso fue alucinante Harry-

-Te escuché las primeras dos veces Ron-

-Es que aún no puedo creer que empataras en un duelo contra un profesor-

-Tuve suerte, nada más. Aunque el esfuerzo y trabajo duro también me sirvieron, algo para que tengas en cuenta-

-Sí, sí lo sé- respondió su amigo y mientras se dirigían al gran salón Harry notó que había alumnos de primer año cerca, en especial la persona que estaba buscando.

-Disculpénme por un momento, tengo algo que hacer-

-¿Que cosa?- preguntó su amigo y la chica suspiraba mientras lo agarraba del brazo y lo sacaba de allí -Estaremos en la mesa de siempre por si acaso-

-Gracias- y cuando se acercó al grupo vio que más de uno se percató de su presencia y se voltearon para verlo mejor -Hola Alice-

-Hola Harry, me alegra verte de nuevo- dijo una de las chicas.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?- preguntó.

-Claro no hay problema, nos vemos en la bibilioteca- les dijo a sus amigas.

-Parece que teníamos una conversación pendiente-

-Quería hablarte pero no tuve tiempo-

-Está bien, de hecho sólo quería preguntarte una cosa-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Ya sabías quién era yo o te enteraste que eras una bruja el día que te llegó la carta de Hogwarts?-

-Soy hija de muggles, lo único que sabía de tí es que eras rápido para escapar de la pandilla de tu primo. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que eras una celebridad en el mundo mágico, gran secreto tenías guardado-

-La verdad es que yo tampoco sabía que era un mago hasta que cumplí once años, mis padres eran magos pero habían fallecido y mis tíos nunca me dijeron nada, no les gusta nada que pudiera afectar su vida "normal"-

-Debió haber sido duro, enterarte de la verdad de un día para otro-

-En realidad fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, tenía un lugar donde podía ser yo mismo, por primera vez hice amigos y en mi primer año tuve aventuras con las que la mayoría de las personas sólo imagina- respondió sonriendo.

-De seguro serás el mago más grande de todos-

-Cualquiera puede serlo, ningún mago famoso se hizo de la nada, lleva tiempo, esfuerzo y dedicación. Como dicen "un viaje de mil kilómetros empieza con un solo paso" el mío empezó el día que me llegó la carta y créeme que aún tengo un largo camino por recorrer-

-Eres bastante modesto-

-Vivir con los Dursley me ha enseñado a ser apreciar las cosas pequeñas. Mis amigos me están esperando, nos veremos por ahí- le dijo sonriendo, la chica asintió, justo en ese momento un flash los trajo a la realidad cuando se voltearon vieron a un niño con una cámara.

-Hola Harry, soy Collin y soy de Griffindor, espero poder trabajar en el profeta algún día ¿Ella es tu novia?-

-¿Qué? No, es una amiga, digo conocida, vive en el mismo vecindario que yo- respondió poniéndose nervioso sin saber por qué, la chica también se sentía igual.

-¿Me puedes dar tu autógrafo?-

-Parece que ya tienes un admirador, cuídate- le dijo la chica sonriendo. Harry pudo ver como Ron, Hermione y Draco, quien estaba con ellos, se partían de risa, cosa que le dio ganas de lanzar maleficios a todos.

* * *

Harry y Ron estaban jugando ajedrez mágico, mientras que Hermione y Draco leían un libro de encantamientos y tomaban apuntes -Veamos si puedes contra esta jugada Harry- dijo Ron mientras le daba instrucciones al alfil.

-No me subestimes amigo, puedes lamentarlo-

-Deberían estudiar en lugar de jugar a ese juego infantil-

-Yo no lo necesito, conozco ese libro perfectamente- dijo Harry.

-¿Ah si? Pruébalo, estamos en la página veintiuno, el encantamiento es...-

-¿Inmobilus? Si quieres lo puedo practicar contigo Draco-

-No gracias-

-¿Y cuál es tu excusa Ron?-

-Emm, estoy más ocupado con otras clases-

-Sí, porque es evidente que eres un experto en los duelos. Me he enterado cómo ella te pateó el trasero en la clase de DCOA- comentó el rubio. Y en ese instante llegó el correo habitual, cartas junto con el periódico "El Profeta".

-¿Alguna novedad?- preguntó Harry mientras recogía su correo y estaba aliviado de que su compra "especial" no estaba allí ya que si sus amigos lo vieran harían muchas preguntas.

-Mi madre te envía saludos, dice que espera que estés comiendo bien y que evitemos meternos en problemas.

-¿Alguna vez es posible no hacerlo?- respondió y justo vio algo en el encabezado del periódico que llamó su atención cuando concentró la vista pudo ver bien el titular "Sirius Black: Prófugo de Azkaban, extremadamente peligroso" El rostro del hombre era algo aterrador, pero sus ojos, eran algo raros.

-¿Qué sucede Harry?- preguntó la chica.

-Ese hombre, Sirius Black, tengo la sensación de haberlo visto en alguna parte-

-Es uno de los peores que hay en Azkaban, la prisión de los magos. Se dice que mató a trece muggles y luego voló en pedazos a un mago que intentó detenerlo- dijo Ron.

-Hay algo en él que me resulta familiar. En fin, tal vez sea mi imaginación-

-¿No pensarás en ir tras él? Dicen que era uno de los seguidores más leales del Inombrable-

-Que suela meterme en problemas no quiere decir que los busque intencionalmente. Será mejor olvidarnos de ese tema- dijo sin saber que el asunto, apenas empezaba a involucrarlos a todos.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el capi? Decidí que Sirius aparezca en su 2do año en vez del tercero, no se preocupen que Colagusano no será la mascota de Ron, de hecho, no creo que lo haga aparecer, por lo menos en esta parte de la historia. No olviden comentar ;)**


	14. La verdadera historia

El grupo estaba desayunando cuando apareció Seamus corriendo mientras llevaba el periódico en la mano y armando alboroto -¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Lo han visto! ¡Lo han visto!-

-¿A quién?-

-¡A Sirius Black! Un hombre asegura haberlo visto cerca de Hogsmeade-

-Eso no está muy lejos de aquí ¿Y si logra entrar al colegio?- dijo uno de ellos.

-Lo dudo mucho, el colegio está rodeado de barreras mágicas y detectores de magia negra. Por algo se lo considera el lugar más seguro, junto con Gringotts-

-Esas protecciones mágicas no evitaron que Voldemort lograra entrar y pasearse por el colegio durante un año- le dijo Harry en voz baja.

-Fue una excepción, además Black no es Voldemort- comentó Draco.

-Tal vez, pero dicen que era su más leal mortífago, tal vez le haya enseñado trucos y hechizos que ni siquiera podríamos imaginar. Es la primera persona en lograr escapar de Azkaban, la prisión de los magos tenebrosos- respondió Ron asustado.

-¿Qué piensas tú Harry?- preguntó la castaña.

-Honestamente no lo sé, lo único que sabemos es que es evidente que tiene grandes habilidades como para escapar de prisión. Confiemos en que el profesor Dumbledore tome las precauciones necesarias, no podemos hacer nada salvo esperar-

-Eso fue raro-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Tú yendo en dirección contraria a los problemas-

-Si Black logra entrar al castillo con intención de buscar problemas que así sea, mientras tanto concentrémonos en las clases- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Como tú digas amigo-

* * *

El grupo estaba saliendo de la clase de Snape, la cual había sido bastante intensa, ya que el profesor no desaprovechó la oportunidad de quitarle puntos a Griffindor por el trabajo mal hecho de Neville y no le dio ningún punto por los de Harry y Hermione los cuales estaban realizados a la perfección.

-No es muy justo que digamos- comentaba Hermione mientras iban por los pasillos.

-Dudo que Snape conozca el significado de esa palabra- respondió Ron -Es un amargado que se desquita con nosotros ¿No lo crees Harry? ¿Harry?-

-¿Mmm? Si, tienes razón-

-¿Te encuentras bien? Estás inusualmente distraído el día de hoy-

-No es nada, debo estar en esos días en que mi cuerpo está aquí pero mi mente está en otra parte. Necesito relajarme un poco, voy a volar un rato con la escoba eso siempre aclara mis ideas, los veré luego- les dijo despidiéndose del grupo.

Unos minutos más tarde se encontraba volando en el campo de Quidditch, la sensación de volar y sentir que los problemas desaparecían era algo que Harry no podía describir, cuando montaba una escoba era como si estuviera en su hábitat natural. Luego de practicar sus reflejos decidió que era suficiente y se lanzó en picada hacia abajo, antes de que tocara el suelo hizo que la escoba frenara, a pesar de ser un modelo anticuado era bastante buena, mientras se dirigía al vestuario del equipo a devolver la escoba se sintió observado, su instinto le decía que guardara la calma y no hiciera nada extraño.  
Al salir de cambiarse y recorrer los alrededores volvió a tener la sensación de que no estaba solo, dio una vuelta en la esquina fingiendo que seguía su camino, pero se detuvo en seco esperando a que alguien apareciera. En lugar de eso sólo apareció un perro grande y negro -Vaya, si que me has asustado pequeño, aunque creo que viéndote de cerca no es el adjetivo que usaría para describirte- le dijo acariciandole la cabeza, el perro movió la cola mientras le lamía la mano -¿Tienes hambre? Aguarda un momento creo que tengo algo para tí-

* * *

Ron, Hermione y Draco estaban sentado en el gran comedor hablando acerca de distintos temas, justo en ese momento apareció la hermana de Ron -¿Qué sucede Ginny?-

-Para empezar primero se saluda grosero, y segundo Harry los está buscando, me dijo que los vería en la torre de astronomía. Dijo que era urgente-

-Gracias Ginny- le dijo Hermione. Mientras ella y Ron se dirigían camino se voltearon al ver que Draco no los acompañaba, sino que estaba hablando con Ginny.

-Creo que no hemos sido presentados, soy...-

-Draco Malfoy, el alumno consentido de Snape, o al menos eso dice mi hermano-

-¿En serio?- dijo fulminando con la mirada al pelirrojo -¿Y qué más te dijo de mí? Cosas buenas, me imagino- preguntó mientras hacía una sonrisa forzada.

-Pues que eras un niño rico, mimado y además...-

-Okay suficiente Ginny- la interrumpió Ron -Vamos, que Harry nos está esperando- le dijo al rubio.

-Y después dicen que nosotros los Slytherin somos traicioneros y mal hablados- respondió mientras los acompañaba adonde estaba su amigo.

-De acuerdo, admito que esto no pinta bien, pero esos comentarios los dije un día que estaba enojado contigo, antes de que fueras miembro de nuestro grupo. No me digas que nunca has dicho cosas de las que te has arrepentido- le dijo Ron y justo en ese momento, tanto él como Hermione se dieron una mirada cómplice. Afortunadamente el otro no lo notó.

-Por esta vez haré de cuenta que no oí nada, pero espero que la próxima vez no hables de mí a mis espaldas-

-Lo prometo, palabra de honor-

-Apresúrense, me pregunto que nos quiere decir Harry- dijo la chica. Una vez que llegaron a la torre de astronomía allí estaba Harry esperándolos de brazos cruzados mientras estaba apoyado contra la pared.

-Ya era hora-

-Échale la culpa a mi hermana, tardó en darnos tu mensaje ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- preguntó Ron.

-Esto- y acto seguido hizo un movimiento con la mano, como si intentara agarrar el aire, pero lo que en realidad hizo fue tomar su capa de insivibilidad y cuando vieron lo que había debajo de ella quedaron totalmente sorprendidos.

-¡Sirius Black!- dijo Hermione con los ojos bien abiertos al ver a un hombre atado y amordazado.

-¿Cómo es posible?-

-Tengo mis trucos- dijo con una sonrisa.

_FLASHBACK_

_-¿Quieres comer algo? Tengo algo especial para tí- le dijo Harry al perro y cuando parecía que le iba a dar algo, levantó su varita y lo apuntó -¡Inarceous!- e hizo conjurar unas cuerdas que dejaron al animal inmovilizado, Harry se acercó a él luego de asegurarse de que no pudiera atacarlo -Tú no eres un perro, puedo detectar magia en ti y he leído lo suficiente como para diferenciar a un perro de un animago, en especial por la forma en como te mueves- dijo. El animal se quedó quieto al oír las palabras de Harry._

_-Y que yo sepa los perros no pueden entender la lengua humana, no has hecho más que confirmar mis sospechas, vuelve a tu forma humana o llamaré a algún profesor o al director del colegio-dijo Harry. Al ver que no tenía alternativa, el supuesto perro se transformó en su lugar había un hombre de mediana edad, con ropas raídas y algunos tatuajes que resaltaban a la vista -Tú...-_

_FIN_ FLASHBACK

-¿Era un animago? Es raro que El Profeta no lo mencionara- dijo el rubio.

-Eso es porque nadie lo sabía, no debe estar registrado- respondió Hermione.

-Es increíble, los aurores lo han estado buscando desde que se fugó y tú lo atrapaste enseguida ¡Vas a recibir la Orden de Merlín por esto Harry!- comentó Ron con euforia.

-Antes de celebrar creo que deberíamos escuchar lo que tiene que decir-

-¿De qué estás hablando Harry?- preguntó Hermione.

-Este hombre dijo algo que llamó mi atención, antes de llamar a los profesores y que lo envíen a Azkaban hay un par de cosas que quiero preguntarle- y le quitó la mordaza de la boca.

-Vaya, gracias, empezaba a molestarme esa cosa en mi boca- dijo el adulto -Como le dije antes a Harry, soy inocente, nunca he asesinado a nadie ni tampoco he sido un vasallo de ustedes-saben-quien-

-¿Y crees que vamos a creer en tu palabra? Hubo testigos que vieron como mataste a trece personas y luego a un mago que intentó detenerte. Su nombre era Peter Petigrew, si mal no recuerdo-

-Ese hombre era un traidor, creí que era mi amigo pero me traicionó y también a tus padres- le dijo a Harry.

-¿Mis padres?-

-¿No lo sabías? Yo fui al colegio con ellos, tu padre era mi mejor amigo, todos me acusaron de revelarle el paradero del escondite de tus padres al Innombrable, no podía hacerlo, no sólo porque yo hubiera preferido morir antes que hacerlo, sino porque el encantamiento Fidelio me lo impedía-

-¿Fidelio?- preguntó Ron.

-Es un encantamiento complicadísimo, durante la guerra muchos magos que intentaban esconderse del señor de las tinieblas colocaban ese hechizo sobre su casa y elegían a alguien de confianza para que fuera su guardián, sólo esa persona podía revelar donde se encontraba la ubicación de los dueños. Aquellos que no lo supieran podrían estar mirando desde afuera de la casa y no verían a las personas que viven dentro- dijo Draco.

-Si realmente eras tan amigo de mi padre ¿Por qué no fuiste tú el guardián de los secretos?-preguntó Harry apuntándolo con su varita.

-En principio iba a ser así, pero la elección era demasiado obvia, todos sabían lo estrecha que era mi relación con los Potter, en especial luego de que me nombraran padrino de Harry- dijo, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran ante tal información- Fue por eso que sugerí que eligieran a Petigrew-

-Ese hombre está muerto, lo único que encontraron de él fue...-

-Su dedo, lo sé. El maldito cobarde se lo cortó y luego huyó transformándose en una rata-

-¿Era un animago también?-

-Todos en el grupo lo éramos, teníamos un amigo llamado Remus Lupin que cuando era pequeño sufrió el ataque de un hombre lobo y desde ese momento cada luna llena se transformaba en uno. Al principio no nos lo quiso contar por miedo a nuestra reacción, pero lo descubrimos eventualmente. Desde entonces decidimos estudiar duro y trabajar al máximo para volvernos animagos, ya que no podíamos acompañarlo como humanos lo haríamos como animales, luego de tres años pudimos conseguirlo. Usábamos la capa de tu padre para escabullirnos y luego íbamos a la casa de los gritos, que está cerca de Hogsmeade donde Remus se encerraba para no lastimar a nadie. Los rumores de que ese sitio estaba encantado se debía a los aullidos de Lupin y a nosotros acompañándolo-

-¿Y no tenían miedo de salir lastimados? O peor ¿De lastimar a alguien más?- preguntó Hermione.

-Éramos jóvenes e idiotas, fuimos los primeros alborotadores que este castillo haya tenido y probablemente los responsables de algunas canas de la profesora Mc Gonagall y el profesor Dumbledore- bromeó el adulto.

-¿Harry? ¿Tú qué crees?- le preguntó Ron. Pero no respondió, su mente aún estaba procesando lo ocurrido, su padre y madre murieron por culpa de confiar en la persona equivocada, tenía un padrino con el cual podría haber crecido si no hubiera estado en la cárcel, y lo peor es que se lo ocultaron todos estos años.

-Tengo una última pregunta para ti. Si realmente nunca trabajaste para Voldemort ni fuiste su vasallo más leal ¿Cómo es posible que escaparas de Azkaban?-

-Los dementores, quienes custodian las celdas de Azkaban, son ciegos, sólo perciben las emociones humanas. Me transformé en un perro para confundirlos, estaba tan delgado que logré pasar por los barrotes de las celdas, y estuve huyendo el tiempo suficiente como para asegurarme de que no me seguían-

-¿Por qué esperó tantos años para escapar? ¿Y cómo es posible que los dementores no lo afectaran? -preguntó Draco- Escuché a mi padre decir que son criaturas oscuras que absorben los recuerdos felices, dejando solo los tristes, la mayoría de los prisioneros pierde la voluntad de vivir debido a su presencia-

-La razón por la que no me afectaban es porque estaba obsesionado con la idea de huir, no era un pensamiento alegre así que no me lo podían quitar. Y en cuanto a lo de tardar tanto tiempo... - dijo en un tono que demostraba vergüenza -No tenía sentido en aquel entonces. Todos creyeron que era culpable, mi familia me había repudiado hace muchos años, lo último que supe de Harry es que había sido adoptado por una familia de muggles, parientes de Lily, si escapaba sólo empeoraría las cosas. El año pasado empecé a escuchar rumores acerca de que el innombrable estaba rondando el colegio y de que aún seguía con vida, apenas. Me imaginé que tú serías lo primero en su lista de asuntos así que hice lo posible para escapar y poder ayudarte como pudiera, aunque por lo visto, llegué tarde- respondió y miró a Harry a los ojos -Créeme Harry, jamás habría traicionado a James, lo amaba como a un hermano, yo preferiría morir antes que traicionar a mis amigos-

Harry se quedó mirándolo en silencio durante unos momentos, al cabo de unos segundos hizo un movimiento con su varita y las cuerdas que había conjurado desaparecieron -Te creo- le dijo esbozando una sonrisa y cuando el adulto se puso de pie volvió a apuntarlo con su varita -Sólo una cosa más-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Arremángate tu ropa, quiero ver tus brazos-

-¿Mis brazos?- preguntó confundido, nadie entendía lo que quería demostrar Harry, excepto Draco quien había entendido al instante -Como quieras- le dijo y le enseñó ambos brazos, largos y delgados pero nada que llamara la atención.

-No eres un mortífago, nunca lo fuiste- dijo bajando su varita.

-¿Y eso lo sabes al ver sus brazos?- preguntó Ron.

-Los mortífagos llevan la marca del señor de las tinieblas en su brazo, una calavera con una serpiente, durante la guerra si alguien volvía a casa y veía esa marca sobre el cielo significa que la gente que se encontraba dentro había sido asesinada- respondió el rubio.

-¿Cómo sabías eso Harry?- preguntó la chica.

-Hice mis deberes, el material que nos enseñan no es lo único que he estado estudiando-

-Eres un chico inteligente, y luces igual que tu padre, excepto tus ojos son los de...-

-Mi madre- finalizó él. Y acto seguido lo abrazó con fuerza, el adulto se quedó quieto un momento pero luego se dejó llevar y le correspondió el gesto. Luego de tantos años encerrado pudo volver a encontrarse con su ahijado, la única familia que le quedaba.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció el reencuentro? Bien de telenovela =D. En el próximo veran más acción y desafíos ¡Hasta pronto!  
**


	15. Desapariciones

Harry y su padrino estaban tan inmersos en el abrazo que ni notaron la presencia de los demás -Emm ¿Harry?- dijo Hermione llamándole la atención.

-¿Mmm? Oh lo siento, es sólo que nos dejamos llevar-

-Creo que ambos tuvimos demasiadas emociones por un día- dijo el adulto.

-Por cierto ellos son mis amigos, Ron, Hermione y Draco-

-Un gusto conocerlos. Tú eres un Weasley, llevas el rostro y cabello típico de tu familia- y luego se volteó al rubio -Eres el hijo de Lucius y Narcissa ¿Verdad?-

-Así es-

-Tu madre era mi prima, igual que Bellatrix y Andrómeda, quien era mi preferida. Todos tomamos caminos distintos y con el paso de los años la mayoría nos distanciamos... pero eso no signifca que deba hacer lo mismo contigo- le dijo ofreciéndole la mano. Al principio el Slytherin dudó pero al cabo de un momento le correspondió el gesto.

-No sabía que ustedes estaban emparentados- comentó Harry.

-La mayoría de las familias sangre pura están emparentadas, es algo habitual, por eso mi prima Andrómeda tuvo muchos problemas cuando se casó con un Muggle, la borraron del árbol familiar cuando se enteraron de que siguió a cabo a pesar de las protestas de sus padres-

-Ya veo, creo que deberíamos hablar con Dumbledore-

-¿Le contarás acerca de Sirius?-

-Es la única persona con influencia suficiente como para demostrar su inocencia. Hasta entonces debemos ocultarlo, ya que el resto del mundo mágico piensa que es un asesino prófugo-

-¿Y cómo convencerás al director de que Sirius es inocente?-

-Aún no lo sé, pero al menos debemos intentarlo. Estoy seguro de que algo se nos ocurrirá, el año pasado demostramos que la palabra "imposible" no está en nuestro vocabulario- respondió sonriendo.

-Eres igual que tu padre- dijo Sirius con nostalgia -Avísenme cuando tengan algo, hasta entonces estaré en la Casa de los Gritos, si no es mucha molestia ¿Podrían llevarme algo de comida? No he tenido algo decentemente cocinado en los últimos años y si la memoria no me falla, en Howgarts eso hay de sobra-

-Por supuesto- le respondió Harry sonriendo. Al instante se pudo ver a un perro saliendo del lugar mientras meneaba la cola.

* * *

Harry se dirigía hacia el despacho con el director, mientras iba por los pasillos su varita empezó a soltar chispas, cosa que le llamó la atención, al principio eran pequeñas pero luego se fueron haciendo más grandes y brillantes, luego de un rato el objeto volvió a la normalidad -Eso fue extraño, incluso para mí- se dijo a sí mismo y prosiguió con su camino, al llegar vio que estaba la gárgola que vigilaba la entrada -Grageas ácidas- dijo pero nada sucedió -¿Dulce de limón? ¿Caramelos ácidos?- insistía perdiendo la paciencia, luego de meditar un momento, hizo un último intento -Dulce amargo- y al pronunciar esas palabras la gárgola se movió dejando paso a una escalera, lo que hizo que sonriera con satisfacción. Una vez que siguió el camino hacia arriba vio que la puerta abierta, dio unos golpes pero no tuvo respuesta, lo que le hizo suponer que Dumbledore no estaba allí, por respeto sabía que debía marcharse pero su curiosidad fue más fuerte y decidió entrar.

-Vaya- dijo al entrar, el lugar era más grande que los despachos de los otros profesores, tenía varios estantes con libros, el sombrero seleccionador estaba sobre uno de ellos, estaba observando el lugar hasta que un sonido proveniente de arriba hizo que girara el cuello hacia una ventana, en ella había un enorme pájaro con plumas de color anaranjado y rojo, estaba seguro que ya había visto uno como ése en un libro pero no podía recordar en cual, hasta que una luz se prendió en su cerebro -Un fénix- murmuró y el ave voló adónde estaba él, Harry levantó su brazo y el ave se apoyó, mientras le acariciaba el suave plumaje el animal emitió un sonido tan hermoso que parecía el canto de un ruiseñor.

-Le agradas- dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

-¡Profesor! Yo... lamento haber entrado sin permiso, es que quería hablar con usted y no pude evitarlo...- dijo sintiéndose avergonzado.

-La curiosidad de un niño a veces es tan fuerte como su imaginación. Está bien, no es que hayas cometido una falta grave-

-Su fénix es hermoso-

-Su nombre es Fawkes, ha estado a mi lado tanto tiempo que ya ni recuerdo cuando fue que nos conocimos- bromeó riéndose de su propio chiste -Por cierto, dijiste que querías hablar conmigo ¿Algún tema en particular?-

-Si, es acerca de Sirius Black-

-Ah sí, tengo entendido que no hace mucho escapó de Azkaban, una hazaña bastante loable-

-Él es inocente señor, nunca hizo las cosas de lo que se le acusaban-

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Hay algo de lo que estés informado y yo ignore?- dijo mirándolo con esos anteojos de media luna que parecían penetrar su mente.

Harry sabía que no tenía más opción que decirle la verdad -Hablé con él, en persona-

-Creo que deberías empezar por el principio- dijo y haciendo un movimiento con su varita aparecieron dos sillas. Harry le contó toda la historia, cómo él había escapado de Azkaban, las razones por las que lo había hecho y otros detalles que eran demasiado increíbles como para ser inventados -Sabes, parte de mí tenía la sospecha de que Sirius era inocente, pero al no tener pruebas no había nada que pudiera hacer por él, mi jurisdicción se limita al colegio-

-¿Qué cree que debamos hacer señor?-

-Por el momento aguardar, hasta no tener evidencia contundente acerca de la inocencia de Sirius seguirá siendo un criminal ante los ojos del Ministerio-

-¿Y no hay un lugar que podamos ofrecerle como refugio? La casa de los gritos no es precisamente una casa en sí-

-Hay un lugar, no creo que a Sirius le guste, pero es mejor opción que la casa de los gritos o Azkaban-

-¿Cuál?-

-El lugar donde él creció, Grimmauld Place-

-Se lo comunicaré enseguida. Gracias por la ayuda señor-

-Mi despacho siempre está abierto para mis estudiantes Harry- le dijo. Una vez que salió de allí volvió a ocurrir lo mismo que hace un momento, su varita volvió a emitir chispas, Harry intentó controlarla hasta que al cabo de unos segundos volvió a la normalidad.

-Tengo que hablar con Ollivanders urgente, mi varita se ha vuelto loca- se dijo a sí mismo. Siguió su camino hasta que se encontró con unos libros desparramados en el suelo, lo que le parecía extraño, cuando examinó de cerca vio que al lado de ellos había una cadena plateada, cuando la tomó vio que en lugar de un dije llevaba el nombre de su dueño, al leerlo su corazón dio un vuelco -Alice...-

* * *

Harry estaba hablando con sus amigos acerca de lo ocurrido hace unos momentos -¿Y no viste nada sospechoso?-

-Aparte del hecho de que es obvio que a Alice la atacaron no, ninguna huella o rastro que pudiera notar-

-Es raro ¿Quién querría hacerle algo?-

-Ni idea, la profesora Mc Gonagall me dijo que me avisaría apenas tuviera noticias, han peinado el colegio y no la han encontrado-

-¿Peinar el colegio?- preguntó Ron confundido.

-Es un término muggle, significa registrar de arriba a abajo-

-Esto es increíble se supone que Hogwarts es seguro, si cualquiera puede entrar y atacar a los estudiantes es obvio que las defensas están fallando-

-No- lo corrigió Harry -Las defensas y protecciones del castillo siguen funcionando igual que siempre, algo me dice que quien atacó a Alice es alguien que ya se encontraba dentro de Hogwarts, de la misma forma que Quirrell lo hacía el año pasado. Debo irme, tengo que enviar una carta- les dijo a sus amigos. Luego de ir adonde estaban todas las lechuzas vio que Hope estaba bebiendo junto con otras aves -Hola pequeña, necesito que me hagas un favor, envía esto a Ollivanders, tan rápido como puedas ¿De acuerdo?- le dijo, el ave emitió un sonido y le dio un pequeño pellizco amistoso en el dedo.

-Que tengas un buen viaje mi emplumada amiga- le dijo antes de partir. Mientras veía como se perdía de vista en las nubes, apareció otra lechuza, de color gris con una carta y un pequeño paquete los cuales dejó en el buzón que tenía su nombre, al acercarse vio que la carta era de Borgin y Burkes y decía lo siguiente:

_Señor Potter aquí le envío el resto de su compra, la pequeña bolsa  
que tiene frente a usted está hechizada para que entren todo tipo de  
objetos dentro de ella, es algo que suelen usar los viajeros para aligerar  
la carga. Normalmente no hago este tipo de envíos pero al ser un cliente  
especial hice una excepción.  
Los libros están ordenados en orden de dificultad, para que su aprendizaje sea  
más fácil, el collar lo coloqué en una caja especial __para evitar que lo toque  
accidentalmente mientras busca sus libros, ya __que no quisiera ser el  
responsable de la muerte de Harry Potter. Honestamente no sé para  
que lo quiere, sólo espero que tenga extrema preaución cuando se  
acerque a él. Hasta pronto_

_P.D. :la carta tiene un hechizo especial, luego de sostenerla el tiempo_  
_suficiente para haberla leído, se destruirá por completo, de esa forma_  
_evitaré cualquier relación mía con usted, nada personal pero no_  
_quiero tener al Ministerio husmeando en mis negocios._

Al leer las últimas palabras Harry pensó que el hombre estaba bromeando, hasta que el papel en sus manos empezó arder por lo que tuvo que tirarlo al suelo para no quemarse los dedos, mientras veía al mensaje desaparecer no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa -Viejo paranoico- dijo mientras guardaba la bolsita con sus cosas dentro de su bolsillo y le daba un dulce a la lechuza que había hecho el envío.

* * *

Harry estaba en la sala de astronomía leyendo algunos de los libros de hechizos que le había enviado Borgin, aún tenía mucho que aprender, si bien el material era increíble estaba seguro que aprenderlos, por no decir realizarlos, le tomaría un par de años más. Además no quería retrasarse con sus estudios del colegio, hace unos días había terminado el material de tercero, y el sólo pensar en el material de cuarto año ya se estaba estresando -Godric, vas a hacer que me de un ataque de estrés- dijo suspirando mientras se frotaba los ojos. Guardó los libros dentro de la pequeña bolsita, la cual le resultó muy útil para poner los primeros tomos que había recibido, y la escondió dentro de un pequeño hueco que había en un rincón.  
Estaba volviendo a la sala común hasta que vio a muchos estudiantes y profesores amontonados en uno de los pasillos, todos parecían consternados y asustados, Hermione le hizo señas para que se acerque -¿Dónde te habías metido? Ron y Draco fueron a buscarte-

-Estaba estudiando ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Justin Fletchey desapareció, nadie ha sabido de él desde que fue a la biblioteca-

-¿Otro más?-

-Sí y eso no es lo único- le dijo haciendo señas hacia donde estaban mirando sus compañeros, Harry concentró la vista en la pared, la cual tenía un mensaje en letras rojas:

_"El más grande de los cuatro de Hogwarts volverá a caminar  
entre los vivos. Aquellos que no sean dignos de pisar este lugar  
deberán irse antes de que sea demasiado tarde."  
_

-¿Qué querrá decir con eso de "aquellos que no sean dignos?- preguntó uno.

-Es obvio ¿No? Se refiere a los hijos de muggles, aquellos que algunos no creen que deban aprender magia- respondió otra chica.

-Aquí estás- le dijo Ron cuando llegó -¿Te has enterado de lo sucedido? Toda la escuela está enloquecida, como si no tuvieran ya suficiente para preocuparse con lo de S...- pero fue callado por un gesto de la chica.

-Alumnos, será mejor que se retiren mientras los profesores nos encargamos de esta situación- dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall. Una vez que fueron escoltados al gran Salón decidieron discutir acerca del asunto.

-¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿De verdad se trata del espíritu de Salazar Slytherin? ¿O es alguien intentando llamar la atención?-

-Los espíritus no pueden dibujar cosas en las paredes Ron. No, algo me dice que esto fue cosa de un ser de carne y hueso, pero lo que me preocupa es quien mueve los hilos de todo, tal vez no sea sólo superstición-

-¿Crees que el fundador de Slytherin puede volver a la vida? Eso es imposible-

-Por lo que sabemos es que era un mago extremadamente poderoso y nuestra experiencia del año pasado nos ha demostrado que a veces la muerte no es del todo definitiva para algunas personas- respondió Draco mientras recordaba lo sucedido con la piedra filosofal.

-Podemos echar un vistazo cuando todos se hayan dormido-

-Me sorprendes Hermione, tú sugiriendo que rompamos reglas- dijo Ron asombrado.

-Considerando todo lo que está sucediendo podemos hacer excepciones-

-Además no debemos olvidar el hecho de que nuestra amiga odia, además del incumplimiento de las normas, es quedarse con la duda. Apuesto que ya tienes pensado ir a la biblioteca, incluso la sección prohibida, para investigar acerca del asunto- comentó el rubio mirándola con una sonrisa, haciendo que la chica se pusiera colorada y mordiera el labio inferior.

-Te ha calado completamente de pies a cabeza Hermione- bromeó Ron mientras carcajeaba.

-Ven Draco vayamos a investigar, veremos quien ríe al final Ron- dijo la chica poniéndose de pie y marchando a gran velocidad con su amigo yendo detrás suyo.

-Algún día ella te lanzará un maleficio y no pienso detenerla- dijo Harry.

-Vamos, no es culpa mía que ella no tenga sentido del humor-

-Seguro, en fin, mientras ellos dos están en biblioteca será mejor ir a ver de cerca el mensaje que está en la pared-

-¿y si nos descubren? No quiero que nos castiguen o Griffindor pierda puntos, este año quiero que ganemos la copa de la casa-

-¿Olvidas la capa de mi padre? ¡_Accio capa!_- y luego de esperar unos segundos el objeto entró por una ventana hacia los brazos de Harry.

-¿Hiciste un hechizo convocador? Eso es material avanzado-

-El trabajo duro tiene sus recompensas amigo. Ven, vayamos a romper algunas reglas, todo sea por el bien del colegio-

* * *

Draco y Hermione estaban saliendo de la biblioteca, con unos libros en su mano -Con esto le cerraré la boca a Ron- dijo la chica.

-Cualquiera diría que te importa mucho lo que él piensa de ti-

-¿Qué estás insinuando?-

-Sólo digo, es como si quisieras demostrarle lo buena que eres-

-Lo hago para probarme a mí misma, nada más- dijo intentando evitar el tema.

-Si tú lo dices...- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Haces que no sea fácil ser tu amigo Draco-

-Sí lo sé, pero valgo la pena- dijo y le dio un golpe amistoso chocando su brazo con el de ella. Justo en ese momento escucharon un ruido detrás de ellos.

-Dios mío- dijo la chica dejando caer los libros al suelo. Antes de que pudieran hacer o decir algo, todo se había vuelto negro.

* * *

**¡Chan Chan! ¿Qué problema les aguarda a nuestros amigos?**

**Disfruten de este capi el cual le puse mucho empeño. Buen fin de semana para todos ;)**


End file.
